Addicted Love
by Divine Child
Summary: Love can be an attraction but it can also be an addiction. Find out how one girl spends her summer up in Scotland only to find herself addicted to a certain Scotsman. How will this summer turn out? Johnny x Oc.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade.**

**A/N: Yes Fanfiction, Divine Child is back with another Majestics story (all run and cower in fear). This time, my beta and best friend ask me to write a Majestics story for her featuring an Oc and one of her favorite Beyblade guys, Johnny McGregor. **

**I hope you all enjoy, and ETP you better enjoy this!**

**

* * *

**

"Sheep, what is up with all the damn sheep?" A dark haired girl, with streaks of blond and red groan when their ride stops once again due to a herd of sheep crossing the road.

"Get use to it Mikaela, you're in Highlander country now," The auburn hair girl in the front seat of the small Mini Coop chuckles, bringing the tiny car to a slow stop.

"It's not so bad," A pretty honey blonde sitting next to Mikaela turns to look out the window, "the whole place is...magical."

"Wait until you see Cherrywood. I feel like I'm in a Jane Austen novel," The auburn haired girl, Rory chuckles in delight. Her blue eyes sparkle, now starting up the small vehicle to continue their journey towards the inn.

Ambrielle watches with wide eyes at the scenery that past them. It was a dream come true for the tomboyish American to be in Scotland. She had always wanted to travel to Scotland, England, and Ireland since she was a little girl. When she had got a phone call just a week before today from her best friend Rory to come visit her family's new home, the two roomies jump at the chance and left for Scotland immediately.

Rory Tremaine originally was American, like Ambrielle, whose crazy mother decided to up and leave their home in the States for a cozy inn just outside Glasgow. It turns out that the inn was a success, with Rory's family now having enough money to be very comfortable for a long time.

Her mother gave her permission to call up some of her old friends. Rory could only think of two who would enjoy the trip.

Mikaela Brigs was Canadian through and through. The girl had lived in almost every corner of the country due to her parents' jobs. Once she turn eighteen, she got her dream by attending beauty school. It wasn't long until she offer the chance to have Ambrielle come up and live with her.

Ambrielle Conner, American and born in the Heart of Dixie. The southern girl had just recently left her comfortable life with her father, who was a major reporter for the BBA to a life of independence with her good friend Mikaela.

Now all three girls were going to have the whole summer together.

"I am so glad you girls manage to have the entire summer off to come up here," Rory giggles, still excited that they were actually here with her.

"Well Mikaela lost her job."

"Shut it Al."

"What?" Rory all but step on the breaks, "Since when did this happen?'

"When I tried to call off work."

"Oh Mikaela, I didn't mean for you to get fired." That thing about Rory was that she was a sweetheart. She tried to make sure everyone around her was happy. She was people pleaser.

"Not your fault," Mikaela shrugs her shoulders, leaning back into her seat.

"You punch your boss in the nose," Ambrielle sends a look at Mikaela. Mikaela just shrugs, with Rory shaking her head. The blue green car finally made it to the winding drive of the inn. It was a huge manor turned into a cozy, large inn with a winding driveway. Off to the side, stables and a cluster of guest cottages. To the far right, a barn and large riding field.

"Geez girl, you went from small town girl to Scotland princess," Mikaela whistles.

"Oh there is more," Rory was right. The closer they got, the more they saw. Both girls look around with wide eyes when they pulled to a stop just up the ways from the inn to a small bungalow cottage. Large trees surrounded the cottage, giving off a fairy tale appearance.

Large pawed black and tan puppy comes running up to the vehicle. Rory gets out, squealing and giggling, greeting the dog.

"Hi baby, Mommy is home."

"You have a dog," Mikaela gets run over. Ambrielle walks up to the dog now licking Mikaela before galloping over to her. Ambrielle kneels down, "You are a pretty boy, aren't you?"

"That's Duncan," Rory opens the trunk to help the girls with their bags.

Ambrielle takes in the fairytale cottage, "is this all yours?"

"Yep, Mom decided to give me my own place. She said I deserve it. It was originally the old caretakers house but once the place sold, so did the cottage. Mom and I had it all remodel and everything."

"Electric, running water, etc" Mikaela helps her with the bags. Ambrielle picks up her backpack with Duncan at her feet.

"Yes, satellite TV, internet, and more." Rory opens the front door causing both girls to gap at the coziness of the inside.

"This," Mikaela drops her bags, "so beats our apartment."

"Speaking of that," Ambrielle turns to Rory, "we lost our lease. We're back to Mikaela's house again."

"Damn it," Rory swears, "and here I am-"

"Don't apologize. I like it. I feel like..."

"A celebrity at a high price resort?" Rory goes about making tea at the small kitchen, chuckling, "I got a bedroom down here and one upstairs. So you two take your pick of which one you want."

"Which one is bigger?" Mikaela turns around.

"Hmm...the one upstairs I think," Rory didn't say much after as Mikaela grabbed her bags and headed upstairs. The sound of a door opening is heard, "Wow, it's got a queen size bed!"

"That's my room, you moron!" Rory shouts.

A door slams shut, running feet, and another door opens, "damn it your room looks better!"

"Well too bad!" Rory yells, before looking away to spot Ambrielle at the large living room window. Her ice green gaze stares at the environment around them. Ambrielle could make out a large garage like building just off to the far back of the inn.

"That's for the cars of the guests. My stepdad does all the mechanical work." Rory points out, "isn't it beautiful?"

"You are so lucky Rory," Ambrielle looks at her best friend, with her fingers still left press at the window pane.

"I would say lucky," Rory gives a shy smile, "I am glad you and Sam are here. It beats trying to make friends here."

"Have you?" Ambrielle was worried about Rory. It was hard enough for her to make friends, but when Rory had moved, she had left everyone behind as well. It was a much greater distance from home then it was for her. Rory had a whole ocean between her and the old home she knew.

"I know a couple of girls from town, and the people who work here." Rory smiles, "I'm glad you're here. I was going crazy the past week trying to clean the whole house for you."

Ambrielle leans over, giving her shorter friend a hug. An idea comes to her mind. She had just recently quit her job at the local pizzeria and, with Mikaela loosing her job at the salon, and with them all but homeless, she just had to ask.

"I'm glad too," Ambrielle pulls away, "You think Mikaela and I could get jobs here? I mean...since we don't have much when we get back but, if your parents don't mind-

"Oh sure!" Rory lights up, "we could always use the extra help. I hope you don't mind getting paid under the table."

"Nah, I think I can convert pounds into Canadian money when I get back," Ambrielle laughs. Rory rushes off, calling her mother to say that she had extra help for the summer. Ambrielle heads upstairs to let Mikaela know about the new jobs. She finds her dark haired friend asleep on top of the blankets of her bedroom.

Ambrielle shakes her head, closing the door behind her to let her sleep. Rory gets off the phone, giving Ambrielle a thumbs up that the jobs were secure. Once she puts away her stuff in the bedroom across from the kitchen, Rory tugs her out of the house to go see the inn.

Duncan playfully chases after them as the two girls run to the inn. The creamy butter bricks of the place did remind Ambrielle of some 19th century English manor. The windows and doors were all off white.

Rory leads her into the main hallway, before turning left into a large, cozy office. A beautiful woman with soft, dark red hair leans over a pile of forms on her antique desk. The woman immediately looks up with large blue grey eyes, smiling as the two girls come in.

"Girls! Ambrielle!" Evelyn Tremaine rises from her seat, crossing around to give both girls hugs. The bear hug makes Ambrielle gasp for breath before being release by Rory's mother.

"How was trip? Did you two find everything alright? Were the roads bad? Did Rory-"

"Mom, you're doing it again." Rory interrupts her mother being...motherly.

"Oh I am sorry. I just wanted to make sure you and Mikaela had a good trip. Speaking of her, where is she?"

"Asleep," Ambrielle answers, "she didn't nap like I did on the plane ride up here."

"She should have," Evelyn claps her hands, "now what is that you girls need for this summer?"

"Jobs?" Ambrielle gives a sheepish smile.

"Jobs?" Blue eyes meet blue eyes, staring at Rory. "They lost their jobs for the summer, and before that, the lease on their apartment."

"Would you two like to work here?" Evelyn asks, her eyes lighting up. Ambrielle looks at Rory before nodding to Evelyn. "Maybe, if you two really like it here, you two can live here. I'm sure that would make Rory happy."

"Yes it would Mother," Rory shakes her head, "but it all depends on what they want. Am already had her citizenship changed once. I doubt she want to do it again."

"Hello, I am in the room," Ambrielle smiles, "thank you. What jobs could you give us?"

"Stables for you. Rory tells me that you are excellent with horses. I guess we can give Mikaela a housekeeping job. Elsie had to let go of one of the girls so we are shorthanded. She can help out in that department."

"Thank you so much Mrs. Tremaine," Ambrielle smiles, giving the woman a hug.

"It's no trouble, just go to make sure you tell Mikaela when she wakes up."

"Okay, thank you Mom," Rory plants a kiss on her mother's cheek. The two girls left the office. Rory decides to Ambrielle the tour of the Cherrywood Inn. She watch with giggles at her friend's reaction to the place.

"It's so warm, beautiful...I love it."

"Great, I was hoping you would."

"There are twelve floors exactly," Rory walks down another hallway, "we have a indoor pool in the floor below us. It's complete with full equip gym, sauna, and everything. We have the top suites at the twelfth floor. We had a ballroom, full staff kitchen so you'll never go hungry, and-" Rory opens up a pair of elegant French doors, "a wonderful backyard."

She sees the look on Ambrielle's face, "You have a maze garden?"

"Yeah it seem to fit, right?"

"I so want to run into right now."

"Maybe later," Rory drags her over off to the side, "I want to show you the stables." The girls headed to the large stable that Am had seen on the drive up. When Rory walks inside with her, the country girl lets out a squeal of delight. Am went around, inspecting each corner of the entire facility.

"I love it! I going to feel right at home here!"

"Yay!" Rory hugs her, "I'm so glad that you are here."

"Me too, it's been too long since our last visit." Ambrielle smiles. "I like your hair," Rory took notice of the honey blonde's short hair. It was just two inches past her chin, and she look adorable.

"Thank you," Am took in Rory's appearance, "You let your hair grow out and you have bangs!"

The auburn locks gently wave down her shoulders, with side part bangs. She had stray pieces of hair pin back with small clips. Her blue eyes were sparkling.

"Yes I did," Rory smiles, "figured I pretty myself up."

"You're always pretty."

"So are you," Rory squeezes Am into another hug, "Hey! How about we go horseback riding? I want to show you and Mikaela just how big this place is."

"There is more?" Am follows Rory back to the house to wake Mikaela. She woke up alright, cranky and groggy. That was until Rory said that they were going to go horseback riding. All three girls walk back to the stables with Rory asking the hands to pull out the three best horses they had.

"This is Mustard," she hands the reins to Mikaela.

"Mustard...?" Mikaela takes in the yellow horse.

"Yeah original I know. He came with the stable." Rory hands the reins of a patchwork horse to Ambrielle, "This is Sally."

"Ragdoll..." Am nuzzles the mare's nose to hers.

"And I get...Winter." Rory hops up onto a off white horse speckled with grey spots. Mikaela and Ambrielle saddled up, only with Mikaela having trouble. Once they got her on the horse, Rory lead the way.

The three girls rode off onto the fields, with Rory leading the way. She stops Winter at the top of hill, waiting for the others to catch up. Once they reach the top of the hill, Ambrielle gasps at the view.

"It's beautiful," She takes in the scene of rolling hills and green grass. A light fog is lifting off the tops of the small mountains. A large castle-like building is just off in the near distance.

"Ooo a castle!" Ambrielle squeals in delight.

"Nice, didn't know you had royalty for neighbors, Rory." Mikaela takes out her binoculars.

"Mikaela, what are you doing?" Rory sweatdrops, staring at the dark hair girl spying on her neighbors.

"Shh...I want to know who lives there."

"But you could just-"

"Shh, takes away the mystery," Mikaela adjust the view from them, "Damn they got nice cars that's for sure!"

"Duh, they're rich." Rory rolls her eyes.

"Ooo, I see someone. I see...four someones. I see...holy..." Mikaela takes away the binoculars from her eyes, staring at Rory. Her mouth is unhinged, with eyes flashing.

"You got hot neighbors."

"Excuse me, gimme me that!" Rory takes away the binoculars, "that's because they have a son with friends."

"Lemme see," Am snatches the binoculars from Rory, who nearly falls off her horse from trying not to let her grab them. Once she places them over her eyes, her heart nearly shoots out of her chest. Outside the castle, there were four handsome boys all standing around the vehicles, chatting it seem.

One in particular catches her attention.

She knew him immediately from his spiky red hair, bandana, and handsome lavender eyes. It was Johnny McGregor, and other three boys were his teammates. Rory was living next door to one of the Majestics. Her face becomes warm very quickly.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Ambrielle pulls away, staring at Rory with wide, confused eyes.

"Because of that," Rory points over to Mikaela who pull out another pair of binoculars. "Oh baby yeah! This great!"

"Mikaela!" Both girls get their friend's attention.

"What?" Large grey eyes blink, trying to appear innocent.

"I didn't say anything because I knew that Mikaela would want to start stalking them."

"I do not stalk professional beybladers." Said girl glares at Rory.

"Oh really?" Rory makes a face, "Kai Hiwatari? Tala Ivanov? Lee from the White Tigers?"

"So?"

"Oh you are hopeless," Rory groans, resting a hand on her forehead, "just put them away or else they're going to think they're being stalk. I don't need Johnny showing up on my doorstep asking why a bunch of fangirls were spying on them."

"Not my fault he's your neighbor," Mikaela snickers, smirking and watching the boys more.

"Gimme that!" Rory tries to take the binoculars away from Mikaela. The girls ended up in a tug of war with them. Ambrielle tries to side step her horse away from the two so Sally doesn't get spook. She shakes her head, before lifting up the first pair. By the way the conversation was going, Enrique had spotted them, pointing out the three with Johnny, Robert, and Oliver all staring.

"Uh...guys?"

"Fine! Here!" Mikaela lets go of the binoculars to Rory, which side steps her horse into Am's horse. Poor Sally rear up with the poor girl hanging on for dear life. Ambrielle screams with Rory trying to tell her to calm the horse down.

"Am!" It wasn't long when the horse took off with the poor girl stuck on for the ride.

"Crap!" Rory is ready to take off when she hears a noise. The sound of four wheelers cut the silence, pulling up to the two remaining riders. Johnny, Robert, and Enrique had decided to come when they saw the three riders. It didn't take long for the boys to see that one of the girls were in trouble.

"Rory!" Johnny is the first to hop off.

"Johnny! Listen, sorry about that. I got to go get Ambrielle." Rory didn't have time to talk. She was keeping her eye out for best friend. The last thing she wanted to leave her friend out in the middle of nowhere. The worst case scenarios played in her head on what could happen to her best friend.

"Here!" Johnny helps her down off the horse, shoving her into someone's arms. He jumps on the horse, "I'll get her."

He takes off down the hills towards the galloping mare. It does not take him long to catch up to Ambrielle, grabbing a hold of the reins. The two horses slow down.

"Woah there," Johnny calls to the horse, slowing her down. They come to a stop, just before they get to the small hill before the inn. Johnny gets off the horse he borrowed from Rory. He walks up to the frighten blonde on the other horse. Her chin length hair was a messy from the ride. Her frighten eyes were closed.

"Hey...Ambrielle right? Are you okay?"

The Scot's voice suddenly made Ambrielle open her eyes, shocked and surprise that her hero was the same boy she was spying on moments before. With a squeak, she tries to get off the horse only to land into Johnny's arms.

"Easy...you're fine. You're safe now. I bet Rory will be happy to now that you're okay."

The poor girl doesn't speak, only to wiggle out of his grasp. She tries to back away from him only to trip over a unseen rock. Johnny rushes forward, grabbing Ambrielle. His arms go around her waist.

"I said easy, didn't mean to scare you."

"I...I...I..."

"Your friends are here." Johnny looks up to see Rory and Mikaela riding up to them. Rory gets off her horse, running towards them. She takes notice of the situation that Am was in. Johnny's arms were wrap around Am's torso, with her best friend was red as Johnny's hair.

"Thank goodness, you're okay." Rory pulls Am away from Johnny, hugging her. Mikaela gets off her own horse, staggering away before checking out Am to make sure she was alright.

"Thank you Johnny."

"No problem," He sticks his hands into the pockets of his jeans. The girls lead Ambrielle and the rest of the horses back to the stables where they waited until boys arrived. Johnny was eager to know who the pretty blonde that he had rescue from the fields was. His lavender eyes couldn't keep themselves from her. Her icy green eyes avoided him, probably out of embarrassment.

Rory did mention to him before about having two friends out of the country. She didn't tell him about beautiful they were. Especially the blonde, Ambrielle.

He never usually found a lot of girls attractive but in this case, he made an exception.

His two teammates, and good friends Robert Jurgen and Enrique Giancarlo arrived with him.

The last teammates and friend, Oliver Polanski called Enrique, with his Italian friend reassuring him that the girl was alive and well. Oliver had to leave in order to meet up with his girlfriend in London.

"Hey guys," Rory was used to the Majestics showing up at Cherrywood Inn. The first time she was starstruck. That was before she gotten used to them. Johnny and Rory immediately bonded, with Johnny treating her like the sister he never had. The other boys befriended Rory as well, especially Oliver.

"Oliver says I need to give you a hug," Johnny wraps his arms around the auburn haired girl, "and says he couldn't make it because he's on his way to see Madeline."

"Aw, how is she?"

"Last time I asked, she's good."

Ambrielle felt something deep inside, growling and snarling. The sight of Johnny hugging her best friend so close and tight made her angry. Johnny pulls away, glancing around Rory to see the pretty blonde glaring at him.

"Um...hi?" He waves, catching Am off guard. The poor girl squeaks, taking refuge behind Mikaela. Mikaela sighs, giving a small wave at the boys.

"Guys, I like to introduce you to my two friends, Mikaela Brigs and Ambrielle Conner. Girls, like you didn't know, the Majestics."

"Nice to meet you," Mikaela steps forward, with Ambrielle loosing her hiding spot. Mikaela shakes hands with each, stopping at Enrique. The Italian gives her a crooked smile.

"Nice to finally meet you, _bella_." Enrique's lips graze the top of her hand. Mikaela turns her hand into a fist before Rory lets out a small cough. Blue eyes meet grey, with Rory giving Mikaela a warning.

"You'll have to excuse Am, she's a bit shy." Rory smiles, turning around to give Ambrielle a look. The blonde steps forward, avoiding Johnny and bowing.

"It's nice to meet you," Her eyes look down.

"Rory has said a lot about you two," Johnny speaks up. Robert nods, "Yes she was very anxious about you two coming up for the summer."

"Very is such a small word," Rory chuckles, "More like spastic."

"Yeah but we still love you," Johnny hugs her. The green eye monster pop out again, making Ambrielle frown. Rory doesn't notice but Mikaela does. The dark haired beauty raises an eyebrow before turning to Rory.

"Um, well it was nice meeting you but we have to go unpacked. Rory didn't give us the chance the moment we walk in the door. She just had to show us around. And thank you again for saving Am's butt." Mikaela drags Ambrielle out the door. Rory blinks, confused by Mikaela's behavior before giving goodbyes to the boys.

Rory heads back to her house, walking in the door and staring at the two sitting on the sofa.

"Since when did you two care to unpack already?" Her hands were on her hips. Ambrielle just sighs, muttering something about taking a shower. Rory shows her the bathroom upstairs. Once the door shut on the bathroom, Rory turns her attention to Mikaela.

"Rory," Mikaela's serious expression causes the red head to step back, "I need to talk to you about something."

"Okay, about what?" Rory sits down.

"I think Ambrielle has a crush on Johnny?" Mikaela remembers Am mentioning it before, way before meeting Johnny today. The Majestics were always one of the girls' favorite teams. Ambrielle immediately had an attraction to the fiery Scot, driving her two best friends up the wall about it. The crush was something Mikaela missed until just minutes ago.

"Oh," Rory sighs, "I forgot about that. She always did have a crush on him. I guess meeting him today made everything come back. I totally forgot about it."

"Forgot? How could you?"

"I wasn't thinking," Rory looks upstairs to where Ambrielle was behind a close door, "I'm so used to him now that I didn't really think on it."

"Speaking of that as well," Mikaela gives her a frown, "why didn't you tell us?"

"Because I didn't want the reason for you two to be here was to only spy on the Majestics. I wanted to keep it a secret from you so you two could have a good time with me, and not stalking people." The last part turned into a glare which Mikaela tries to appear innocent.

"I understand, sorry for being snippy about it."

"And I am sorry for not telling you," Rory smiles, "do you really like the place Mikaela? You haven't said anything so far."

"I do like it," Mikaela smiles, "you'll have to give me the tour tomorrow."

"Oh I will," Rory gets up, glancing at the clock, "It's about dinner time. Oh, almost forgot, Am and I got you a job."

"A job?" A sigh of relief before a gasp, "wait a minute! This is vacation time!"

"I know but you want to save up money in case you two want to go back and get another apartment? I know you don't have a job and living at home isn't the best experience."

"Yeah yeah," Mikaela waves Rory away, "so what job did you get me and Am?"

"Am is going to be at the stables. You...you got housekeeping."

"Oh joy," Mikaela rolls her eyes, "why housekeeping?"

"The housekeeping staff is short a girl. I'll introduce you to Elsie tomorrow once I give you the tour. You can start as soon as you can, once you're rested." Rory smiles at Ambrielle coming down stairs. The girl had changed out of her jeans and t-shirt for a pair of dark blue sweatpants and black tank top.

"I told Mikaela about the job. She's going to take it," Rory laughs at Mikaela's disgusted expression, "even if she doesn't like it."

"Be thankful," Ambrielle curls up on the sofa.

"You going to be okay?" Mikaela puts an arm around the blonde. Am nods, leaning her head on Mikaela's shoulder.

"Hey, Am...?" Rory peaks over the couch.

"Yeah Rory?"

"I'm sorry...I forgot that you have a crush on Johnny. And also, I'm sorry for not telling you about the Majestics. I was worried that you and Mikaela would become stalkers for the summer."

"Th-that's okay," Ambrielle smiles up at her, "I understand."

"Good, now what do you girls want for dinner? I get to cook tonight!" The two girls cheer. Ambrielle smiles, happy that she was going to be having her best friend's cooking for the night. Once the girls stuff themselves with chicken casserole, Mikaela and Rory grab their showers while Ambrielle tries to find a movie.

They all settle on a pirate one before each of them drifted off to sleep.

Ambrielle was the last to doze off, glancing out the window into the darkness. The only lights she could see were the ones coming from the McGregor Castle. The thought of Johnny at his window staring out at the same blackness comes to mind.

Ambrielle sighs, before making herself comfortable on the sofa with her friends. Her last thoughts before sleep took over was that of the Scot that saved her life.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade.**

**A/N: Thank you all so much for the faves, reviews, etc. etc.**

**

* * *

**

Sunlight pours through the living room window. Am takes a moment to soak in the beautiful view from Rory's home. The past two weeks had been wonderful. She was already liking her job at the stables. Mikaela whine and groan for a while until Evelyn had to 'tell' her to take it down a notch.

Rory spent most of her time helping her mother, running back and forth between buildings and giving a helping hand to whomever was shorthanded. Ambrielle praised her friend for having so much energy to do it all.

Before heading to the stables, Ambrielle stops inside the inn's kitchen to grab a quick breakfast. The cook in charge of it all was a sweet, old Scottish woman that had work with the inn for many years. Evelyn and the McGregors saw no reason to fire the cook, for she was rough but sweet.

Mae took a liking to Rory and Ambrielle. Mikaela would run away in fear of the old woman, who would shout obscenities at her. Mikaela had the tendency to open up her mouth when she shouldn't. Ambrielle sneaks into the kitchen, batting her eyes at Mae. She wore an apron around her skirt and short sleeve blouse, giving Ambrielle an eyeful.

"You can take a scone and some tea on the way to work now, missy." She sets out a travel mug for Ambrielle to carry with her.

"Thank you Miss Mae," Ambrielle grabs her breakfast, running back to the stables. After stuffing her breakfast into her system, she leaves the mug in the head foreman's office before rushing out to clean the stables. The horses took a liking to the cowgirl, especially Sally.

The rest of the stable works named Sally her horse.

Three hours into her work, and Ambrielle was busy cleaning out stalls. Mustard neighs happily near her.

"I still don't understand the name," She pets the horse, taking a moment from her sweeping, "you are not the color of mustard."

"Well," A voice calls out, "That all depends on who you're asking."

Ambrielle turns around, lets out a squeak. Johnny was standing a few feet away, leaning against one of the stables. He was dress casually in his khaki pants, hiker boots, and blue sleeveless shirt. His curious lavender eyes had been watching her for a few minutes before he spoke. He couldn't help but watch the pretty blonde at work.

Ambrielle squeaks, stepping back. Her feet trip her before landing in a pile of horse poo. Mustard neighs, like he is laughing at her. Johnny winces, knowing it was probably his fault for making her fall into the pile.

"Are you okay?"

"I-I'm fine!"

"No, you are not. You're covered in," Johnny points to Mustard, "I'll help ya clean up. Is there a hose around here?"

Ambrielle picks herself up, making a face at what she's covered in. Johnny comes across a hose. He fiddles with the handle, while Ambrielle comes walking out of the stables. Ambrielle silently curses herself and her clumsiness. She wonders if she can escape, but since she was covered in horse dung, there was no place for her to really hide.

Accidentally, Johnny squeezes the handle and a huge jet of water blasts her. It manages to clean her off, but to the point she's shivering and completely drenched. Johnny averts his eyes at the realization she was wearing a white t-shirt.

"Uh sorry...I...didn't mean..." He turns the hose away from her.

Enrique, having heard the scream, comes to investigate only to get blasted by water. The powered jets on the hose managed to send the Italian through an upstairs window. How the hose managed to defy physics wasn't all that important. It was whose room that Enrique landed in. Mikaela's cursing causes Johnny to jolt and whirl around, accidentally spraying Ambrielle once more.

"Gah! I am so-"

"ENRIQUE YOU ARE DEAD!"

"Just what the hell is going on here?" It was very unlikely that Rory cursed. She had heard screaming and decided to see what was going on.

"Rory!" Ambrielle manages to run to her best friend. Rory takes off her jacket, covering Ambrielle. She stares at Johnny who is innocently holding a hose, with Ambrielle drenched. The sounds of Mikaela cursing, along with the sound of Enrique being toss out a bedroom window made Rory sweatdrop.

Especially as Enrique lands on top of said soaked blond. Rory sighs, grabbing Enrique and throwing him to the side. Her blue eyes stare at Johnny, almost as if she was looking through his soul.

"Could you care to explained since you happen to be holding the water source?"

Johnny drops the hose and hangs his head, "I...uh...well... not really..."

"Could this get anymore awkward?" Rory wrings her hands.

Ambrielle turns to Enrique, "I think he needs a doctor."

Rory takes notice of Enrique's injuries. She sighs, snapping her fingers in Johnny's direction. Johnny immediately picks up his teammate, carrying him off in the direction of where the inn's in-house doctor was. Rory just sighs, putting an arm around Ambrielle, "Let's go get you dried off."

Rory escorts Ambrielle back into her house, sending her to her room. Ambrielle grabs a shower, stripping out of her wet clothes. Once all cleaned properly, she gets back into her normal work clothes. Ambrielle comes back out with a towel to dry her hair.

Rory is still looking at her odd.

"So why did Johnny spray you with a hose?"

"Because I fell into a pile of horse poo," Ambrielle answer innocently, with her cheeks flushed.

"And why did you fall into a pile of horse poo?"

"What are you? My father? Geesh," Ambrielle puts down the towel, "He startle me. I got scared, back away and fell in. The horse laugh at me!"

Rory chuckles, "well that's what you get for being spastic and trying to take off, instead of talking to him like a normal human being?"

"He's not just a normal human being, he's _Johnny_." Ambrielle clenches her teeth, let out a frustrated growl.

"Yes I know!" Rory throws her hands in defeat. Rory had a tough time since the first night that Mikaela and Ambrielle showed up; dealing with Ambrielle's crush on Johnny was starting to get to her. Every time the Scot showed up, Ambrielle would go in the opposite direction.

"Am, I know you have a crush on Johnny," Rory holds her hands up, "right now, I don't know what to do since he happens to be a good friend and my neighbor. You're just going to have to deal with him."

"I-I can't."

"Could you at least get to know him? Maybe try to be civil? Please? I don't want my mother getting on my case in case you start hiding in the bushes or something."

"I only did that once," The comment made Rory's mouth drop, blinking in disbelief at her best friend.

"I'll be at the garage with my dad if you need me," Rory leaves Ambrielle to head back to work.

The rest of the day was uneventful. Ambrielle felt a sense of disappointment that Johnny didn't show up for the rest of the day. By the last afternoon, Ambrielle found herself looking for Johnny. She is reassure that Johnny wasn't at the inn by Mikaela who had seen him leave with Enrique. Ambrielle had to go into the kitchens with a pout, causing Evelyn to notice the girl's expression.

"What's the matter Ambrielle?"

"Huh? Oh nothing Mrs. Tremaine," Ambrielle takes in Evelyn wearing an apron around a pair of dark blue jeans and a maroon blouse. Her pretty hair is all wound up on a bun on the top of her head. Ambrielle smiles, thinking how lucky Rory was to look as beautiful as her mother.

"Hey I made something new, would you care to be my taste tester?"

"Doesn't Rory do it?"

"Yes but she left, saying something about going to check up on Enrique. I heard the poor boy had a incident with Mikaela."

"Yeah he is toast."

"Here," She lifts a spoon to Ambrielle. At first, it was alright until she began to notice something different about the smell afterwards. Rory came back, hoping her mother didn't make another 'unique' dish only to find Ambrielle drinking down a entire liter of soda.

"Geez...I can't believe you ate it." Rory didn't have to ask twice when she saw the empty plate.

"I can't believe it either," Ambrielle puts down the liter.

"You're going to be going to the bathroom all night," Rory couldn't help but laugh. Ambrielle just glares at her before sighing.

"Did Johnny really leave with Enrique or is he avoiding me for giving me a wet t-shirt?" Ambrielle blushes, fingering the cap of the liter bottle.

"Yes he did, he had to get Enrique back to his house so he could get some rest. The poor guy...though I doubt Mikaela is going to forgive him for flying into her bedroom while she was changing."

"Yeah, she's got his number," Ambrielle sighs.

"You got it bad...really bad. One minute you are avoiding him, the next you are missing him. So cute."

"Quit gushing," Ambrielle playfully pushes Rory away from her.

"Well? You two would make a cute couple," The response to that made Rory stagger away from the counter, "I'm just saying. Why don't you get to know him? Ooh, I know of the perfect chance too! He has invited us up for the weekend."

"You didn't..." Ambrielle knew the answer to that one.

"And I told him that we would come. We're going to have fun. We'll get to spend the night in a castle. The boys are going to show us beyblade and \they're having a huge party on Saturday. You're going to see lots of food and dancing!"

"I hate parties." Ambrielle sweatdrops.

"So? You are going to have fun this summer with your two besties in the world. You wouldn't want to make me sad, would you?" Rory pulled her best puppy dog pout, knowing that Ambrielle couldn't resist it. The blonde twitches, trying to avoid Rory's gaze. It fails, with Ambrielle silently agreeing to go up to the castle for the weekend.

"Great! Mom doesn't mind that we go up," Rory also tells her.

"She doesn't mind that three girls are going up _alone _to stay in a castle with _four _boys?"

"No, why?" Ambrielle falls over to that. Rory blinks innocently, with Ambrielle grumbling and cursing to herself.

"Nobody is going to pull anything. Johnny will reassure Mikaela that he will put a lock on Enrique's door."

"That's not the point..." Ambrielle sighs.

"At least get to know him," Rory softly smiles. She had gotten to know the Scot very well. Johnny regarded her as his unofficial sister, sharing with her secrets that not even teammates knew about. There were some things about Johnny that would make Ambrielle fall in love with him. She knew there was a chance the moment Johnny had said something to her earlier that week, especially after the riding fiasco.

Johnny asked about Ambrielle, with Rory trying to answer all his questions. She told him to try and get to know her. He responded, jokingly, if he could find her or catch her.

"Fine, I will try...for your sake." Ambrielle is hugged, with Rory cheering.

The kitchen door swings open to reveal Robert Jurgen coming in. The violet haired German stares at both girls.

"Where did Johnny take off to?" His red eyes stare at Rory.

"Oh he had to leave to take Enrique back to his house. The poor guy had a run in with Mikaela."

"I told him to be careful," Robert couldn't help but sigh. Enrique's luck with women tended to drive all of his teammates up the wall. It also got them in a boatload of trouble at times. There were days, incidents, etc. that Robert wished had never had happened due Enrique's stupidity.

"I'm sure he'll be okay," Rory smiles at him. Ambrielle takes notice of how Robert was reacting to Rory. She only began to notice something different about Robert whenever he was around Rory. Ambrielle pick up on it the moment she was in a heated debate with him and Rory had walk into the room. The German had stutter over his words momentarily when she asked them to stop.

"Lorelei, are you and your friends coming up this weekend? I heard Johnny ask you about the party."

"Yes, we are." Rory throws an arm around Ambrielle.

Ambrielle had blinked in surprise of Robert calling Rory by her full name. Normally, everyone called her by her nickname she had since she was small. It would annoyed Rory to death if Mikaela or Ambrielle called her by her full name. She didn't look annoyed when Robert said it.

"I should be leaving. I have to make sure Johnny doesn't try to kill Enrique before too long. That boy can be annoying."

"He has his moments Robert," Rory smiles, turning around to put away the soda that Ambrielle was drinking. Ambrielle watches Robert leave, who had taken one more look over his shoulder at Rory.

She lets out a small giggle.

"Hmm, what's so funny?"

"Oh nothing," Ambrielle was starting to see a little bit of why Robert was acting the way he was around Rory. The auburn haired girl blink, looking confused.

"It's nothing, say...is it possible for us to get a pizza for dinner? I think it would cheer Mikaela up after the Enrique incident."

"Sure, I'll sneak one from Mae." Rory nods, heading out to the buffet/dining room.

The girls had pizza for dinner, while talking about their day. Mikaela rants about Enrique alright, but Ambrielle distracts her with a movie with some hot guy taking his shirt off in it. Ambrielle sighs, thinking of Rory's words.

_Maybe I should get to know Johnny...maybe I'll stop being such a moron around him._

Ambrielle sighs again, with Mikaela standing on the couch, yelling at the screen. She just hope she wouldn't loose her sanity anytime soon.

**

* * *

**

"Enrique, you are a moron," Johnny stands over the Italian. Enrique had an ice pack to his face, giving Johnny the evil eye.

"I am not, if only you didn't spray me. I wouldn't have pissed off Mikaela," Enrique grumbles, thinking how much fear was in him when he saw the look on that beautiful girl's face. Never had he seen such anger.

"Not my fault that hose has some kick to it," Johnny sighs, sitting down across from Enrique.

"What's wrong? Disappointed that you could get Rory in on that wet t-shirt contest you were having with Ambrielle?" Enrique wiggles his eyebrows. A dark look is sent his way, from not only Johnny but Robert as well.

The Italian shrinks back into his seat.

"No, I just embarrass the poor girl even more."

"Why did you have Ambrielle completely drench?" Robert had arrived moments before, with Johnny having to calm down a whining Enrique about pain.

"She...she fell while cleaning out the stables. I scared her and she...yeah then I took the hose, then the scream then Enrique, then Mikaela, then Rory then...yeah." The Scot hangs his head.

"Just be thankful that Rory didn't decide to turn the hose on you," Enrique comments.

"She forgave me, but was curious as to why I had you up into Mikaela's bedroom. By the way, be warned. You're on the top of her death list."

Enrique mumbles something about hiding in his room. The Italian leaves, with Robert just shaking his head. His red eyes turn to his best friend. The Scot looked down, and confused.

"Is there something else on your mind?"

"Well," Johnny stares up from the floor, "I don't know. I'm not sure you can give me any advice on why girls act so strange."

"Yes, you're right." Robert sits down.

"So," Johnny looks around, "have you told Rory that you're crushing on her?"

"Who told you that?" Robert nearly falls out of his seat. Johnny laughs at his captain and best friend struggling to sit right back up in his seat. Johnny knew the moment that Robert met Rory that the proper, stiff German was all out of sorts for the pretty American girl.

"Nobody," Johnny folds his arms; a devilish smirk playing on his lips, "but you. I knew that you were crushing on her. I just needed confirmation."

"You...find this amusing? Why?" Robert stares at Johnny. He knew how much the Scot consider the beautiful red head like his own family. Robert had figured that Johnny would start up, letting out his temper. But no, the Scot was sitting there calm as possible.

"Because, it's you...liking a girl. Possibly for the first time since we known each other," Johnny smiles, "she's a sweetheart. She be good for you."

"Th-thank you," Robert blushes.

"I will say this, only because she's like the baby sister I never had. You break her heart...I will break something of yours." Robert nods, knowing that Johnny would carry out his threat.

"Give Ambrielle time," Robert comments after a few seconds of silence.

"That's what Rory told me," Johnny smiles, "but yeah, I know I do."

"Let's hope you can convince not to run away from you."

"I'm going to try," Johnny stands up, "Just something about her...just...I don't know."

"I'm sure you'll know in time," Robert puts a hand on Johnny's shoulder, "now let's go find Enrique. How is that he gets lost every time we come up to your family's castle?"

"Because," Johnny laughs, "It's Enrique."

The two friends and teammates go to hunt down Enrique from being stuck in a room or locked in a closet. Johnny's lavender eyes trail to a window, stopping to look out the lights of Cherrywood lighting up the Highland evening sky.

He smiles, thinking of Ambrielle before his thoughts are torn to his lost teammate.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade**

**

* * *

**

"Oliver!" Rory rushes into the arms of the famous French blader. The green haired boy laughs, hugging the red head before twirling her around. The two greeted each other happily. Mikaela and Ambrielle were giving the day off, and Johnny stop by with a surprise.

The surprise was Oliver. He had returned from London to be at the party Johnny's family was having at the castle. Oliver had to stop in and meet the two girls that the boys had talked non-stop about for the past few weeks.

"Oli, I like to introduce you to my friends, Mikaela and Ambrielle. Girls, this is Oliver."

"Nice to meet you," Oliver smiles, politely bowing to both girls. Mikaela lets out a very girly giggle which makes both Ambrielle and Rory stare at her odd. Oliver laughs, with Mikaela silently fangirling over him. He turns his eyes to Ambrielle.

"So this is the princess that Johnny had to rescue?"

The incident is replayed in Ambrielle's head. The blonde blushes, nodding to Oliver. He goes up to her, wrapping his arms around the girl, giving her a hug.

"You poor thing," Oliver pulls away, keeping one arm around Ambrielle's shoulders, "it's no wonder you were so frighten. Johnny can be very scary if he wants to."

"Now wait just a damn minute!" Johnny growls, with Oliver smirking at him.

"I'm teasing," Oliver looks down, "It's nice to meet you Ambrielle. Rory has told so much about you and Mikaela. It's nice to finally meet her two best friends in the world. Me, and the others made sure she wasn't completely lonely without you."

"Thank you Oliver," Ambrielle decided that the boy was sweet.

"You're welcome," He leads Ambrielle away, "Rory let's find a place to sit. I want to know everything that I miss since I was away."

"Yes Master Oliver," Rory rolls her eyes, getting giggles from her friends. Oliver rolls his eyes before smiling at Rory. Rory found a nice table outside in the garden. Ambrielle was seated next to Oliver, with Mikaela and Rory flanking his other side. Rory fills him in on anything interesting. The latest was the hose incident.

"I still don't know how Johnny did it," Rory chuckles.

"Stupid Italian," Mikaela grumbles, brushing her dark locks out of her face.

"Now now Mikaela," Oliver sweatdrops, "It's not entirely Enrique's fault."

"I figured him to be a pervert. Didn't think he try anything so soon!" Mikaela grumbles, crossing her arms across her chest. All three friends sweatdrop, staring at the grumbling Canadian.

"Is she always like this?" Oliver whispers.

"Yes, sadly." Rory sighs.

"Enrique is not all that bad, once you get to know him. I'm pretty sure that he's very apologetic for 'walking in' on you like that. He has been telling me how much he wants to apologize but fears that you won't let him have a word in. Enrique fears your temper. Give him a chance to at least say that he is sorry." The calm words from Oliver made Mikaela nod, getting up to go find Enrique.

"How," Ambrielle stares at Oliver with wide eyes, "did you do that?"

"Do what?" He blinks, pouring tea for the girls.

"You just told her to do something that she didn't want to do by not actually saying that she has to do it," Rory makes a face, "You're a genius Oliver."

"I try," He shrugs, "I give it some time before Mikaela will warm up to Enrique. I know he has his girl problems but deep down, he can be a gentleman."

"Let's hope so. Kae's temper is...well...let's just say its explosive." Ambrielle notice the look on Oliver's face.

"I just sent my best friend to his doom," Oliver sighs. The girls chat up the French blader, asking him all sorts of questions about him and the Majestics, mostly coming from Ambrielle. Rory smiles, happy that Ambrielle was bonding with Oliver. Mikaela had come back to the table, hugging Oliver.

"I did it," She sighs, sitting down, "I let him apologize and I forgave him."

"Now, see? Was that so hard?"

"No..." Mikaela pouts, "still wanted to kick him in the shin."

"Are all Canadians just as violent as you or are you just special?"

"I'm just special!" Mikaela couldn't help but hug Oliver again. Rory made a noise, telling her that he had a girlfriend. Oliver explained how he met Madeline. She was a guest at the inn and he was visiting Rory. It was love at first sight, so Rory push Madeline into talking to Oliver. It all work out when the two began dating after Madeline left the inn. The two had been inseparable since.

"Lucky girl," Mikaela smiles, when Oliver pulls out a picture. She had dark hair, much like Mikaela only she look a lot less tough and a lot more sweet. Oliver gushes, with the look of love struck written across his face. Ambrielle smiles, but deep down is secretly jealous of Madeline.

The pretty girl from London was lucky to have such a sweet and wonderful boyfriend like Oliver.

"Next time, I'll have to convince her to come up so we can all have a sleepover," Rory announces. She had become good friends with Londoner during the time that Madeline spent at inn during vacation.

"That would be awesome!" Mikaela chuckles.

Johnny had decided to not crash the time that Oliver was spending with Rory and her friends. He watches from afar, seeing how happy Ambrielle was acting around the French blader. A part of him was jealous on how casual Oliver can be around girls, while the rest of them were either mobbed or avoided. Her icy green eyes dance, and her smile widen showing off her pretty white teeth.

Lavender eyes watch with interest.

"I wish I could make her smile like that..." He mumbles.

"Are you spying on them?" Johnny nearly has a heart attack. Robert was trying to find where Johnny went off to. He found the Scot looking from the door, watching Oliver and the girls.

"No...I...yeah I am. Only because I was curious." Johnny whispers.

"Curious about what?"

"Ambrielle," Johnny turns his eyes away to look back at the blonde, "she's smiling...She's laughing and smiling. It's hard to find her like that every time that I'm around."

"Maybe you should try not sneaking up on her."

"Great advice Robert," Johnny sweatdrops, "thanks."

"At least talk to her when someone else is in the room, that way she won't feel like she's embarrass."

"Robert, you are so not helping," Johnny jumps when the four outside spot him from the door. He gives a casual wave before leaving, dragging Robert off with him. Ambrielle grows quiet, staring down at her fingernails. Oliver notices the change in Ambrielle's attitude.

He looks over to Rory and Mikaela, with the truth in his eyes.

Both girls nod, with Oliver turning back to Ambrielle. She lets out a squeak when Oliver grabs a hold of her arm. Silently, Oliver helps her out of her seat and drags her back inside. He didn't say much, only with a small smile plaster on his face. Ambrielle wasn't sure what he was up to when Oliver finally found Johnny.

"Johnny," Oliver watches as the Scot just stares at his teammate, "tell Ambrielle how sorry you are for scaring her the other day."

"I..." His lavender eyes look at hers, which turn away from him. He frowns, "I'm sorry...I didn't mean it. I'm sure I apologize already but...I'm sorry."

"I-I forgive you," Ambrielle lets out a squeak, trying to run away from the situation. The only thing stopping her was Oliver's death grip on her arm. The blonde tries to pull away, but the French boy wouldn't let up.

"Ambrielle, there is no need to be scare. Johnny didn't mean to. It was just an accident when-"

"It's not that!" Ambrielle finally wiggles her way out of Oliver's grip, taking off in the opposite direction. Both boys sweatdrop with Rory coming up into the room. She gets brush aside by Ambrielle.

"Okay, what just happen? What did you two do to her?" The red head stares back and forth.

"I am right. She does have a-" Oliver is silence with a stare.

"N-nothing," Johnny sighs, "am I really that bad to her?"

"No she..." Rory frowns, "she's...she handles awkward situations with...she's odd. She's sweet but odd when it comes to boys."

"But I'm a boy and she was fine with me." Oliver felt confused.

"That's because you are Oliver," Oliver sweatdrops at this. Rory turns back to the Scot who had sat down pouting. Rory hated to see Johnny like this. She really hated that Ambrielle avoids him, making him feel bad. She didn't want him to. She wanted to say that Ambrielle was crushing on him badly.

"How can I get to know her if she keeps running off?" Johnny sighs.

"Mikaela and I will tackle her and tie her down for you if you want," The innocent comment didn't sound so innocent coming. Oliver nearly fell over with laughter. Rory realizes what she just said, noticing the look on Johnny's face.

"You know what I mean," Rory throws a throw pillow at Oliver's head.

"I know what you mean Rory," Johnny stands up, "thank you for trying to make me feel better about all this. I just want to get to know her. What is she so afraid of?"

_She's afraid that she won't be wanted. That you'll just laugh at her. She's afraid of getting hurt. _

"There is a lot of things she is afraid of," Rory holds out her hand, "show her that she can trust you."

The look he gives her makes her huff, "well I'm trying on my end. I keep telling her to stop avoiding you."

"Does your mother know about her weird habits?" Johnny knew Evelyn wouldn't want anything to scare away the guests at the inn. As loving and caring that Evelyn Tremaine was, she also could be scary when she needed to get her point across.

"She's starting to notice," Rory sighs.

"I'm trying my best Rory," Johnny holds out his arms, "can I get a hug? I really need one right now. When she ran off like that, I felt...rejected."

"You weren't," Rory hugs him, "just give her time. You'll realize that underneath her awkwardness that's she's a cool girl to be around."

"Thanks Rory," Johnny holds onto her for a while, just wanting comfort. A thought comes into his head on how it would feel to be hugged by Ambrielle or to her hug her. The feeling of having the blonde in his arms softens the disappointment in his chest.

That's when he got an idea.

He was going to force himself to get to know her and she to get to know him even if she didn't like it. Thoughts of how he could get the pretty blonde to notice him made him smile.

"You're plotting," Rory pulls away from the hug, seeing the look on his face.

"Yes I am," Johnny chuckles, "I told you that your hugs were a healing gift."

"Right..." Rory laughs, ruffling his hair.

Ambrielle had run away, back to Rory's cottage. Her eyes stare out the window before shutting all the curtains and locking the door. The playful mutt Duncan stares at with tail wagging.

"I'm sorry Duncan," She sits down on the couch. The playful pooch whines before hopping up on the couch with her. It seem that every time she had a problem dealing with Johnny, the dog would automatically show up. Ambrielle was beginning to form a bond with the dog; with him visiting her at the stables.

"I'm okay, really," She gets a wet kiss to the face, "Okay okay, no I'm not. I got boy troubles. Which you wouldn't understand cause you are a boy."

His tongue rolls out, just staring at her with happy eyes.

"I know, be happy...don't worry about it." Her eyes turned back to the curtain covered window. The look on Johnny's face before she left hit her in a soft spot. Why was it that she was afraid yet she didn't want to hurt him?

"I can't help but worry," Ambrielle scratches Duncan's ears, "I feel like...I want to but..."

The dog rolls back over, staring at her with big dark eyes.

He gives her a wet kiss, before hopping down on the couch to go out his doggy door. Ambrielle just stares at the dog that went out possibly to find Rory or Johnny. The dog also liked the Scot just as much as she did.

The one difference was that she wasn't ready to go walking back out that door.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade.**

**

* * *

**

"Okay girls, time to go shopping!"

The announcement is made this morning by Evelyn who had come to Rory's cottage, notifying the girls about taking some time to go into the city. Rory was excited to show off Glasgow even more. It was her home city now since she changed citizenship. Mikaela makes noise about having to pick out outfits to wear to the party at the McGregor's.

The three girls all pile into Rory's Mini Coop, traveling back down towards the city. Ambrielle remember how big Glasgow was but now she was really getting a tour of the biggest city in Scotland. Her eyes widen at all of the architecture that they pass.

"We'll be heading down Buchanan Street, because from there we're in the retail district," Rory smiles at Mikaela taking pictures of about everything they had pass.

"I am so envious," Mikaela looks at Rory, "this place is awesome. It's actually a lot prettier then London."

"Yeah, that's what Madeline says," Rory goes to find a parking spot, "besides it smells a lot nicer too."

"No doubt."

Ambrielle gets out of the car, staring up at the tall structures around her. Bright signs were on every other building. There was a combination of new and old all around. She takes a breath in before looking around her.

There were just too many damn people.

"This city just isn't about retail," Rory leads them down to one of the stores that Evelyn had recommended, "it has a lot of history and art. Oliver loves coming up here to go the art museums with Madeline. Enrique likes to scope out the clubs looking for girls. I'm not sure what Robert and Johnny like to do but I like the shopping part."

"I bet you do," Ambrielle knew how much of shopaholic Rory could be if she wanted to.

"Woah, there is the Glasgow Beyblade Arena," Mikaela points out a large, dome structure just in the distance.

"Yeah The Jurgens and McGregor's co-owned on that building."

"It looks like it's been there for hundreds of years," Ambrielle takes notice of the design of the building.

"The McGregor's didn't want to disturb the look of the city with something too new and flashy, so the Jurgens made a compromise."

"Seems like you know a lot about hanging around people with money," Mikaela sounded snarky when she said the comment. Rory doesn't reply, feeling awkward with Mikaela and Ambrielle's situation.

"That's just what Johnny told me. Johnny isn't just rich. He also has status. He half way descended of royalty."

"R-royalty?" Ambrielle squeaks from behind Mikaela and Rory. Mikaela sweatdrops, with Rory trying to calm the poor blond down.

"His family isn't all that bad. His father is pretty stuffy but not as bad as Robert's father. You'll like Mrs. McGregor though. Dad calls her a pistol."

"So that's where Johnny gets his temper," Mikaela says out loud.

"From both sides actually, but he gets his looks from his mother. Red hair and pretty lavender eyes. She might be a spitfire but she's a sweetheart once you get to know her."

"I hope she is," Ambrielle mumbles.

Rory hears her, "she is. Trust me Ambrielle. She made me promise to bring you two up so she could meet you. I swear if Mom didn't love me so much, Mrs. McGregor would adopt me." The auburn haired girl sweatdrops.

"Or maybe she thinks that you'll marry Johnny," The statement came out snippy. Rory nods to Mikaela. The dark haired girl nods, going into the first store she saw. The red head turns to her friend.

"Am, I doubt it. I think too much of Johnny as a brother and a friend. The last thing I want is him as a boyfriend. Believe me, he's not my type."

"Well," Ambrielle huffs, "the way you two are and the way he looks at you, I just think-"

"Oh quit it," Rory swipes at her head. Ambrielle whines, rubbing the back of her head. Rory sighs, dragging her into the store after Mikaela. The red head grumbles about best friends being stubborn. Mikaela was already eyeing up all the bright colored dresses and jewelry.

"How many times must I tell you that I do not feel about Johnny that way? And how many times do I have to say that he doesn't feel that way about me? Geez," Rory huffs.

"It's just-"

"If you talk bad about yourself and saying that you don't have a snow balls chance in hell with Johnny, I'll make you wear pink," Rory threatens.

Ambrielle shuts up for the rest of the time they were in the store. Mikaela went on a tangent about finding the right outfit then begging Rory and Ambrielle to do their hair for the party. Both girls agreed, with Mikaela asking to stop at a nearby salon to pick up a few things.

By the end of the trip, the girls had the small trunk of Rory's car filled to the brim. Rory heads back towards the village and the inn. Ambrielle watches as the city fades and the village appears.

"Let's get something to eat here," Rory stops at a small pub and restaurant, "they got some really good comfort food."

"Good evening," A very tall brunette Scot walks up to their table once they were seated. Rory all about fell out of her chair with Mikaela and Ambrielle eyeing up the boy with the pretty hazel eyes.

"What can I get you?" He turns his attention to Rory, who was trying so hard not to giggle.

Once he took their orders, Rory collapses into a fit of giggles.

"He's cute..."

"Oh boy," Mikaela laughs. The girls were not the only ones out in the village today. Johnny got bored, and drags out Robert to get some fresh air. The two blader walk by the restaurant. Johnny back tracks, finally catching a glimpse of the girls seated just table a way from the window. Robert follows Johnny, seeing Rory smiling at a brunette guy who was smiling back holding a tray of drinks.

Johnny watches Robert out of the corner of his eye.

Jealousy was written all over his face.

"Rob," Johnny waves a hand up and down in front of Robert's face, "you got your scary face on."

Robert stops, sighing. His red eyes continue to watch the red head who was smiling along with her friends. Johnny frowns, knowing what was possibly going through the German's head at the moment.

"Relax," He puts a hand on Robert's shoulder, "you still got a chance. Rory is the kind of girl who goes more for personality rather then looks."

"Looks like he has both," Robert took notice how he came back, talking the girls up.

"Guess that means you're going to have to win her over," Johnny winks at Robert, nudging him. Robert groans, not knowing the first thing on how to win Rory's heart. The Scot senses his friend's trouble, before getting an idea.

"Ask Oliver when we go back to my place. He'll give you some tips."

"You realize I would be competing with some...," His words trail off, staring back at the window, staring at Rory.

"Rob, relax. I know you too well. You won't give up."

"That's on...everything else. With girls...I tend to give up because...you, Enrique, and Oliver have a lot better time with getting a girl's attention then I do."

That was the one thing Johnny always forgot about Robert. He may be the beyblade champion of Europe but when it came to girls, he was in last place. Johnny thinks back, knowing how most of the fangirls that would stalk them would either be Enrique's or his. Sometimes even Oliver had fans.

Very rarely did Robert had a nice, pretty girl go up to him just because they wanted to see _him _and not his teammates.

"If you really care about her," Johnny gives him a look, "then you'll win her over. Like I said, she's not like other girls. She just wants to be loved. It doesn't matter what you look like, as long as you treat her well and give back the same feelings."

"Thank you," Robert looks up, dragging his friend off to the side before they would be spotted.

The girls returned back to the inn. Once they unloaded the car, Mikaela announces that they start to get things pack for the weekend away to McGregor castle before she wanted to experiment on their hair.

"Rory...?"

"Hmm, what is it?" Rory walks back into the living room. Ambrielle comes out holding a violet rose in her hand. There is note attach to the stem with her blonde friend staring at her.

"It's...for you."

"Me?" Rory blinks, studying the note and the flower, "you don't think that...guy from the...restaurant did this, do you?"

"I doubt it," Ambrielle looks down, "plus there wasn't any time for him to do something like this."

"What's going on?" Mikaela comes back downstairs.

"Rory's got a secret admirer," Ambrielle nudges the red head. Mikaela makes a squeak, taking the flower from Rory. The handwriting was more fanciful then the handwriting of the Scot from the restaurant.

"I doubt it was him," Mikaela gives Rory a slow look, "are you going to keep it?"

"Yeah..." That answer was unlike her. Her blue eyes look soft, staring the rose. She takes it back from Mikaela, holding it gently in her hands. Mikaela looks over Rory's head, just shaking her head. Ambrielle smiles, thinking of who the secret admirer might be.

"Am..." Mikaela points with a finger, "are you going to tell us about your own secret admirer?"

"Hmm?" Am looks down on the counter to see, oddly, a green rose tied with a Scottish plaid bow. Both her friends giggle, knowing who it could possibly be. Rory mumbles something about Johnny dropping a very obvious hint.

"See? He's not all that bad," Rory touches her friend's shoulder.

Ambrielle holds up the rose, "It's unique..."

"It fits you," Rory smiles, putting her own rose in a small vase with water. Ambrielle lets Rory take care of it. She sets the green bloom in her room next to her bed. Normally flowers would make her sneeze, but she decided at least one bloom wouldn't hurt her. Her fingers barely touch the tips of the soft petals.

"So," Mikaela helps Rory organize the shopping bags, "just how big is this party?"

"Huge," Rory chuckles, "it's like a big summer thing that the McGregors do every year. It's one of those things. Don't worry, after all the stuff and huff is over, then we call all change into normal clothes and get crazy."

"Depends on how crazy."

"You'll have fun, maybe you can squeeze a dance in with Enrique."

"I am not going to dance with that Italian," Grey eyes glare at the red head.

"Aw c'mon, we can tell that you're starting to like him. You say that you don't but you do. You keep looking at him like you want to jump him every time he comes around." The flabbergasted look on Mikaela's face make Rory laugh even more, "like we don't see it Kae. It's obvious."

"Just wish he wasn't such a playboy."

"He's not...not really. Just..." Rory sighs, "just give him a chance."

"I'm afraid he'll blow it."

"Well at least try to be nice at the party. We don't need Enrique flying through a window at the party just because you don't want him to be within five inches of you."

"More like five feet."

"Kae..."

"Okay okay, I'll be nice." Mikaela stares back towards Ambrielle's bedroom, "You think she's going to be okay? I don't think I ever saw her get that dopey look before on her face."

"Well that's a good sign that Johnny has a chance then."

"He better not blow it," Mikaela cracks her knuckles, "Or he will answer to me."

"He'll answer to me as well, and Oliver." Rory taps a finger to the counter, "let's just hope that Am can be civil at this party. I hate to have her freak out when we're suppose to be having a good time."

That's all Rory could hope for Ambrielle and Johnny. That's all she could do. She just hope that she was right about them having a good time. The last thing she wanted is for them to not make a move on either side.

Her eyes turn back to her rose, before smiling.

She hoped.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade**

**

* * *

**

Ambrielle's eyes widen at the sight of the McGregor castle in front of her. This would be the first time to actually seeing Johnny's family home up close and personal. The pale grey castle was five stories tall, which included all the towers. The pointed tips of two of the towers reminded her of some fairytale castle. The way it was sitting up on the hill, surrounded by gardens and greenery, it felt that way.

Which is why she's standing in her dark green dress feeling very small.

"Isn't it beautiful?" Rory speaks from the other side of her. Ambreille stops gawking long enough to turn to her best friend at her side. Rory's long locks were curled, with half of them pin up into a fanciful bun. She wore a lavender dress complete with small white heels.

"Wow, talk about going all out," Mikaela stands in her sapphire blue gown. Her pretty dark hair is down for once, with all of her colored streaks out of her hair. She actually look like she belong with all the other beautiful people.

Ambrielle suddenly felt like a moth to the two butterflies on either side. Her pretty hair was curl just enough to not be poufy. Mikaela was a wizard when it came to do other people's hair. It was a shame that she hadn't wanted to tackle Johnny yet.

The though of Mikaela doing _anything _to his wild, red hair made her clenched her fists.

"You're making faces again," Mikaela pokes Ambrielle in the shoulder.

"Let's go inside, your jaws are going to hit the floor." Rory takes both of their hands, leading them inside the front door.

"Cinderella eat your heart out," Mikaela mumbles, with jaw unhinged. The castle at all wasn't cold or stuffy. Every place they went was warmed and inviting. The main ballroom was a open round area with doors that lead outside, bringing in the scents of the garden.

"It's beautiful," Ambrielle breathes, holding a hand to her mouth.

"Glad you like it..." A voice from behind speaks. Ambrielle tries to see who is talking before bumping into someone. Arms find themselves at her elbows, holding her steady on her feet. Her icy green eyes blink at the lavender.

"Hey there...you look beautiful."

If it wasn't for him holding her, Ambrielle would have fallen to the floor in a faint. Before she could make a move, she gets a warning glance from Rory.

"T-Thank you," She manages to whisper.

Johnny was dress nice, but casual. He was still sporting his bandana with his dress coat, t-shirt, and pants. He hadn't realize just how good she look in the dark green gown that she was wearing. It made her eyes stand out even more, looking mystical.

"You look wonderful," A voice from behind Mikaela makes her turn to see Enrique leaning against one of the pillars.

"Thank you, you actually clean up for this event." She speaks, sipping at the punch she manage to snag from the drink table.

"You took your colors out," Enrique wanted to move to touch her silky dark strands but he fear her temper. The dark haired beauty with the smoke color eyes made him weak but frighten. It wasn't much for him to be attracted to a beautiful woman. It just made him insane when the woman was not attracted to him. It made Enrique want to get to her know her all the more.

"They didn't match my dress," Mikaela hears music beginning to play. Both young adults stare at each other before someone makes a move. Enrique bows slightly, holding out a hand.

"May I have a dance, _bella_?"

Mikaela puts her empty cup on a passing waiter's tray, "I guess so...but no smooth moves Casanova."

"Don't worry, I'll be nice." He takes her hand, leading her out to the dance floor.

It was a surprise to see Mikaela acting civil for the first five minutes into the party. Rory is pleased, sending a thumbs up to Ambrielle. The poor blonde was still pink from Johnny coming up to her. Icy green meets pretty blue. Rory nods, giving her the go ahead.

"Um...J-Johnny...?"

"Yes?"

"Could we...I mean would you-"

"-like to dance?" He finishes the sentence for her. Ambrielle squeaks, nodding. She suddenly felt shy. She never really dance with a lot of guys before. This would be her first time dancing with a guy who really wasn't just a friend.

"I don't dance much, do you?"

"N-no."

"Then we can be awkward together," Johnny takes her hand gently, "let's see if I don't trip over my own feet. Feel free to laugh at me if I do slip up."

A giggle escapes Ambrielle's lips, causing Johnny to stop and stare at her. She covers her mouth, staring at the floor with wide eyes. He blinks, before a smile forms. He finally leads her out to the dance floor.

"I made you laugh..." Johnny grins, taking her into his arms.

It was sweet how gentle he was dancing with her among the others. Ambrielle struggles to look up into his eyes. A sinking feeling hits her stomach, with her wondering what was going through Johnny's mind at the moment.

"You can look at me, I'm not angry. I'm glad I made you laugh. It's hard to even make you smile when I'm around." Johnny twirls her, "I'm not that bad, trust me...please?"

"I'll...I'll try."

"Good," Johnny spins her again, before catching her. His cheeky grin makes her smile softly, with Johnny all but jump out of his shoes because of it. She look so pretty when she was smiling.

"Finally," Rory breathes from the corner of the ballroom, watching Ambrielle and Johnny. A sigh of relief comes out of her mouth when she sees Ambrielle smiling at Johnny. That was the sign she was waiting to see. If Johnny could make her smile, there was hope for them yet.

"Lorelei?"

She turns around to see Robert standing behind her. He look so noble standing in dress clothes. She always thought of him of some kind of modern knight. That's what made him impress her.

"Yes? Look, Johnny manage to make her smile and she didn't run away this time."

"That's good," He catches Johnny's eyes from the dance floor. Something passes between the two friends. Robert coughs, catching Rory's attention again.

"Would you...like to dance?"

"Me?" She look so surprise, with her blue eyes staring at him innocently. He tugs at his collar, before nodding.

"I would like to," She curtsies, getting him to smile. For some reason, no matter what she is doing, Rory manages to make him smile. That was the one thing he found himself so attracted to her. It also just how sweet and beautiful she was.

He leads her out on the dance floor, with Rory mentally giggling with excitement. She felt like a princess now. Robert couldn't help but feel his face warming to how close Rory was to him.

A almost identical pair of lavender eyes watches the dance floor, spying on Robert and Lorelei then Mikaela and Enrique. They finally stop on Johnny and Ambrielle. A warm smile appears on her lips, watching the two dance.

It wasn't long when the dance floor emptied, with the dancing duos returning to the side. Rory thanks Robert for the dancing, before wanting to drag Ambrielle away to hear what she had to say about Johnny and her dancing.

She would have if they were interrupted.

A woman with long red hair, pulled away from her beautiful face with small hair clips. Her lavender eyes dance, with her dress in a dark blue gown. Her arms first go around Rory, enveloping her into a huge hug.

Both Mikaela and Ambrielle stare at the woman hugging Rory, who look like she was getting her ribs crushed.

"Lorelei! how's my baby girl?"

"Mrs. Gregor," Rory laughs, "I'm fine."

"Mom, you were squeezing her again," Johnny steps forward, with his hand still on Ambrielle's arm.

"I'm sorry. I get so excited when you come over here." The lavender eyes perk up, "Oooh, these must be your friends, Mikaela and Ambrielle. Oooh, such beautiful names for such beautiful girls!"

"That's...Johnny's mother?" Mikaela turns to Enrique, disbelief that the perky red head was in fact Mrs. McGregor.

"Yes...yes she is." Enrique laughs.

Ambrielle was frozen to the floor where she was standing, just staring at the beautiful woman that was Johnny's mother. There was no way that the energetic, beautiful red head was his mother. She suddenly had a feeling of dread.

"Ambrielle?"

She squeaks to attention, having everyone stare at her. Mrs. McGregor stood in front of her, watching her.

She feels herself shaking violently, and suddenly its hard to support her own weight. Ambrielle staggers a bit, the shock hitting her from all sides. The sudden feeling of not being good enough hits tenfold.

"Ambrielle, are you alright?" Concern is written all over Mrs. McGregor's face, rushing to Ambrielle, with Johnny trying to hold the shaking girl.

Her mouth opens and closes, but no words escape it. She closes her eyes, desperate to compose herself. Her hands blindly reach out to Mikaela, who pulls her out of Johnny's arms and into her own.

"What's wrong?" Enrique dares to inquire

"Social anxieties," Mikaela replies briskly, refusing to meet anyone's gaze. Mrs. McGregor immediately looks to Rory who nods, as the two women lead Mikaela and Ambrielle out of the ballroom and into a cozy, sitting room. Johnny stands there, a bit in shock himself over the blonde's mere reaction to his mother.

"Impressive," Enrique gets smack up side the head by Robert.

Rory closes the door to the sitting room silently behind her as she returns to the Majestics.

"So what's the real reason?" Robert asks softly.

Rory swallows hard, debating on telling them, but decides it would be best for them to know. "Am... she... your mom, Johnny, is exactly the kind of mother that Ambrielle never had in her life. She's... jealous."

Johnny opens his mouth, then chooses to close it. Something hits the Scot right in the heart. His eyes drift to the close doors before staring back at Rory, "I didn't mean for her to get so upset."

"None of us expected her to react that way," Rory coaxes, "She did the same thing with Kae's mother and mine as well."

"Yeah, but...you and Mikaela are her friends. I'm trying to win her over and I'm failing," He hangs his head, worried about the poor blonde. Rory pulls him close and hugs him as tightly as she could.

"You're doing wonderful. She didn't run away from you."

"Y-yeah...I know." Johnny looks at Rory, "how can I make it up to her?"

Robert glances at him, "You've done nothing wrong. Her reactions are not for you to take the blame. If anyone is at fault, its her biological mother's."

Everyone gives Rory a look when the red head gets a look on her face. Johnny inches away slowly at scary look written all over Rory's face. The red head grumbles something about evil witch or whatnot.

Enrique gets an idea, "how about after the party, you show the castle and the grounds? It be the first time she's seen a real castle before."

Rory perks up at this, "Yeah! Oh, and definitely show her the library!"

"Why the library?" the redhead and blond bladers ask together.

"Because," Rory smiles, "she likes to read. She'll really be impress by you if you do, Johnny."

"Oh, so she does have an intellectual side?" Robert snorts at this, "How shocking.

Rory gives him a look that makes Enrique and Johnny step away from Robert. "Why can't you two get along?" Rory growls, looking ready to pull her hair out.

"Because she's a crude, irate, temperamental, immature child." Robert replies hotly and indigently, voicing his apparent dislike of Ambrielle.

The look on Rory's face makes Robert stop, with Enrique and Johnny looking very awkward. Johnny shakes his head.

"Well, you get along with me just fine." She snaps.

"B_Because you are k-kind a-and p-polite and k-know w-what t-to say!"

"And what, Ambrielle's a social outcast?" Johnny starts looking ticked as well. Enrique suddenly decides to leave, feeling the conversation didn't really need him. Rory sighs, looking like she might cry due to the frustration. She mumbles a goodbye, leaving the two bladers. Johnny gives Robert a dark look.

"Why did you have to say that?"

"I...I don't know," Robert groans.

"Not only did you insult Ambrielle, but you made Rory upset," Johnny glares, "Now I'm angry."

Robert flinches guiltily, "I am trying, Johnny, to get along with Ambrielle but its just so... difficult! She called me a stuck up egotistical ass yesterday!"

"Because you are," Johnny groans, slapping his forehead.

Robert stiffens, "Hmph. Nice to be made aware that you think so little of me as well, Jonathan."

"I think highly of you. I'm not going to lie. Yeah, I can be asshole and so can you. But right now, both the girls we're trying to impress are either mad at us or won't talk to us."

He sits down, "can you at least try to be nice to Am for Rory's sake? It would be make her so happy."

Robert hesitates and contemplates the idea in his head. Finally he gives a deep sigh and a reluctant nod. "Fine. I will try and control my dislike of Ambrielle."

"Good," Johnny looks at him, smiles, "if you really try Robert, you be perfect for Rory. I still don't understand how one innocent girl can get you all up in knots."

Blushing madly, Robert turns and hides his blood red face as Johnny goes to head back inside the sitting room. Ambrielle is still close to Mikaela, with his mother trying to give her some tea to calm her nerves.

He watches as his mother apologizes for her scaring her, to which Ambrielle mumbles something back about not being her fault. Mrs. McGregor smiles.

"It's alright sweetheart," She pushes a curl out of Ambrielle's face, "you don't need to feel like you have to impress me or anyone else in this home. Now, I want you, and Mikaela and Rory to go out there and have fun. Alright? If you start feeling shaky again, just come in here or go outside for air."

"T-thank you Mrs. McGregor," Ambrielle still felt small in the woman's presence.

"You're welcome," She plants a kiss on top of Ambrielle's head, "You're a sweetheart Ambrielle. Reminds me of my first time to this castle. I was just as bad as you were."

"You...were..." Ambrielle studies the woman.

"You were not the only girl coming in here thinking she felt like social outcast. All that matters is that you have fun with your friends. Now do so, okay?"

"Yes ma'am," Ambrielle felt a bit better, staring at the woman who was once in her shoes.

Johnny smiles, hiding behind a bookshelf as the girls leave the room. Mrs. McGregor stands up, dusting her gown off. Her lavender eyes look to the bookshelf.

"Jonathan, I know you're in here."

"Hey Mom," He comes around, staring at his mother.

"She's going to fine," She walks up to him, planting a kiss on his cheek, "so what are you going to do to get her to like you?"

"Bu-how-did, what?"

"A mother knows," She smiles secretly, with lavender eyes dancing.

"Uh...I was...going to show her around the castle? She's never been to one officially. I figured it be a good ice breaker, besides the dance. Rory even mention the library since she likes to read so much."

"Aw," Mrs. Gregor smiles, "good boy. Now you and your friends behave. And be kind to her. Take your time and be gentle with her heart. She's so delicate yet strong...I like her!"

Johnny just stands there, confused by his mother's last words once Mrs. McGregor leaves the room. A small smile appears, knowing he didn't have to worry about impressing his parents with Ambrielle. All he had to was try to impress her.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade.**

**A/N: Much love to ASlaveToWords for reviewing and to Eidolon Twilight Princess for helping me write part of the chapter.**

**

* * *

**

Once most of the guests were gone, the friends had time to explore around the castle. Mikaela was enjoying all the rooms inside while Ambrielle enjoy her time walking around the gardens. Oliver showed up with his beautiful girlfriend, Madeline. The Brit could have pass as Mikaela's younger sister, except her eyes were a deep chocolate brown.

She wore a dark pink dress with her beautiful hair pulled back into a bun. She bonded immediately with Mikaela, for sharing the same tastes in music. Ambrielle and her connected through being the cute, quiet ones.

"She's like a sweeter, younger version of you." Ambrielle comments to Mikaela, who gives a warning to her.

"Hey, I can't be all that bad, can I?"

"You want us to answer that?" Am laughs at Mikaela's facial expression, "You are not that bad."

"Rory told me all about you girls," Her British accented sounded so posh yet she was smiling sweetly, Madeline stares at the two girls, "I'm glad I got more friends to come visit if ever Oliver kicks me out to have male bonding with his friends."

"I wouldn't kick you out for nothing," Oliver reaches over, planting a kiss on his girlfriend's cheek. Madeline blushes, with Mikaela asking how a club dj and a French prodigy got together.

"I don't know...he was so sweet and he did everything right. I was taken aback when I saw him around the grounds of the inn when my parents and I came up for vacation. That's when Rory suggested that I go talk to him. She said so many nice things, but I was so scared of getting rejected. I figured a guy like Oliver would never be interested in me."

Oliver tugs her closer, with Ambrielle and Mikaela gushing.

"But, as I got to know him, and as he got to know me, we fit." Madeline holds up their hands, with fingers laced together, "He's the one. I know it."

"Aw," Oliver plants another kiss on Madeline's cheek before she tugs down his tie to give him a heated kiss on the lips.

His friends look from afar, watching how the girls gushed over Oliver and his beautiful love.

"Yay, I get a little sister now." Mikaela tugs Madeline away from Oliver, hugging the younger girl. Ambrielle and Rory all join the hug. Oliver smiles, before noticing the looks on his friends' faces.

He walks up to him, leaning in casually.

"I don't know who is more pitiful," The comment makes all three bladers jump, staring at their French friend. Oliver smirks, crossing his arms across his chest. So far, he knew that Johnny was beginning to have a crush on Ambrielle, Robert was over heels for Rory, and, by some odd sense, Enrique was showing signs that he was interested in Mikaela.

He prayed for Enrique's soul, before worrying about the others.

The first off his list was Johnny.

The Frenchman nudges the Scot, giving him a look. "I thought you were going to take Ambrielle on a tour of the castle. You know, just the two of you?"

"Oh, right." Johnny hurries over to the group, asking for Ambrielle to come with. The blonde agrees, shyly letting Johnny lead her away. The three girls turn around, staring at the boys. Oliver gives them all a thumbs up.

"They'll be fine, promise."

The entire castle was just wonderful. Ambrielle took in every detail she could, but it was hard when Johnny was holding her hand the whole time. A whole lot of thoughts plague her mind, wondering what Johnny was thinking. He had been kind since she came back out of the sitting room earlier.

Johnny gulps, feeling awkward, despite how her eyes light up being in the castle. She seem to fit so well in it, with her beautiful blonde hair and wearing the dark green gown. She look like a princess within her own castle.

A image pops into Johnny's head, making him blush.

His thoughts go back to what Rory had told him earlier.

"Wait," He stops, making her accidently bump into the back of him, "there is someplace I want to show you. You're going to like it." He leads her to the other end of the castle before stop at a door.

"Close your eyes," Johnny looks at her. Ambrielle just stares at him, looking frighten as to what could be beyond the door.

"You'll be okay, trust me. Only you will like it." Johnny sees her close her eyes. With as quiet as he could be, he opens the door to let them in.

"Okay," Johnny has his hands over her eyes, entering the room, "now...open them." He uncovers her closed eyes. Her icy green eyes about pop out of her head, gaping at the room they were now in. It was a massive and beautiful library, every single wall a book shelf, including the area above the fireplace. The windows went from the floor to the ceiling and overlooked the forests that outstretched behind the castle.

"Do you like it?" He holds his hands in fist, hoping that he made the right move.

Ambrielle takes a single step forward, ""like it? I'm in love with it."

Johnny silently pumps his fists in victory, before staring at the beautiful girl standing in the library. He felt his heart almost give out, feeling a tingle go from his gut to his head.

"Romance novels?" Ambrielle blushes as she examines the shelf closest to them, "Your mother's?"

He blushes, "Y-yeah..."

Ambrielle blushes as she examines one, "Um, my old friend got me into them in high school... embarrassing to admit but despite the, er, explicit scenes they're really good stories."

"I...yeah? Cool," He wasn't sure if this was surreal or what. There was line of embarrassment and...Well the other word made Johnny feel even more awkward now.

"Dunno why I'm admitting this but I used to wish that a guy like in those books would come into my life and sweep me off my feet." Ambrielle pauses and quickly puts the book back on the shelf. "That fantasy's long gone now."

Johnny glares at the books his mother reads. He felt like there should be a large red arrow blinking in his direction, trying to get her attention.

"Don't talk like that," He steps forward, ""You shouldn't give up now, you still got a chance to find someone."

Ambrielle starts to wander forward, her hands behind her back. Johnny follows and watches as her icy green gaze takes in the architecture of the room.

He gulps, with his hands shaking.

Ambrielle hesitates as she finds the old fairytale books, "Have you ever wondered why people fall in love?'

Yeah," He thinks back to how Oliver fell in love with Madeline, how his father fell in love with his mother...

"So strange how easy it is for people to fall out of love as well..."

"Hey," He finally takes another step forward, "what's with all this talk now?"

Ambrielle looks down, "Just passing thoughts, is all..."

He lifts her chin, "Yes people do fall out of love, but the love that's forever, that's when you can't fall out of love that one special person." Now where did this all come from? Since when was he a romantic? Maybe he had been around Oliver and Madeline way too long.

"Don't be so down on it..." Johnny smiles, "if you're still wishing on that hero to rescue you, you still got plenty of time to find him."

Ambrielle shifts her eyes uncomfortably, "I doubt that the hero would want the broken damsel."

"You're not broken," He whispers.

She quickly steps back, "You can't say that. You don't know that. You don't know me."

"I would know you," He steps forward, "If you let me get to know you. How can I if you won't let me in?"

Ambrielle flinches and meets his eyes painfully, "I'm so sorry I've been avoiding you."

"Apology accepted," He smiles, "will you let me in now Am? Please?"

Ambrielle nods slowly, "Yeah.."

"Thank you," Johnny wasn't sure what he was thinking. In fact, he was thinking at all. He wraps his arms around her, putting his chin on the top of her head. His lips brush her forehead, thankful that the girl in his arms wasn't going to run away from him. His lavender eyes stare back down into her icy green.

She's blushing from his subtle and innocent kiss.

"Ambrielle," He whispers, tilting his face so that their noses brushed, "as far as I can tell, you are far from broken..."

What was happening? What had honestly gotten into him? He had never really known what to say, especially to a girl he liked so much.

Now all of sudden, he was saying words that were making the blonde in his arms tremble.

His eyes close partially, leaning in. Ambrielle panics, unsure what was happening, but she manages to stagger free from his arms and trips over the leg of one of the many reading chairs. She falls backwards, Johnny's reflexes kicking in as he snatches her wrist, desperate to prevent her from falling. Her weight is took much and he finds himself tumbling forward as well.

The outcome was rather...awkward.

Ambrielle squeaks as her eyes open and she finds herself pinned to the carpeted floor, her dress hiking up her thighs, where Johnny's knee happens to be placed to keep himself from laying on top of her.

Johnny lifts himself, staring down at the girl he landed on. "I am so sorry..." He tries to stand up, only to about fall flat on his face next to her.

His face reddens on how close he was to her.

This wasn't how it was suppose to be.

He was supposed to pull her close and kiss her romantically, like Oliver had told him. This moment was supposed to be perfect. Now, it was completely in disarray.

"Ambrielle, are you okay?" He rolls off, sitting on the floor next to her. Her hands cover her pink face as she nods, moaning into her hands in embarrassment.

Johnny looks down at her, feeling guilty and irritated at himself. His lavender gaze travels down to where her dress bunches up. An embarrassing glimpse of her panties causes his face to turn as red as his hair, along with his hormones to nearly slip free from his self-control. Johnny stands up, trying to regain his senses. He offers a hand to Ambrielle to pull her up off the floor.

She feels herself being pulled to her feet, her hands immediately adjusting her dress and she keeps her eyes to the floor. The awkward and embarrassing tension remains between them.

"I'm sorry for embarrassing you," Johnny apologizes, "I was trying to be...well...I mess up."

Ambrielle glances at him from under her lashes, her head cocked slightly to the side, and her honey strands catch the light. Johnny looks at her, with his face not red anymore. His heart was doing a Scottish dance in his chest, with his mouth running dry. If there was a moment, this would be it. Now, for certain, he knew what Oliver had felt when he first laid eyes on Madeline.

That one look was all it took for him to feel that one true moment, for him to throw away all and any hesitance that he felt when it came to Ambrielle Connor.

Ambrielle feels Johnny reach up and touch her cheek. His lavender eyes looked...Something in them made her heart race.

Johnny takes that one step closer, standing so close that his body brushes against hers with every breath he drew. Ambrielle's face burns but she finds she can't look away from his captivating gaze. Johnny's other hand trails across the small of her back, the way his fingers dancing across her skin through the soft material of her dark green dress spreading chills all over her.

Before she can piece together what was about to happen, it did.

If Johnny could piece together a moment of bliss, it was right at this moment. Lips touch hers, causing her to let out a muffled surprise. Johnny closes his eyes, not wanting to let go. The small peck turn into a four minute lip lock. No matter how much Ambrielle wants to, and doesn't want to, pull away it just simply seems like her lips were magnets to Johnny's.

His lips were warm, hot and seeking her full ones. With every kiss he pressed her body closer to his. Ambrielle, having kissed several times, was surprised by how excited she already was from his simple kiss. A hand goes into his hair, making him tremble. Johnny had never felt so weakened by anything before this...

Someone of his nature shunned away weakness. However, shunning it away now would mean having to push Ambrielle away. With the way his hormones were severally out of control right now, that was the last thing Johnny McGregor was going to do.

He pulls away, before leaving a small peck on her lips.

Ambrielle's eyes, wide with passion, suddenly fill with panic a second later as she realizes what just happened.

"Please tell that you enjoyed that," He whispers, not finding the energy to talk any louder.

Ambrielle laughs nervously, "My brain... is like in a million different places. I can't even think straight. Wow."

"I'm not sure I have a brain left," Johnny could only feel her presence and the floor at the moment.

Ambrielle squirms slightly, trying to hide how much torture she was in at the moment. Johnny lets her go, just for a few seconds, because he couldn't stop shaking.

"So... um..." Ambrielle brushes a strand of blond locks behind her ear, "Um... would you mom mind if I borrowed some of these?" She indicates to the romance novels.

"No," He shakes his head, trying to regain some stability to his sway, "she won't mind. Actually, she'll be happy that someone else is reading them. I swear sometimes I see my dad peaking so he can-" Now he was rambling. Why was he rambling?

His eyes linger on her kiss-swollen lips before he licks his own.

"Yeah, take them. She won't care...um...so...could you give me a second? I'll be right back." He tries to walk out the door before slamming into the wall next to it. He regains composure, laughing at himself before leaving the room. He sinks against the corridor wall, tugging at his confining dress pants and suddenly grateful the blazer goes to mid-thigh.

The last thing he needed to embarrass her with.

Hell, he didn't even know how to deal with this sort of stuff. Out of all of them, Robert and him were the least experienced with girls and intimacy. Enrique was, unfortunately, a womanizer and Oliver was French so their experience was a lot more than either one of theirs. Johnny groans, rubbing his hands over his face.

There wasn't any way he could go and look Ambrielle in the face while his self-control wore this thin. That was just asking for trouble. It was one of those things that he didn't want to have to put her through.

Once he return Ambrielle to the wing where the girls would be staying, he walks back to his wing. He finds all three of this friends waiting, all dressed casually now, waiting to go do something else. Oliver is the first to notice some difference in Johnny.

"So," Oliver watches Johnny stagger into the room, "how did it go?"

"Very...well." He walks into his room, shutting the door.

"Um...what just happen to Johnny?" Enrique asks out loud.

"Oh boy," Oliver grins, "poor boy has been kissed...or he kissed her."

"That's got to be some kiss," Enrique blinks, surprised.

"Yes, got to be." Oliver looks down at his phone, seeing a text from Rory. Whatever she had written made the French blader chuckle.

Yes, it defiantly was some kiss.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade.**

**insert line here**

"Tell me."

"N-no."

"Tell me."

"I said no."

"Please, I want to know what happen between you and Johnny," Mikaela would have harass Ambrielle last night but due to her locking herself in the bedroom, there was no way. So by morning, Mikaela was waiting for her. Ambrielle wasn't sure how to explain what happen last night after the party.

The kiss haunted her dreams.

"Fine," Ambrielle sighs in defeat, "I...well...um...Johnny...kiss me last night."

"He-what?" Grey eyes look like saucers, with her leaning against the bed. Ambrielle bites her lip with Mikaela asking her a lot of questions about how, when, where, and how.

"I...well...it was awkward, in the library, and...wow..."

"Wow?" Mikaela was now very interested.

"Yeah-wow."

The amount of blush hitting Ambrielle's face determined for Mikaela just how much of 'wow' was meant from that kiss. A smirk plays across Mikaela's pretty features, with Ambrielle trying to shrink away from her best friend.

"So...wow huh?"

"Y-yes," Ambrielle curls up on the bed, hugging a pillow to her chest. She could recall every single detail that had happen last night. She just wasn't sure just how much detail she should tell Mikaela.

"Tongue involved?"

"Mikaela!"

"What? I'm asking since you're not sparing any details about just how this kiss was 'wow'." Mikaela sits next to Ambrielle on the bed.

"He actually kiss you? Like pull you to him and kiss him?"

"In a sense, yeah." Ambrielle wanted to hide how awkward the whole scene was, "I told him I would let him in, and that I would let him get to know me...instead of running away and hiding."

"Aw," Mikaela wraps her arms around the blonde, with her head on the top of Ambrielle's, "that's good. I was starting to worry. Not as much as Rory but, you know. I want you to be happy."

"I know," She hugs the dark haired girl, "he...wow...it was wow."

"The touch feeling or just the whole thing was wow?"

"The whole damn thing," Ambrielle blushes, trying to hide her smile, "I...I never kiss a guy like that and felt...complete."

"Aw, you're falling for him." A look sends Mikaela about off the bed, "I mean, you have to be. You can't talk like that without...it..."

"I..." A moment of panic rises up in Ambrielle's chest.

"Hey hey, forget about what I said. Enjoy it."

"I did," Ambrielle pauses, "but..."

"But...but what? there should not be 'buts' for a 'wow' kiss." Mikaela puts her hands on her hips, sternly looking at Ambrielle. The poor blonde shakes her head, looking confused.

Why did Johnny kiss her in the first place?

**

* * *

**

"Johnny? What happen last night with you and Ambrielle?" Rory had finally gotten a hold of the Scot. The poor guy had been avoiding the girls all morning. She was starting to worry that something bad had happen between them. She wasn't completely worried though.

Ambrielle had arrived back to the wing last night with a dopey look on her face.

Johnny slowly turns in his seat, staring at the red head. Innocent blue eyes blink, staring at him for answers. It didn't take much for him to sigh. He waves her over to the table, pulling out a seat for her.

"So?"

"I...I kiss Ambrielle, okay?" He hangs his head, damning his hormones and feelings to hell. He couldn't sleep very well last night, with a lot of thoughts driving him about up the wall. It took all his self control to not go back and get Ambrielle.

"You...what?" Blue eyes stare in wonder at him.

"I...I just wanted one kiss. I was trying to be romantic. Like Oliver. I failed once," He groans, recalling the awkward position that he was in with Ambrielle. He was thankful that nobody walk in on them.

"And then?"

"I kissed her. For real this time." Johnny lets out a groan, "I...I couldn't sleep last night and...damn it Rory, I can't get it out of my head. She...I...damn it. I'm weak and, oh boy was it a kiss for-"

A loud smack hits his nose, causing the Scot to snap out of his trance. He turns to stare at the auburn haired girl glaring at him holding a rolled up newspaper in her hand.

"No."

"But we didn't-"

"No," was all she said, "I know you care about her and you're having feel-"

"I'm falling for her," Johnny admits out loud, "fast. She said she let me in. I want to get to her. I..." He pauses to take notice of the look of tears in Rory's eyes.

"Why are you getting mushy on me?" He hands her a napkin.

"Because," She sniffles, "it finally hit you. Like it hit Oliver with Madeline."

"Yeah..." He rubs the back of his head, chuckling, "I know how he feels. I...want to know her heart. I want to know everything. Damn it, Rory, quit it!"

"I'm sorry! I get sentimental." Rory giggles with Johnny rolling his eyes at her. The two talk about what to do next. Rory suggest that maybe he should talk to his mother. That resulted in Johnny mumbling something about crazy woman. Rory then suggests her mother, to which Johnny agreed. He would talk with Mrs. Tremaine once he drop the girls off later that day.

"Did you really have to hit me in the nose with a newspaper?" Johnny eyeballs her, with Rory holding her mighty 'weapon' of choice. Rory giggles, with Johnny giving her a hug.

"I better go find out where they are. Let's hope Kae isn't trying to plot Enrique's death again or-"

"DAMN IT! I WILL DEFEAT YOU!" A loud female voice cuts her off. Both Rory and Johnny stare at each other before taking off in the direction of the loud voices. The first one was very female, with the other sounding a lot like Robert.

They find two in the library, of all places, with Ambrielle and Robert having a glaring contest over a chess board.

"What is going on in here?" Johnny asks, ready to rescue either Robert or Ambrielle. He just wasn't sure which one was going to move first. The fierce look in both their eyes made him gulp.

"It's a tie...again." Ambrielle sits back down in her seat, pouting.

"A tie? What?" Rory looks over the board, "wait...you mean...you two can't-"

"For some reason," Robert glares at the pouting one, "we keep ending in a tie."

"I will defeat you, you obnoxious prick!" Ambrielle stands up, pointing her finger at Robert. Robert felt a slight twitch in his one eye before growling at her. Rory looks over to Johnny.

"Uh so you want the girl or the German?"

"I'll take the girl," Johnny picks Ambrielle by her arms, setting her down away from Robert with Rory standing next to Robert. She puts a hand on his shoulder, "easy...it's just a game-" She holds up a hand when he turns to say something to her.

"Don't you dare snap at me," Her voice rose, glaring at him. Both Johnny and Ambrielle watch as Robert backs down, apologizing for his behavior. Ambrielle snickers about Robert getting whipped. That was the last straw with the German about to say something else when Johnny drags Ambrielle out of the room.

Rory sighs, rubbing her temples, "I think I got a headache coming on. I have never met two people so stubborn in one room before. Why do you let her get to you?"

"I...I don't know. Just she pushes my buttons and I-"

"You react," Rory blinks, "still...at least you didn't try to kill her."

"I'm so sorry, Lorelei."

"Nah, it's okay. I don't think there is nothing on this planet that is going to get you two to be nice to one another. I'll find a way to deal with it." She sits down in the empty chair across from him, "You know...I've never played chess before...could you show me?"

"I...you would want me to show you?" Robert ignores the feelings in his chest, staring at the smiling girl in front of him.

"Please, the last time I was taught, I was beat in two to three moves. It was pitiful."

"I'll. I'll show you," He arranges the pieces back up, taking her step by step. Johnny and Ambrielle watch from the crack in the door. Johnny groans, wondering what Robert's methods were to winning over Rory. Ambrielle continues to glare.

"Would you stop that?" He pokes her in the arm.

"No...I don't like him."

"Yeah, we all know that." Johnny looks back up, "He likes her."

"I know, I can tell," Ambrielle stares at Rory smiling, trying to figure out the game, "I just...I don't know. I'm scared that...if something does happen between the two of them, that he'll break her heart. He doesn't really know her like we do."

That thought hits Johnny in the stomach, making wonder if Robert could accept Rory for who she really was. Yes, she was sweet and kind, but she had her moments of imperfection. That's what made her so amazing. If only Robert would stop being so prickish, he might have a chance.

The realization that he was alone in the hallway with Ambrielle hits Johnny, making the Scot step sideways from the blonde. His face turns red, recalling the room that their two friends were in was the same room that the kiss had happen.

"Um...Ambrielle, so...about last night..." Johnny wasn't sure what he was about to say. He had to say something so less awkward.

"Johnny? Ambrielle? What are you two doing?" Mrs. McGregor catches the two standing at the slightly opened door to the library. Mrs. McGregor shoos Ambrielle away from the crack, taking a peek at Robert and Rory.

"Ooohoho," A smirk appears on her face, "so dear Robert has a crush on Rory, huh?"

"Wow, and we didn't have to say anything," Ambrielle pokes Johnny.

"I say for him to go for it but he's too much like his father. Stuffy old man..." Mrs. McGregor turns, smiling at kids. Her eyes land on Ambrielle who lets out a squeak.

"Ambrielle, I was wondering...would you like to occupy me to lunch?"

"Uh, well sure?"

"Johnny, you can stay here and make sure Robert doesn't do anything remotely stupid to hurt that poor girl's heart. I hate to think he be the reason the Jurgen line dies off." That last statement made by his mother makes Johnny roll his eyes. Ambrielle gives him a small wave goodbye, following Johnny's mother.

Ambrielle found herself in some indoor porch with a view of the valley. Mrs. McGregor smiles, offering a seat for her. She sits down, staring at the woman in front of her.

"Hungry? I had sandwiches made. I figured you probably be full by the large breakfast this morning." Small club sandwiches lay on pretty plates. Ambrielle recalls the breakfast with the boys eating more the girls were.

Though it was a surprise that Rory ate more then Johnny.

How and where the tiny girl put it was a mystery.

"Um, is there a reason why you wanted to have lunch with me?" Ambrielle gets to the point, with her finger interlaced, staring shyly at the beautiful woman in front of her. She felt like she was eating with a queen.

"I want to get to know you, Ambrielle," The red head folds her hands on the table, smiling, "and I would like to apologize again for seeming so forward last night. I know what its like to come to one of these parties and feel so small."

"I know, I remember...you...told me..." There was no way that beautiful woman ever felt that way.

"I wasn't much when I first came to McGregor castle. I...my family had moved from Ireland, settling in Scotland. Dad always said it reminded him of home. I met Johnny's father while out with some friends one night in London. I fell hard and fast, but I had trouble. Trouble when he invited back up to the castle. I felt so small, as if someone like him could never want to have a little poor Irish girl. I was wrong." Lavender eyes soften, "how do you feel about Johnny?"

Ambrielle's mouth closes, blushing.

"Just tell me honestly how you feel. I won't get angry."

"I...I feel something...for him. I mean...the first time I seen him beyblade...I always had a crush on him. Now, with him so close, it's...I'm not entirely sure about my feelings. I'm scared."

"It's okay to be scared," Mrs. McGregor takes Ambrielle's hand, "just don't...let it go. How about we see where everything takes you now, huh? Nothing wrong with that."

"But I've been hurt before!"

"So? So has every other woman who has her heartbroken," A motherly smile comes back, "I understand you afraid of being hurt, of rejection, of that you don't deserve him. You do sweetie. And as far as I can tell, he might like you too."

Mrs. McGregor stares, blinking at the red face girl. Ambrielle suddenly realizes that Johnny's mother knew nothing of the kiss that had happen last night.

"Um...Johnny was showing me around. He told me that it was okay to borrow some of your romance novels. I...I hope you won't mind."

"No, you go right ahead. In fact, you can borrow whatever books you want from the library. It can be your place here for you." A loud thank you erupts from Ambrielle, hugging Mrs. McGregor. The blonde pulls away, realizing what she just did.

"What? You can hug me. I'm not some stuffy old woman who is cold to the heart and bone." Mrs. McGregor hugs Ambrielle, "You can be my other daughter, since I all but adopted Rory."

"How...how do you feel about Rory and Johnny?" She dare herself to ask that question.

"About them? Together?" Mrs. McGregor starts laughing, "heavens no! Besides, it's nice to see that Johnny has a female figure in his life that isn't his mother. No no, I don't want them together romantically. You don't have to worry, if I had to pick anyone...it be you."

It took about a hour for Mrs. McGregor to wake up Ambrielle from her dead faint. Rory mutters something about her going to be the death of Ambrielle at this rate. Mrs. McGregor apologizes once again, with Ambrielle saying it was nothing.

**

* * *

**

"You what?" Evelyn Tremaine stares at the Scot who had come begging for her help. Rory stands off to the side, sweatdroping at the pitiful puppy dog pout on Johnny's face. The girls finally returned back to the inn, with Rory dragging off Johnny to go find her mother. They found her in one of the ballrooms, with her looking over a checklist.

"Please? I can't go to my mother!"

"Why don't you?"

"Mrs. Tremaine, you know her as well as I do why I _don't _want her to help me."

"Oh yeah," Evelyn knew how much Fiona McGregor was about finding a good potential wife for her son. Evelyn sighs, nodding.

"So you kiss her?"

"Y-yes," was all he said, before Evelyn gave him a look. It didn't take much for her to figured out how much of a 'wow' factor the kiss had.

"Mom, can you help him?" Rory stands on Johnny's right side now, looking at her mother.

"Give it time," Evelyn ruffles his hair, "and if you do to decide to do anything _else_, it better not be in one of the inn's rooms and you better use protection, young man!" Evelyn stops lecturing to get a message on her beeper. She quickly leaves, giving Johnny a 'good luck' before she heads out the door.

"I'm so sorry," Rory tries not to laugh at Johnny's expression.

"Did she just-"

"Well, to her, you are a healthy young man with needs. Ambrielle is a healthy young woman with needs." Rory nearly gets poke by Johnny.

"Quit it, please...I have enough trouble controlling my hormones." Images floated through his head, making his face darker then his hair now.

"I'm sorry," Rory sighs, "I don't know what else to tell ya. You're just going to have to give it time."

"I know!" He wanted to pull on his hair, "just...I'm not sure what to do next since I kiss her brains out."

"At least it was a kiss," Rory gets a glare, "what?"

"Stop it."

"I'm sorry...but that was too hilarious." Rory snickers, laughing while Johnny blushes.

"Wait until it's your turn, then I'll be laughing at you." Johnny smirks, with Rory's laughing coming to a halt.

"I doubt that's ever going to happen," Rory pouts.

"So this guy, Phineas? Some guy you met down at the restaurant in the village." Johnny blinks, thinking about it now.

"Yeah...I mean...he's cute and funny...but..." She shrugs, "not entirely sure. I have been getting notes and flowers from some secret admirer though. I have establish that it's not Phineas. The way it's done...it seems...kinda romantic."

Johnny would have laugh but he would have given it away. He could take only one guess as to who Rory's mystery guy was. He glances to see the expression on Rory's face. What surprise him was the look she had. For once, he could have sworn she was looking a bit love struck.

He would have to tell Robert and Oliver that this whole Phantom secret admirer thing was working.

"What if you don't like him?" Johnny asks, for Robert's sake.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, what if he isn't what you expect?"

"I don't expect much Johnny. I'm willing to go anywhere to see if I can find that one special person in my life."

"So...what happens if he has a big nose?"

"Johnny! Where is this coming from?" She laughs.

"I'm just asking," He turns to go out the door. Rory watches with one eyebrow raised. Johnny knew something that she didn't. The only thing she pray for that her secret admirer wasn't Enrique.

On his way back out, he pauses in front of the stables.

Ambrielle was right back to work, lovingly stroking Sally's face. Johnny leans against an empty stable, just watching her. It amaze him how much she had a talent with animals. Ambrielle turns around, catching his gaze.

"Uh...hey? Back to work so soon?"

"One of the stable hands got sick," Ambrielle sighs, "going to be picking up the slack."

"Uh I see."

"So look-"

"Um about the-"

Both stop talking, staring at each other. It was a show down now, with who will speak first. Johnny just stares at Ambrielle, wanting so bad to step forward and touch her. Even if was just a brush of a cheek, it would be enough for today.

"Johnny?" Innocent icy green eyes stare into him.

"Yeah?"

"Why...why did you kiss me?" She wanted to know. Her feelings surrounding her was driving her up the wall. Yes, she did have a crush on him. But...he out of the blue kiss her like mad last night.

"I...why?"

"Yes, why?" She stands in front of him, with arms to her sides.

Now how was he going to answer this one without ruining everything he was trying to do.

"I can't answer that just yet," Johnny takes a few steps forward. That's when he pounces her. Ambrielle wonders just how many more times he was going to catch her off guard in the future. Her back hits the stable wall, causing a stir from the horse in it. His mouth catches hers, with his body pressing as close as it can get.

The wall wasn't very comfortable but that wasn't important now. Green eyes stare in shock with Johnny pinning her to the wall, kissing her. The kiss was hot, leaving Ambrielle breathless.

Johnny officially felt that he lost his mind, passionately kissing Ambrielle out in the open. He didn't care...he just couldn't take it.

Tongues met and there was a moan.

It only lasted a few seconds, leaving both very much gasping for air. Johnny leaves a kiss on her mouth one last time before turning around to leave.

"You..."

"I'll tell you when I know the answer," He winks, leaving her alone in the stables.

Her back slides down the stable wall, staring at the space where Johnny just was. She lets out a sigh, hanging her head.

Now that just made everything more complicated.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade.**

**A/N: A big thank you to Eidolon Twilight Princess for helping me out with this chapter. Also on another note, one of the longest chapters so far for this story. **

**

* * *

**

The wind's silence wasn't comforting to Ambrielle. Sally gallops across the grounds of Cherrywood and up the small hill, out looking towards the McGregor Castle. Her honey-blond strands whip around her face as she sees the dark and looming storm clouds rolling in.

A horrible storm was on its way.

Ambrielle curses Rory and Mikaela under her breath. They had to go and see Oliver at the castle for a brief visit today. Now Ambrielle was charged with going to fetch them. Since Sally needs the exercise, Ambrielle decides to take the young mare instead of borrowing Rory's car.

A loud neigh rings through the still air as Ambrielle charges downhill, galloping down the winding road and up to the gates of the castle. Her breathing escalates as a loud rumble of thunder's heard. Swallowing hard, the blonde quickly hurries up to the entrance, stopping by the stable to ease Sally inside to tie her up.

Sally whinnies, meeting Ambrielle's green gaze fearfully as lightning strikes. A small scream erupts from the American girl before she pushes her own fears aside to comfort the horse's. Her hands run through the soft hair, running up and down Sally's neck as she whispers soft measurements to the mare.

"You might want to get inside, _bella_."

Ambrielle stiffens at the abrupt and unexpected suave tone from behind. She turns and sees Enrique, staring at her with a thoughtful look on his face. His baby blue eyes dance in an unrecognizable way as they meet her icy green.

"Enrique, it's only you." Ambrielle releases her startled breath.

Enrique frowns, "Why are you here? You shouldn't have ridden with the storm about to happen. It's dangerous."

"I was sent here to get Rory and Kae."

"Oh..." Enrique sweatdrops and rubs the back of his neck, "They left about five minutes ago. Robert had them driven by one of the drivers."

Ambrielle's face falls before it starts to redden in anger, "Are you serious?"

Enrique nods, causing her to hang her head and groan, muttering under her breath about wasted effort and the whatnot before its cut off by a loud crackle of thunder and lightning. Ambrielle's scream sends a strange emotion through Enrique. The next thing the Italian knows is he has the shorter blond clutching the front of his red t-shirt. Her face buries into his chest as she trembles, obviously frightened of the storm.

Millions of times he had comforted girls with their fears, but each one had been romantically linked to him in some way...

But never had Enrique ever comforted someone like this.

His arms wrap around her as he whispers words of comfort in her ear, in a language she doesn't understand. Ambrielle feels the world lift from under her feet as Enrique effortlessly lifts her in his arms, carrying her over to the large piles of hay used to feed the McGregor horses. She feels herself being settled sideways in Enrique's lap a moment later, the two of them nuzzled into the soft hay that fought against the chill from the storm.

"Fascinating," Enrique murmurs in awe a few silent moments later.

Ambrielle blinks and looks up, seeing her look down at her with a curious expression. "W-What is?"

"You are pretty and yet... I'm not attracted to you."

Ambrielle expects to feel a minor blow from this, but surprisingly doesn't. "That is weird,"

"I've never really had a friend who was a girl that I didn't want to date..." Enrique smiles at this, "This is new. I like it."

Ambrielle laughs softly, "Maybe I'm supposed to be the younger sister you always wanted deep down."

Enrique thinks this over, "Hmm... I am an only child. Maybe it would be nice to be like an older brother to someone. Someone I can look out for and comfort."

"And you can have female guidance... which you kinda, sorta need badly, Enri." Ambrielle teases softly, before falling quiet.

His fingers run along her jaw line a few times and Ambrielle inhales his warm scent. It reminds her of her father's scent for some reason.

"You don't have to do this, Enri." Ambrielle whispers.

"Ah, but I want to." Enrique's lips twitch into a smile, "I'd like to see where our fascinating relationship takes us."

She settles in more comfortably in his lap and the hay, eased away from fear of the storm.

"Me too, Enri, me too."

Johnny had hurried out of the castle, searching for Enrique. He saw said blonde walk outside, muttering something about a rider. Once he reaches the stables, he is frozen to the spot. For some reason it was good to have a gold club or two handy.

"Enrique," He growls, making both teens turn toward the Scot. Enrique all but dump Ambrielle into a pile of hay but the blonde hugs him. Johnny stomps inside, staring down at Enrique who gives off a cheesy grin.

A loud pounding of rain hits the entire countryside. Johnny looks out, watching the rain come down in sheets. That's when he sees two figures running. He watches as two drenching wet girls rush inside the stable. Their clothes were soaking wet, with Mikaela trying to shake the mud off her shoes. Rory sighs, staring at Johnny.

"The car broke down," Rory pushes wet strands away from her face.

Just then, another figured rushes inside the stables.

Rory turns around staring at Robert tries to shake the rain water out of his ear.

"Damn it," Mikaela wrings her hair, "and I step into a mud puddle. We had to run in the damn rain!"

A louder thunderclap causes everyone to jump, including Enrique. The Italian slips, accidently groping Ambrielle's chest. Mikaela sees it and so does Johnny. Mikaela simply glares at said Italian, wordlessly hold her hand out to Johnny looking as calm as can be, then get handed the extra golf club.

"You got three seconds to run," She warns him.

Enrique dumps Ambrielle into the hay, taking off with the two chasing after him with golf clubs.

Ambrielle is help up by Rory, twitching slightly, "I was just violated. By my brother. Is he incestuous now?"

"I missed a lot, haven't I?" Rory turns her head to wring out her hair. She hears a noise from behind her. She turns around to see Robert holding his nose. The look on his face makes her giggle. It was tinted slightly green.

"What?" He turns to her giggling at him, "doesn't the smell bother you?"

"You need to get out more," Rory lets him stand a bit towards the door to get some fresh air in.

"ENRIQUE GET BACK HERE!" Mikaela and Johnny both roar, chasing after the girly-screaming Italian. Ambrielle crosses her arms over her recently violated chest, "I...feel...vile."

A loud clap of thunder interrupts them all. Enri freezes in mid-cringe, arms barely covering his face before he shrieks like a little girl and dives into the hay underneath Robert, desperate to get out of sight and quick.

Rory squeaks when a hand accidentally brushes against her bottom. "Alright, who just touched me?"

Robert releases an uncharacteristic growl and shoves a hand into the hay, jerking Enrique out by his shirt and tossing him on the stable floor. Ambrielle side-steps away from him, muttering something about death by plungers if he touches her again. Rory blinks, staring at Robert. A much louder clap of thunder makes the poor red head squeak, burying her face into his chest.

Robert's face burns tenfold as he quickly looks at the ceiling, inspecting a spider web

"S-sorry," Rory tries to step away from him, embarrassed when Mikaela and Johnny stop waving around the golf clubs. It was one thing to want to kill said Italian but getting struck by lightning wasn't good.

"Please tell that you're not going to-" Thunder makes the blonde scramble for the hay, finding herself in Johnny's arms. They all scramble for a place to sit in the hay. Mikaela finds herself behind Johnny and Ambrielle. Rory makes herself cozy next to Robert.

A few minutes later they all exchange a look and start to laugh.

"Gotta admit, this is kinda cool." Johnny says, looking around at his friends.

"Once you get comfortable, it's kinda cozy," Mikaela leans over only to fall into Enrique. Laughter erupts with Mikaela blushing to her hair roots.

Enrique takes a breath before emerging out of the hay completely and tugs Mikaela close enough so that she was resting on him. She subconsciously snuggles into his warmth.

"Aw..." Rory sighs, smiling.

Ambrielle smiles too, before being tug to Johnny's side, with his arms around her, "I'll keep you warm..." His breath was in her ear, causing her to feel a tingle go up her spine.

A chill, definitely not from the rain, runs over her body almost like a lover's caress.

Rory just stares at both of her friends cuddling with two of her favorite guys, smiling softly. She begins to realize that she is shivering due to walking in the rain. Rory rubs her hands up her arms, trying to get warm. The hay was only doing so much for her. Robert notices and gulps, thinking to himself now was the time to take action, but his fear grips him.

"Rory, come over here silly." Ambrielle says, trying to keep her voice steady as she abruptly pulls the tiny girl into her lap and practically in-between Johnny and her.

Johnny looks over their heads to Robert, laughing silently.

The expression on the German's face... well, it was funnier than the one Enrique had when he thought he was going to meet an untimely death with golf clubs.

Rory laughs, "Yeah but I'm not comfortable..." She wiggles away from Ambrielle, giving her a wink. Ambrielle curses Rory silently who is giving her friend a Cheshire grin.

"Mikey!" Ambrielle sings, turning to Mikaela.

"Don't call me that."

"Get. Over. Here."

"Uh no, too warm."

Ambrielle groans softly, "Enri? Your gonna leave your little sis over here to freeze?"

Johnny makes a face. What was he? Unwanted, chopped liver?

And wasn't she just threatening him with plungers if he touched her?

Rory knocks Ambrielle back over into Johnny's arms, giving them both a look. Enrique and Mikaela go back into the hay, hiding from the dark aura surrounding the red head.

"I think Johnny can keep you warm," Rory threatens, with Ambrielle now cowering in fear.

Ambrielle pouts slightly but the moment she glances up and meets Johnny's lavender eyes, she stops trying to flee him.

"I thought you said you were going to stop running away from me," He wraps his arms around her waist, giving her a flirty grin.

"I thought you promised to stop trying to kill Enri?

"Burn," said Italian mumbles. A bit of hay flies up to Mikaela smacking Enrique, "ow."

"I'm sorry...but he..." He gives a quick glare before sighing, "I'll stop. If me stopping to hurt him makes you stay, then I will." He nuzzles his face into her shoulder, enjoying the warmth. Ambrielle plays with the hem of her button down blouse and sighs, closing her eyes. Johnny watches her, wondering what was going through her mind at the moment. His lips idly press through her sleeve against her shoulder. As the two sat and cuddle, they were getting some odd looks from their friends.

Johnny finds himself oblivious to the others, just watching Ambrielle. His fingers explore innocently, running down her back and sides, before he gets a curious thought. The Scot smirks slightly before nipping her shoulder to see the blonde's reaction.

Icy green eyes stare at him, blushing.

She wasn't going to admit it, but that felt oddly... good.

Johnny grins, before pressing another kiss to her shoulder before trailing up to her cheek.

Her eyes close as she feels his lips creating an innocent trail on her skin. The darkness of the storm and how late it was in the evening hid them in darkness. The others were having their own whispered conversations about wondering when Oliver was going to come rescue them.

"Ambrielle..." He whispers, touching his lips to her cheek again.

"W-Why?" she barely could breathe his lips felt so good.

So seductively warm and sweet...

Ambrielle blushes, "Why... are you... y'know...?"

Her eyes flicker down to where his fingers were idly tracing her bare arm and then to his lips.

A sheepish and small laugh escapes his lips.

"I don't know how to answer that...all I know...is that you're driving me crazy."

"Me? Driving you crazy? Last I checked you were the one touching me, not the other way around." Ambrielle hisses, embarrassed.

"You're just so...damn...pretty."

"Yeah, well, so is Kae but I don't see you over there touching her."

And if he did, she'd probably be finding a pitchfork...

"Well, it's just...just that...I...well what I'm trying to say is..." Johnny stutters over his words. A loud squeak, movement of hay and bodies, and someone letting out a grunt interrupts the two in the dark. Johnny leaves Ambrielle's side, finding a flashlight. He turns the light in the direction of his friends. He starts laughing at Mikaela on Enrique's back, looking frighten. Rory and Robert had fallen over. Robert's arms were around the red head by accident, with her gripping the front of his jacket.

"What the..."

"A mouse...there was a damn mouse in the hay," Mikaela holds onto Enrique for dear life.

Ambrielle picks up the small rodent and starts to gush, everyone except Johnny giving her creeped out looks.

"He's so cute!"

"He's a damn rodent!"

"He's probably got the plague! Kill it!" Robert exclaims.

Johnny clears his throat, "Um...Rob...whose the pretty little thing in your arms?"

Rory blushes as Robert does, the two of them scrambling up to their feet and eyeing the hay warily. Ambrielle sighs and starts to riffle through it, searching for the mouse's family. Johnny tries not to gush as she puts the mouse back with his family. She was just so darn cute!

"I swear, you are not female." Robert simple states when Ambrielle stands back up.

Enrique raises a hand, "I can vouch that she definitely is."

The reminder of the earlier incident results in the blond getting death glares from lavender and grey eyes.

"Okay okay, nobody reach for any blunt objects," Rory gets in the middle, with her face still pink, "I think the storm is dying down outside. We might have a chance to actually get inside the castle."

Ambrielle shakes her head, "I'm not leaving Sally. She hates storms and it'll be a bit before she calms."

"I'll stay with her," Johnny volunteers, "You guys go on inside."

The moment they all stand up they see Oliver rushing across the courtyard, a lantern in hand and worry on his face.

"Oh brave Musketeer, you came just in time," Mikaela rolls her eyes.

"Forgive me! I hadn't realized what happened until just a little while ago, but the storm was so bad and Madeline -"

"Yeah, yeah, she got scared." Enrique teased.

Oliver turns red in the face, glaring at Enrique who smirks.

"Oh joy, he was getting some action while we were stuck in a stable with mice," Mikaela hears a small squeak with Ambrielle's mouse friend staring up at her. She lets out a yell, jumping into Enrique's arms.

Ambrielle smirks and retrieves the mouse once more, this time placing him on her shoulder.

"Uh, hi there?" Enrique smiles at the beauty in his arms.

Mikaela shoves him off and storms over to Oliver and snatches his arm, "Castle. Now."

Oliver nods, laughing leading the four back to the castle. Rory stops, staring at Johnny and Ambrielle. Johnny gives her a thumbs up with Ambrielle nodding. Rory sighs, walking faster to catch up.

"We need to talk." Ambrielle whispers the moment they're gone.

How was it that those words always sounded the last ones you hear before an execution?

Johnny turns to her, staring.

"S-sure?"

Ambrielle distracts herself by playing with the mouse.

"Johnny... I..."

She takes a deep breath and fidgets, "I...I-like you."

Everything seem to blur except for her. He stares at Ambrielle, hearing that his breathing stop for a second.

Ambrielle freezes and turns away.

"There. I said it."

"Really?" Johnny couldn't believe his ears, "you...you like me?"

This had to be a dream or a delusion. Whatever it was, he was ready to start dancing or something.

Ambrielle nods, "Yes. That's why... that's why I need to ask you something."

"Sure, go ahead. Ask away."

"I... I'm only going to be here during the summer, y'know? So... if you like me too... but we date and the distance is too much... I don't think I could handle that. So... what I'm trying to ask is to please... stop... complicating things."

Wow, so this is what heartbreak felt like.

"Oh..." He could hear the pieces breaking, cracking and falling to the ground.

Ambrielle fought back against the tears burning her icy green eyes.

"I like you... too much."

"I-I know...I...wow...that hurt...a lot." His breathing hitched, "and here I was on top of the world for...like...two minutes. Until you shot me down."

Ambrielle flinches and immediately steps closer, "J-Johnny, h-how could that possibly h-hurt?"

Johnny stares at her, "Because I like you."

He runs a hand through his hair, "damn, I like you a whole lot. I...I thought...Damn it."

She lowers her head and starts to cry, out of guilt more than the hurting of her own feelings, especially seeing how hard Johnny was taking this.

"I-I'm s-sorry."

"Tell me sorry when you find all the pieces of the heart you broke," His chest hurt, with him taking off to the castle.

Ambrielle lunges forward, locking her fingers tightly as she locked her arms around his lean waist.

"D-Don't."

"Let me go, Ambrielle."

"P-Please... I-I just... d-don't want it to h-hurt..."

"But it does," He whirls around on her, with tears threatening to fall, "It hurts. It hurts a whole lot. All because you didn't...I thought you wanted a hero. I guess I was just too stupid to think that."

Ambrielle buries her face into his shoulder, "I told you, I'm broken..."

"Then how can I fix it when you push me away?"

"Gimme...gimme time..." Ambrielle takes one hand and brushes it against his face. "I'm just so... so confused... still healing, y'know?"

"That's what I'm here for, to help it heal. I won't let your heart be broken ever..." He clenches his fists, "damn it and just when I thought I was falling for you...falling for you fast. It hurts, Am."

Her eyes widen at his words.

"F-Falling...f-for...m-m-me?"

"I know I don't know you as much as Rory does, but I want to get to know you. I want to know the girl that I'm falling for." Johnny finally wiggles out her grasp, "but...you push me away. I understand your feelings but right now, I have the urge to kick something. So...excuse me." He finally leaves her standing in the courtyard by herself.

Ambrielle falls backwards, landing on her rear in the straw, and covers her face with her hands. Tears stream from her eyes as she watches Johnny walk away. The sight alone tore through her so badly it hurt even worse than the echo of pain in her chest.

How could she have been so damn stupid to do that to him?

Just because she had let herself be foolishly used before...

Johnny didn't deserve it.

He wasn't anything like Jesse. No, Jesse was selfish and horrible. And to think she actually thought he had loved her. Hah!

Ambrielle sniffs and hugs her knees to her chest. She feels like she deserves the heartbreak and sense of loss right now. Especially after she hurt Johnny.

"Jesse was a low-life who just wanted to use you to support himself." Ambrielle mutters bitterly, "And you let him. You really are a dumbass." She shakes her head and brushes honey strands behind her ear, "I wish I hadn't of said that to Johnny..."

She couldn't comprehend why his pain hurt so much more than her own.

She had let Jesse in completely. He hadn't only taken her heart, she had given him the most precious and innocent thing about her. Purity incarnate, her virginity.

That was the biggest mistake of her life. Once he was finished, he left her sobbing and brushed it off as if her pain meant nothing to him. All the words, the cuddles, the laughs, they were nothing but lies.

Ambrielle just didn't want to let someone in on that kind of level. Not again. She wasn't lying when she said she was broken.

And when she had managed to find her way back home to her Mama's, the door had been slammed in her face and the insults "hussy", "whore", and "slut" had been branded to her heart forever.

Only her father took the time to make her functional again. He helped her build herself back up and helped retrieve any pride that had been lost, sending her to live with Mikaela. Now they were in Glasgow, with hopes for a brighter future.

Only she kept shattering those hopes.

"Johnny..."

Taking a shaky breath, Ambrielle climbs back to her feet. She wouldn't let another door be slammed in her face. She wasn't going to let her insecurities and past pains result in her to hurt the first person to start to care for her in a way that wasn't just as a friend.

"I'm gonna make this right, Sal." she whispers to the mare, who neighs softly.

The blond turns and takes off into the rain, rushing to the castle. She pounds on the door until finally its answered. Not even waiting for the butler to speak, she pushes her way inside and listens to the deafening silence. Finally she hears faint voices from upstairs.

_The library_.

She runs up the steps, two at a time, and hurries to the large double doors. She hesitates just outside of them, hearing their voices and their questions.

"Johnny, please stop destroying furniture!" Rory exclaims.

"Why the hell does it have to hurt so damn much?" Johnny shouts in reply, throwing another book at the wall.

"Just what did she say?" Robert asks, releasing an exasperated sigh.

"She... I...ARGH!"

Ambrielle flinches and backs away from the door just in time before a book slams it shut. The sound echoes in her thoughts, her mentality shattering as it rang in her ears.

_I deserve to spend an eternity in loneliness and pain for all hurt I'm putting him through._

Very slowly, she hears Mikaela speak up.

"Lemme guess, she rejected you in a sense?"

The loud and violent noises cease.

"How'd you know that?"

"Lemme tell you a little something about Ambrielle that you all need to know." Mikaela begins, "She's been used far more than a sweet girl like her ever deserves. And she let's herself be used. You know about what kinda of a bitch her mother was and now I'm going to let you in on something else. Try having someone swear up and down that they loved you, only you, and used your weakness against you until they got what they wanted. Say it was something irreplaceable."

"She gave up her virginity," Rory says solemnly.

"Unfortunately, Am wasn't wise enough to stop herself from being tricked. Then afterwards her left her for her supposed best friend and she was pregnant with his child. Do you know how hard of a blow that is, especially to someone as emotionally frail as Ambrielle?"

"Oh my goodness..." Oliver gasps. "That poor girl..."

Ambrielle feels her blood run cold, waiting for the insults to hit her from all sides.

"That low-life!" Robert snarls, an uncharacteristic response from the German.

Johnny was silent.

Mikaela speaks again, her tone soft and sweet. "She's just trying to protect you both from being hurt someway, Johnny... you have to understand how paranoid she is. Her father had to send her out of country to live with me just so that she could start to get over it."

"I need to go find her. Dammit, now I feel like an ass."

"You didn't know... and you had every right to feel the way you do." Rory replies softly.

The doors open and Johnny freezes, staring at Ambrielle.

"I'm so sorry..." she whispers.

Johnny swallows and goes to speak, but Ambrielle shakes her head and starts to walk away.

"A-Ambrielle!"

She pauses only to turn around and say, "I'm not worth it."

In her eyes, she honestly believes that as she turns and walks away.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade.**

**

* * *

**

Thunder rumbles from the distance. Rory stares out at the window, with rain pummeling into it. The weather after the incident at the stables had been dreary since, as if matching the mood of both Johnny and Ambrielle. She closes her eyes, taking a moment to wonder what was going through Ambrielle's head.

She hadn't spoken a word since, not even to her.

Hell, even Mikaela didn't know what was going on.

Ambrielle kept to herself, going about her job and then quietly leaving to stay in her room until night. Rory knew she would get up late, going through the fridge because she refused to eat dinner with her friends.

The moping just had to stop, not only was it killing her but it was killing Johnny as well. The poor Scot had himself locked away, with his teammates worried for his sanity.

That's why she was over at the McGregor castle today.

Out of the blue, Robert had called her to come up and see if she could make him come back out into civilization again.

"He needs to pick himself up," Robert looks at her from his seat in the library. Rory looks around, realizing this was the room where Ambrielle and Johnny shared their first kiss. It would be romantic but right now, it seem that Ambrielle was turning everything into a tragedy.

No one should be lonely, not even Ambrielle or Johnny.

"He's heartbroken," Rory tucks a strand of hair behind her ear, "it's to a point where he feels physical ill over it."

"How could you be physically ill over someone 'breaking' your heart?" The German raises an eyebrow.

"Because doctors prove it. It's not just physical, but emotional and mental. It's like...you were in car wreck or shot in the arm. It literally breaks you apart." The way she was saying the words told Robert that Rory had been through that experience herself.

"I'm guessing by the way you're talking about it, that you've been through the same yourself." He sits down the book, frowning at the look of sadness over Rory's face.

"Yes I have. It hurts like hell but you pick yourself back up and move on."

"Maybe that's what Johnny should do-"

"No," Blue eyes flash, "he needs to get up, clean up, and go win her back. And she needs to stop being such a child and realize that she's falling for him just as much and get him back. There is a time to move on and a time to suck up your pride and admit your feelings for a person you love."

For good reason, the words hit his heart where it was beginning to soften. His red eyes watch her, feelings blubbering up to the surface. Robert's face warms, recalling his own damn attraction to the auburn haired girl. He takes a breath, trying to calm his nerves.

"They're meant for each other, Robert." Blue eyes soften, "I've never been so sure of it. For now, all we can do is be there for the two of them, even if they let themselves hide from society."

"There is only so much I can do for him," Robert looks away, "I don't have much experience with girls or relationships to help him out."

"I-you don't?" The sweet voice sounded so surprised.

"No," He stiffens in his chair, "I don't. I never even been kissed. I'm sorry Lorelei but there isn't much I can do for Jonathan."

He hears movement to which he opens his eyes, staring into Rory's blue. Her facial expression is soft. Red strands fall into her face, with her leaning in.

"Wh-what are you doing?" Robert trapped against the chair.

"From one good friend to another, you're getting your first kiss from a pretty girl," Rory touches his cheek, "I'm not letting you not stand a chance of having some intimacy in your life."

His back was press deep into the chair as it possibly could go. The moment was terrifying to him with Rory leaning in, with eyes closing. Lips met his, causing him to stop breathing entirely for a few seconds. Her hair tickles his face, while a soft hand touches his cheek.

Time itself stop when Rory kiss Robert, at least it seem that way to him.

It only lasted a few seconds with Rory pulling away with a sweet smile on her face, "There! That wasn't so bad, now was it? And you didn't even burst into flames." She teases him.

"I got it!" Enrique comes back armed with a lock pick and other tools.

"Oooh, thank you Enri," Rory grabs them from him, "alright off to rescue the prince from his tower."

Enrique and Rory take off up to Johnny's room. Oliver had walked in as they walk out. His eyes turn to see Robert still as a statue. The French blader blinks, staring oddly at his captain before leaning down to poke him in the shoulder.

"What happen to you?"

"She kiss me."

"She-what?"

"Lorelei, she kiss me...she...I told her that I never been kissed then she just..." He felt lightheaded, he couldn't breathe, and oddly, he enjoyed it.

"Wow..." Oliver laughs, "congratulations Robert, you are a man now."

The green haired boy gets a dirty look from the German. Oliver mumbles something, before Robert lets out the breath he had been holding.

Meanwhile, Rory was trying to pick the lock on Johnny's door.

"Step away from the door, or death by axe awaits you!" Johnny shouts from the other side.

"You do so and I'll knock you in the middle of next week," Enrique steps away from Rory whose blue eyes were flashing angrily, finally picking the lock on the door.

Together they shoulder it open, the door opening to reveal Johnny's room even more trashed than usual. Rory takes her time, stepping over things trying to locate the Scot in all of the terror. She peers around the dim candle-lit room, her eyes adjusting to the light as she finally sees the familiar redhead in the corner. His arms are crossed over his chest as he glares out the window, sitting on the sill.

"I have come to rescue, oh prince." Rory waves around the lock pick.

Johnny snorts but refuses to comment.

"Johnny," she walks up to him, "You can't hide in here forever..."

"Maybe I want to! Apparently my efforts are not worth anything'!" Johnny snarls.

"Hard to tell what your efforts will do if you continue to lock yourself away while the girl you are in love with is walking around my house like a damn ghost," her temper was rising, only because she had to fight Johnny. She was doing it out of love for him like a brother.

Johnny stiffens, his lavender eyes shifting from cold and glaring to concerned.

"Get up, clean up, get dress, and go 'rescue' her." Rory points to the inn in the distance, "she's been so miserable. She won't even talk to me or Mikaela. And that says a lot. Go and rescue her, stop her from punishing herself over and over again. Show her that you really do love her."

Johnny looks away, "I can't."

"Why?"

"Lorelei, listen to me. She didn't just break my heart, she broke her own. No matter what I'm gonna try and say or do, it won't reach her. She's as stubborn as you are, dammit!"

"Or you," Enrique comments.

"DIE!"

Enrique barely dodges the battle axe lunged at his head, it embedding itself in the door moments where Enrique's head at been.

"What do you mean?"

"Be the Johnny McGregor I that know you can be. The one that doesn't take no for answer or that when he wants something, he'll get it. I say go kidnap her and take her someplace where she will actually listen to you."

Enrique makes a face, "Kidnapping? Didn't Mikaela and you try that once before and all it did was end up with her cursing everyone in Gaelic?"

"She speaks Gaelic?" Johnny's lips twitch into a small smile at this.

"Yes she does," Rory hides her smirk, "go and treat her like the princess she is. Maybe she open up when she realizes that you're not going anywhere."

Johnny flinches at her main reason.

"She said the distance would be too much. That she's only going to be here for the summer."

"Ask her to stay."

"No. I won't do that to Mikaela."

Rory frowns, having forgotten how dependent Mikaela and Ambrielle were to each other.

"Damn it," Rory swears, taking the battle axe out of the door and throwing it back at it, "now I'm out of ideas."

"I could speak to Mikaela about moving to Europe." Enrique pipes up.

"It's your funeral." Johnny says, looking slightly pleased at the idea.

"If you honestly think it could work, then go for it. Go call her right now. I'm sure she be up for anything if it makes Ambrielle happy," Rory pushes the Italian out the door.

The two redheads meet each others eyes the moment Enrique leaves.

"Rory, I..."

"Don't give up on her, Jonathan." Rory whispers, "When it comes to the test of love, sometimes you have to fight the fiercest battles to accomplish it... or even dance with the devil."

"I won't," Johnny smiles, "it's just hard..."

"No one said love or life was easy."

"Yeah," He gets his hair ruffled before pulling Rory into a hug, "thank you...for being the sister that I needed."

Rory eyes the battle axe, "Next time don't aim for the head."

"Sorry...old habits die hard," He gets nudge over, "hey...when and if you ever find yourself in my shoes, I'll be there for you...when you need me."

Rory blinks innocently, "Um, kay?"

She turns and looks toward the inn, "So what's your plan of attack?"

"I say pillage, plunder, and burn. I don't have no idea." He hands his head, "this is all new to me."

Rory frowns as she realizes this was the first time Johnny ever felt this strongly towards anyone. That Ambrielle was the very first person Johnny has ever allowed to get deep enough into his heart to have the power to wound it so deeply.

"She did say she wanted a hero to come rescue her," Johnny recalls what she had said in the library, the night of their first kiss.

Rory's frown turns into a smirk as she gets a bright idea.

"Dig out your reading glasses, boy, you're gonna be introduced to the world of romance novels."

Johnny just gives Rory a look before sighing in defeat.

Women.

**

* * *

**

Mikaela eyeballs the room where Ambrielle has hidden herself. Lately, her good friend has been avoiding people, only talking when necessary. And that was only when she was at her job. The rest of the time she hid herself away reading and sleeping. Rory assures her that Ambrielle has been eating, due to the fridge being robbed in the middle of the night.

Grey eyes narrow in annoyance.

This wasn't like Ambrielle at all.

Having lived with the American girl for so long, Mikaela had developed a sort of sixth sense when it came to her. She scowls at the door, immense worry on her poor mind as she tries to figure out what to do or say.

The front door opens, making her whirl around as to walk in.

She rolls her eyes at the arrival of Enrique, "What do you want?"

"I come in peace," He takes up a white dishcloth, waving it, "with a question to ask you."

Mikaela hides the smile of amusement threatening to cross her lips.

"What is it, playboy?"

He leans against the counter, "How would you and Ambrielle like to live in Europe?"

"It'd be nice if we could ever afford it. Keep in mind all the money we earn here goes to food and board."

"So if you did have the money, you would stay?" Enrique was getting an idea in his head, smirking.

Mikaela stares at him, "what are you plotting? And why are you asking?"

Enrique hesitates before saying, "What if you two were hired at well paying jobs?"

"Then we would," Her gray eyes narrow, studying the Italian.

"That's all I needed to know!" Enrique says before turning to quickly flee.

"Giancarlo," Mikaela said calmly, an underlying dangerous and poisonous tone noticeably.

Enrique hides out the door, sighing and thankful for his life. What did he see in that dangerous woman anyways? A fire that could not be tamed. A fire he liked, far more than he had ever liked anything more before.

"Focus," He slaps himself, "not is not the time to think about why you have the hots for the Canadian. You got friends in love in jeopardy here." Enrique sneaks around the house, finding Ambrielle's bedroom window. He thanks above that her room was on the ground level instead of the second story.''

Struggling, the blond manages to push it open and himself through it moments later. Ambrielle's startled gasp alerts him, Enrique quickly dodging the blunt object about to come down on his head. Ambrielle releases the large leather bound book a moment later.

"Don't hurt me...please..." Enrique begs.

"Oh, Enri..." Ambrielle sinks onto the edge of her bed, burying her face into her hands.

He gets off the floor, rushing to her side. "it's okay, big brother is here." He wraps his arms around the smaller blonde. Ambrielle's hands grip his shirt, breathing in his scent. It takes her a few moments to realize that he was really there. That there was someone in her room, his arms around her in comfort.

"Everyone is worried about you," He whispers.

"I don't deserve their worry. I'm the one who has wronged. I've hurt Johnny so badly..."

She looks up, tears raining from icy eyes.

"You all should hate me."

"But that's just it Am, we don't hate you. We're all worried about you and Johnny. Nobody is going to hate you. We rather you come back out and fix it then hide away, thinking you have to be punish."

"But I deserve punishment! I have sinned!"

Ambrielle shoves Enrique's warmth and comfort again, embracing the pain from it.

"No, you don't. You deserve to get back up and fix it."

She shakes her head, "I heard what you were told... how I was a fool and gave up the one thing I should've treasured... the last part of my innocence..."

"That was not your fault," Enrique puts a hand on her head, "you trusted him and he broke that trust. That was not your fault. It was his."

Ambrielle shoves her hands over her ears, hearing her mother's insults ring through her mind.

"Ignore what your mother said. It's her lost for hurting you so terribly. A mother should never do that her own child." He hated Ambrielle's mother now, not as much as his own but...it made him so angry.

Ambrielle crawls across the bed, locking her frail arms around his torso, and burying her face into his chest as she begins to sob.

"There is nothing that you can do to get us away from you, Ambrielle. You are stuck with the Majestics. The only thing you can do that will hurt us if you leave. And we don't want that, especially Johnny." He holds her, rocking her back and forth. Enrique wonders how much hurt and pain one girl could hold. She was still here, making her seem so strong to him.

She was so frail yet so strong...

"And I mean nothing, even Robert is getting worried about you."

Ambrielle laughs, a false laugh that chokes. "I doubt that."

"No he is...though he rarely shows it..." Enrique puts a hand under her chin, "Johnny's worried about you too."

Ambrielle's eyes darken, 'I told him I wasn't worth it."

"Still, he throws a battle axe at my head." Enrique laughs nervously.

Ambrielle hides her face.

"He thinks differently then you," Enrique is surprise at his own words, "he thinks you are worth it. Right now, Rory is trying to make him come out of hiding. He's been trying yet you keep walking away from him. Just let him in and hear what he has to say."

"We live in two different places... two different countries."

"What if you came to live here? Permantly? In Europe? And what if you got a well paying permit job? Would you stay?"

Ambrielle bites her lip, "Maybe..."

"And even if you didn't, he would be camping out on Mikaela's front lawn just to prove that he'll be there for you."

"He wouldn't... seriously? He would?"

"Yes, because he is that stubborn."

"Johnny doesn't like to take no for an answer. He's stubborn."

Ambrielle giggles a little, "I'll have to talk to my Dad..."

"Which is why he's going to win you back. He's going to be your knight."

"Enri, don't get cheesy on me."

"Sorry I think that battle axe chip at my head at bit."

Her laughter dies as she looks at him in horror, "I thought you were just joking about that!"

"It's Johnny...and I was kidding about it nicking me. And you should see Rory throw it. Damn does she have an arm."

"Trust me, I've been on the receiving end of one of her throws before."

"Wow, really? Boy, don't I feel sorry for Rob then."

Ambrielle makes a face at the reminder of how the German was fixated on her best friend.

"That's what I thought when I first found out about that," Enrique laughs.

"I don't like it."

"Huh? Why not?"

"Rob's an egotistical, spoiled prat."

"Yeah but you're not the one who has to deal with him acting like a moron around her. Seriously, I think he is deathly afraid of her. And I don't see why." Enrique still couldn't understand it. She was just a very pretty, sweet girl.

"And his nose is way too damn big."

Enrique makes a face, "And I thought I was shallow. Yeesh."

He laughs though, "hm guess I can tell you that she gave him his first kiss then?"

The look on Ambrielle's face make Enrique poke her.

"HE DID WHAT? WHERE IS HE? I'll CASTRATE HIS ASS!"

"I said she gave him a kiss. Not the other way around. I think she did out of pity...or friendship. I wasn't sure. I couldn't hear the entire conversation I was eavesdropping on."

Ambrielle starts to scramble off the bed to hunt the poor captain down.

"No you don't!"

Enrique's arms wrap around her and pull her back on the bed, forcing her to cuddle and unable to squirm free.

"No, you're going to be nice and give your big brother a cuddle." He squeezes to her, grinning from ear to ear.

"Lemme go, jerk-face."

"Hmm, no."

Ambrielle turns around, "Oh, hi Mikaela."

Enrique immediately lets go, scrambling away, "I didn't do it! I swear! Don't kill me!"

He spots the door was still close and that Ambrielle was chuckling at him.

"That was low."

How dare she play the Mikaela card?

That was just... cruel!

"So...speaking of Kae, what are your intentions with my best friend?" Ambrielle leans over the bed, staring down at him.

Enrique turns pink as Ambrielle sits on top of him, any means of escape now gone.

"I...Uh...I...um...uh...is this a trick question?" He chuckles sheepishly.

She leans down, getting nose-to-nose with him as she stares into his baby blue eyes. This only results in an awkward churning in his stomach.

"Don't lie to your scary sister."

"I won't..." He squeaks, "I...I...I'm kinda...sorta...attracted to the woman who wants to maim me?"

Ambrielle sweatdrops, flicking him in the forehead before lying on top of him.

"Again, you need serious female guidance. You're hopeless."

"Yes I am," He wants to hide his face, "I'm hopeless. She's scary. I'm a jerk. She's beautiful, smart...funny, and scary. In a creepy way yet in a sexy way. I have no idea what to do!"

Ambrielle snuggles against him, feeling his arm drape subconsciously over her waist, his hand on her thigh. She pushes it up to her stomach to ease the awkwardness before speaking.

"Mikaela is the kind of girl that if you win over you do not lose her trust."

"Alright," he some how felt like he was selling his soul. But for Mikaela, it would be worth it.

"And there aren't second chances with her, especially when it comes to her heart."

Enrique opens his mouth, "was she hurt before?"

Ambrielle winces, "I remember an idiot who tried to cheat on her with a girl in town. When she found out... it was scary. It took me and her dad to hold her back."

Yes, he was lady killer. A womanizer. A lover. but the one thing he never did was cheat on any of the girls he had a relationship with. He treated each of them kindly as he could. There was some that he wanted to be the jerk to but he couldn't. Somehow all those past relationships didn't mean a thing now thinking if he would hurt her. There was just something about Mikaela that call out to him to settle for that one that didn't want to be tamed.

He would rather be swept into a waltz of the damned and dance with the devil himself than lose this chance with Mikaela.

"Trust me, if something does happen romantically between us, the last thing I would want to do to her is to cheat on her or hurt her."

"Boy you better brand those words to your heart, because if you go back on what you just said, you're going to be facing the devil herself. Me."

"Already did."

Ambrielle glares at him before opening her mouth, almost threatening to bite his shoulder.

"I'm serious," Enrique stares at Ambrielle, "I swear I won't hurt Mikaela in that way, ever. If I do, you and Rory have all the more reason to kick my ass."

"Hell, I'll throw myself off the damn cliff so you won't have to," He pouts, trying to prove his word.

She closes her mouth and nods, green eyes closing as she nuzzles against him.

"I'm kinda glad you climbed through my window like a creeper..."

Enrique plays with her honey locks with his free hand, "I told you, I'm your big brother now."

"And I'm your scary sister that's going to either save or kick your sorry ass in the end."

The two 'siblings' sat together a while before he had to make his escape, in fear of Mikaela's wrath. Back at the McGregor castle, Johnny was sitting on the floor twitching with Rory giggling at him from the corner.

"How. Does. My. Mother. Read. These?" He closes one book, trying not to start screaming due to mind rape.

Rory laughs, "I read them too."

"Aw, so dear sweet Lorelei isn't as innocent as she seems?" Johnny smirks, with Rory blushing.

"S-shut up," She tosses him another book, "you shouldn't be talking about innocent. You never lost your virginity."

"Why is that so bad?"

"Because you're a boy, and a hot guy. I'm surprise that you still have it," Rory shakes her head, wondering what was going on with the Scot.

"Yeah but you still have yours."

"That's because I just don't sleep with anybody," Rory threatens with battle axe in hand, "and I'm a girl. It's to be expected."

"I'm surprise that you haven't got on Robert's case about him still being a virgin too."

"Yeah he kinda told me today," Rory sighs, wondering what she was going to do with said German.

"When?" Johnny looks up from a very detailed scene. He cursed himself and his hormones for having naughty thoughts. Johnny distracts himself away by asking Rory questions.

"Yes, after he had called me to come up," Rory studies another book, "I also gave Robert his first kiss. I didn't want anyone to think he was a total lost when it comes to romance."

"Rory, if you value the fact I'm not blind, you will stop talking."

"What? What is wrong with that? I felt kinda bad for him."

"THE IMAGES!"

"I'm sorry!" Rory tosses another book his way, "geez...I give your best friend a kiss and you get all weird on me."

Johnny looks down at the scene he had just tore his eyes from, "I wonder why..."

"I'm sorry...I just want you boys to be happy," She walks up to him, hugging him. Johnny grumbles, taking her arm in his, "I know you do."

He turns around, "why Robert? Really?"

"He's not that bad."

"You really think so?" He crosses his arms, staring at her in disbelief. Rory sighs, before blushing. He tilts his head to the side, not saying a word. It didn't take much for her break.

"Can I tell you something that I never told anyone else? I know this seems like a bad time but...I used to have a crush on him."

The answer from Johnny was him falling out of his chair, laughing. He pounds on the floor, "wow...and I thought you were going to say Enrique."

"Not funny! See, this is why I didn't even tell Am or Kae. Gawd," Rory picks up the romance novel, "forget it. Did you at least get something from these books?"

"A little," Johnny picks himself up, "do you think...I...do you think it's going to work?"

"Yeah, I know, for as certain. You're going to do fine."

"Hope so," Johnny looks out the window towards the inn.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade.**

**A/N: Oh just to let you all know, this story's rating will changed in the future from T to M for Mature for a couple of future chapters. **

**A/N: Also forgive me as I was trying to finish up late last night to get this out in the morning for you all. **

**

* * *

**

"Ambrielle? Ambrielle...Am! Where are you?" Rory walks into the stables, trying find her blonde friend. She finally finds her shifting through grain for feed for the horses. The blond has a green bandana keeping hair out of her face along with her white t-shirt and khaki pants.

"I'm right here, what is it Rory?"

"I got a message to deliver for you. Mrs. McGregor called."

Rory watches Ambrielle stiffen up. The auburn haired girl shakes her head, putting a comforting hand on Ambrielle's shoulder.

"I don't think she knows. Besides, she wants to take you out for lunch at some nice cafe. I got the directions right here for you."

"I..." Ambrielle sighs, "I don't want to seem rude but what if she asks about me and Johnny?"

"Just tell her that things are going slow. Best that you can do," Rory frowns.

"Great," Ambrielle bangs her head to the stable wall, "I'm going to have to lie to Johnny's mother."

"Well, let's hope that she doesn't ask," Rory tries to reassure her, only with her grumbling about stupid Scots and hormones. Ambrielle clocks out early, going back to the cottage to change. Rory's cellphone vibrates, which she pulls out of her back pocket to check the text she got.

She texts back, giving the okay that Ambrielle was going to lunch.

The plan was in motion as Ambrielle took Rory's car to meet Mrs. McGregor at a very high class cafe in Glasgow. It was high class yet look so casual. Ambrielle takes a seat at the table, before she sees someone that is not Mrs. McGregor.

Johnny approaches the table. His eyes stare shyly at her, fighting for the courage to speak to her. Ambrielle immediately gets up, ready to take off only is barricade by a line of waiters.

"I'm sorry miss but Mister McGregor insisted that you stay." The head waiter looks down at her. Ambrielle grumbles about rich brats and stubborn Scots. She turns around, sitting back down in her chair.

"Just...let me talk okay?" He gets the dirty look from her, once he approaches the table.

"Fine," Ambrielle sits back, arms cross and pouting. She didn't like to be deceive but she had been avoiding him. It was only right to hear him out since Ambrielle had shut him out for days. She had to buck and mature.

"I'm sorry," was the first thing that comes out of his mouth, "for being a moron...an ass...for not understanding why you push me away. You had good reason to. That you were afraid of getting hurt again. With me with my hormones and everything, I'll stop, for your sake. I hope that we can start over, as friends. That we can try again, only this time go at your own pace."

Ambrielle couldn't say no to the boy who was all but begging on his knees. Here he was willing to give her a second chance. To have a second chance at finding happiness. She closes her eyes, trying to slow her thoughts down to a simple answer.

"I know I was a jerk for...I was hurt and I didn't hear you out so would you-"

"Yes, Johnny. I accept." Ambrielle gives him a soft slow smile. Johnny extends his hand to which she shakes.

"Great!"

While Johnny and Ambrielle have their 'date', Oliver calls a meeting for all of his friends to attend. The rest of the Majestics waited until Oliver watches the double doors open for Rory and Mikaela. Mikaela didn't look very pleased about being dragged against her will to this 'meeting'.

For some reason the boys had connected to the cameras at the cafe, watching the two chat at the cafe having lunch together. So far, Ambrielle was smiling and so was Johnny. It was a good sign for everyone.

"Damn it, why?" The outburst came out from Oliver from all people. He gets odd stares from everyone.

"Are you okay?" Enrique pokes his best friend.

"How? How is this possible?" Oliver ignores Enrique, staring at the screen before staring at Rory, "How could he...out romance _me_?"

"You're...getting jealous over Johnny out romancing you?" Rory flicks Oliver in the head, "are you insane?"

"N-no..."

"Are you getting jealous that someone is out competing you in the romance department?" Enrique teases.

"No..." Oliver gets looks of disbelief from all around, "fine I am."

"Geez," Mikaela stares at the screen, "at least they're talking now."

"That's the most important thing here," Rory studies the screen, watching them joke around with the food they ordered, "They're talking again...at least that's a step in the right direction."

"Yeah but who is to say-" Robert gets a look from Rory.

"I trust my gut on this one."

When Ambrielle got back from her 'date' with Johnny, Rory and Mikaela try to play it off like they weren't watching her at her lunch with Johnny, asking her questions. She tells them to not worry, that is she is willing to fix what she had broken, hoping for a good outcome this time but only on a much slower pace. Both girls accept that answer.

It wasn't until later in the day that the heat around the Highlands was becoming unbearable. Rory gets a phone call from Johnny asking her if she and the girls would like to come over for a swim. It didn't take much for him to beg for all three girls agreed to it.

Well, Mikaela and Rory did. Ambrielle disagreed at first until the girls told her how much she was complaining earlier about the heat.

The girls changed into their swim suits, taking extra clothes in case. Once they arrived to the castle, the girls were escorted to a private man-made lake on the property. The way the lake was created was to look so realistic with the nature around it. The only difference was that it was build like a giant pool.

The girls take in the beach that ran along the edge of the lake.

"Talk about having too much money," Mikaela mumbles, but not complaining. The water look so inviting.

That wasn't the only thing...

It was the first time that Mikaela and Ambrielle have seen the boys all shirtless plus dripping wet at the same time.

Rory smirks, staring at Mikaela's so obvious moment of drooling over Enrique who had just climb out of the water before regaining her composure.

"You finally made it," Johnny runs over to them, "ready to get into the water?"

"Oh my gosh, yes! It's just too damn hot not to jump in," Rory goes over to a spot in the sand to make a place for all the girls' things.

Ambrielle tries not to oogle at Johnny's bare chest or how his swim trunks hanged on his lean hips. Her eyes dart away, staring at some tree in the distance. Johnny notice she was wearing a pale green t-shirt and cut off jean shorts.

"Uh did you bring your swim suit?"

"Y-yeah, it's underneath my clothes."

"Don't worry, we'll get her in the water," Mikaela takes off her cover up, causing a stir from the four guys. Her black bathing suit was a criss cross of bands surround her body, leaving nothing to the imagination.

Rory felt awkward, especially in her two piece lavender bathing suit. The top half was a small tank top while the bottom half was a pair of short shorts. Her eyes glance at the guys before looking back at Mikaela. She lets out a sigh, knowing she had no competition when Mikaela was around. She was defiantly a beauty with all the right curves, dark hair and eyes that made men drool for her.

Ambrielle gives one look at her friends, then the water and backs away.

"Am! C'mon on in! The water is great!" Oliver calls her over from the edge of the dock. He was deck out in a pair of dark red swim trunks that look almost pink.

"N-no...thanks."

Before Ambrielle could make a get away, Mikaela and Rory strip her to her bathing suit and tosses her into the water. The blonde comes up for air with a scream, glaring at her friends on the dock.

"YOU GUYS ARE HORRIBLE!

"Sorry Am, but it was for your own good," Mikaela jumps in after her, splashing her.

Rory finally joins them, when they finally decided to drag Oliver in with them. Everyone enjoys splashing around for a while until someone gets the idea to start pulling pranks.

The first victim on Johnny's list is Robert.

Just as Robert is getting out of the water, climbing up the ladder on the side of the dock, Johnny makes his move. Once Robert is up and standing with Rory just near him about to hand him a towel, Johnny grabs a hold of Robert's foot. One little tug and a push sends the German falling into the girl.

Rory is thankful that Mikaela and Oliver sat out a couple of towels out on the dock or else she would have got splinters in her back. One minute she was handing Robert a towel then, next, she's on her back.

"I-I am so sorry," Robert heaves his weight off of her, with one hand on her shoulder and the other on the deck.

His red eyes open, staring down at the girl who was wincing yet trying to smile at him. The next thing she knows is that she's feeling something that she shouldn't be feeling. Panic is on her face with her trying to wiggle out of from under him.

Her squirming brushes her body against his, making this action result in teenage hormonal reaction happen to Robert. She stops squirming with eyes widen and face turning red.

"Get Off. Get Off. Get Off." Rory shoves Robert off of her, with him flying into the water. She gets up, running up to the beach and wrapping a towel around herself. Rory takes off to the other side of the lake, hiding from Robert.

"I wonder why he..." She takes a look over to Mikaela lying in the sun, "nevermind."

Once Mikaela coaxes Rory away from the bushes, the two girls and Oliver settle on the dock with their feet in the water.

"Hey!" A loud shout is heard with Robert running out of the water holding something in his hands, smirking. It takes a few moments for them to recognize Johnny's swimming trunks.

"Robert get back here! Okay, where is my battle axe? Robert, I'm going to maimed you, chop you up into little bits, and mailed them back to your mother," Johnny hides in the deep end of the lake.

Robert just smirking from the shore, waving the shorts tauntingly.

Ambrielle is distracted for a bit by Enrique. That's when she hears a cry from the dock, causing her to look up at the wrong moment. Johnny, in the middle of his rant and from chasing his best friend, had swam from the deep end to the shallow end and had to just stand up.

Enrique all but tried to tackled Ambrielle into the sand but he failed. He landed head first into the water.

All he accomplish...was a concussion.

While Oliver save his best friend from drowning, Rory was screaming.

"My eyes! Oh my gawd my eyes! There is no amount of therapy to fix this! Oh dear gawd, put some clothes on!"

Mikaela is just speechless, with her hand over her mouth while turning blood red. Oliver manages to drag Enrique onto the beach so he could go comfort Rory who was trying to claw her eyes out. Robert just stands there, looking at the shorts then at the panic and realizes that maybe the revenge plot he had come up with wasn't such a good idea.

Johnny had manage to steal a pail that Oliver was making sand castles with, walking up to Robert and stealing back his shorts. He walks away before he walks back, smacking Robert upside the head with the shorts before storming off.

Everyone does a collective glance.

"We never speak of this again," Rory tries splashing water on her red face.

"Agreed," Mikaela nods.

"Um guys...?" Enrique finally woke up, "I think Ambrielle needs a doctor."

"Why?" They all rush over to where Enrique had roll Ambrielle over. There was a blood trail out of her nose.

"She's bleeding," Enrique points out with Mikaela taking a extra towel, wetting it, and trying to wipe up the blood.

They all pack up to leave the beach. Rory picks up a towel, walks over to Robert, and gives him a look. He tries to open his mouth to answer only to get smack in the face with a towel.

"That...is twice that you embarrass me. Thanks a lot!" She storms off in the direction that Johnny went to.

**

* * *

**

"It's okay girls, it's going to be okay." After the whole beach fiasco, Oliver convince the girls to have a sleepover, with him invited over since none of the other boys were worthy enough to come back over to Rory's house.

"Yeah...tell that to Ambrielle," Mikaela points to the motionlessly, very quiet blonde who hasn't spoken a word since she came out of her dead faint.

"We'll have bring out the gummy bears," Rory brings out snacks up to her bedroom, where she had to dodge so Mikaela wouldn't get to them first.

Rory and Oliver try to figured out how to get Ambrielle out of her state of shock. Mikaela smirks, taking out of her phone.

"Why not show her a picture?"

"Of what exactly?" Rory dares to ask her.

Mikaela pulls out her phone, clicking it open. Sadly Oliver was prepare as he covers Rory's eyes so she wouldn't start to claw them out of again. Next thing they hear is a loud thump of Ambrielle rolling off the bed. She laid on the floor, muttering incoherent curses and words.

"My job is done," She clicks the phone close.

"How did you take a picture so fast? Without us knowing?" Oliver questions her.

The only answer Mikaela could give is a smirk. Oliver just rolls his eyes with Rory huffing and puffing.

"I can't believe Robert would do something like that! Especially around us girls! That was so embarrassing!"

"Not as embarrassing as the position you two were in earlier," Mikaela smirks, wiggling her eyebrows.

"Not. Funny," Rory glares.

"I even have a picture of that!" Mikaela brings out her phone.

"Okay," Ambrielle gets up off the floor, "conversation is over. How about we watch TV? Huh? How about a good movie? About penguins? Cute fuzzy penguins? Oliver, turn the damn TV on!"

Oliver decides to settle on a romantic comedy, to which he got groans from Mikaela and Ambrielle but was silence with a odd glare. The four settle on the bed, watching the movie. Meanwhile, back at Castle McGregor.

"Evil French Bastard," Johnny pouts at a window sill, staring at the cottage from the distance. He wasn't the only one who was pouting either.

Every time Robert goes near Johnny, the Scot reaches over and gives Robert a look that say 'I will kill you if you touch me.'

"She hates me," Robert finally blurts out.

"Oh really? Now you know how I feel," Johnny goes back to pouting.

Enrique is sitting in the corner, "why? These books are awesome."

"Enrique, go in the other room and play with yourself," Johnny has lost all sense of politeness since the incident today. He was in no mood to be nice to anyone...except Ambrielle.

"Great I just had to make a friendship pack with her and what happens next? The one thing she shouldn't have seen in a long, long time," Johnny turns around, glaring at Robert, "And you had to ruin it all!"

"I wouldn't have done anything if you hadn't trip me and make me fall on top of Lorelei," Robert glares back.

"Man up," Johnny stands up.

"But-but but," Robert stutters, not sure how to explain himself.

"So? You fell on top of her, it's not like anything really awkward..." Johnny sees the look on Robert's face, "oh you didn't."

"I couldn't help it," Robert hangs his head.

"Great! You just mind rape Rory! Not only that! She's like my baby sister! That's it, you die tonight!" He raises the battle axe over his head with Robert quickly fleeing the room.

Five minutes later...

Robert sticks his head back into the room, "maybe we should go check on Oliver."

"You mean spy on the girls?" Johnny raises his eyebrows.

"No-Yeah..." Robert sighs, feeling defeated once again.

"Sure why the hell not," Johnny gets up, grabbing a flashlight with him leaving the castle with Robert. Enrique on the other hand, was left with the romance novels.

"Are you sure this a good idea?" Robert finally asks, once the two friends reach the cottage.

"Wasn't this your idea to begin with?" Johnny just stares oddly at Robert.

"I...damn it," Robert hangs his head.

"Gawd, I pity Rory," Johnny tucks the flashlight into the back of his pants, "now be quiet or...hell I have no idea what might happen if we do cause a stir."

"Like we die," Robert feared for his life enough as it was since Rory wasn't speaking to him.

"Yeah sure," Johnny looks around, "we need a better view."

Robert is already climbing the tree, to which Johnny just stares at him. Robert looks down at him, "What?"

"Since we do you...never mind. There is so much about you that I still don't understand," Johnny follows Robert up the tree.

They get a good view of Rory's bedroom where all three girls and Oliver were at. They were all cuddled up on the bed with Oliver right in the middle. Mikaela was on one side with Ambrielle on the other, both looking very comfortable. Rory, was using Oliver's lap as a pillow.

"That evil French bastard," Johnny growls.

"Jealousy doesn't become Jonathan," Robert stares at you.

"Oh looks who is talking," Johnny stares at Robert, "you're jealous too. Why do you think we out here in the middle of the night, up in a tree, looking into her bedroom window like a couple of creepers? You. Are. Jealous."

"No, I'm not."

"Yes you are."

"No, I'm not."

"If I can admit that I'm jealous with Ambrielle in there with him, so can you, " Johnny knew Robert couldn't lie away his feelings. It was so obvious on his face.

"No..." Robert admitted it, without saying so.

"See?" Johnny pats his back, "Don't you feel better-Oh no he did not put his arm around her!"

"I am not jealous," Robert shoves him. Johnny shoves him back. The two having a shoving match before Johnny punches Robert, causing the tree branch that they are sitting on to break. It causes a loud crash, with the occupants inside the house to stir from the movie.

"What the hell was that?"

"Oliver, you're the guy. You go check it out."

"Hell no, I like to live. I got a beautiful girlfriend whom I'm seeing next week. I like to live thank you very much. You go Mikaela, you're the violent one."

"Uh no," The two turn to Rory.

"Oh yeah, real smart guys. Send out the defenseless short midget to defend the turf!"

"Oh for the love..." Ambrielle slaps her forehead, "why do I get to be the man around here?" She picks up a hockey stick from her room, with the others watching from the door way.

She stops when she hears rustling, pausing a moment. Ambrielle take a moment to have Rory hand her a flashlight.

"Why do I put up with you and your antics?" Robert is lying on his back, wincing from the pain of the fall.

"Face it Robert, without me, you wouldn't have any friends," Johnny tries to sit up, cracking his neck. That's when a beam of light shines on them. They both gulp in horror with Ambrielle standing there armed with a hockey stick.

"Give me three good reasons why I shouldn't kill the two of you."

"First reason, It was Robert's idea. Second reason, Robert's an idiot. Third reason, I'm innocent and Robert's a perv," Johnny already gave his answers, trying to look innocent as possible.

"You may go," Ambrielle turns to Robert once Johnny runs away.

"Okay, now for your three reasons," The hockey stick hands above his head.

"Uh uh...hell," The last thing Robert sees is a hockey stick coming at his face before pain and blackness. Ambrielle knocks him out, walking back inside.

"Is everything alright?" Rory asks, getting her flashlight back.

"Yes," Ambrielle puts up her hockey stick.

"Who was it?" Mikaela asks.

"A perv."

"Do we know this perv?" Oliver questions if Enrique was brave enough to venture out on his own in the darkness.

"Oh, you could say that," Ambrielle smirks, walking back upstairs to Rory's bedroom.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade.**

**A/N: Yes I change the rating last night. Also an extra chapter since I posted Chapter 10 so late last night. **

**

* * *

**

"Robert, what happen to your nose?"

"I really don't want to talk about it, Lorelei."

The next morning, the girls arrived over to the inn's kitchen to find some breakfast. What they found was Oliver cooking and Robert slumped over with a bandage over his sprained nose.

"I'm making breakfast this morning," Not only does he make breakfast for them but ends up working the morning shift when Miss Mae catches him in the kitchen. He wins her over with his pancakes, and that he is invited any time to come over and help cook for the inn.

Time passes quickly within the next couple of weeks when the inn got very booked. Rory was busy helping her mother attend to the guests while the head maid Elsie had Mikaela running around cleaning rooms like there was no tomorrow. The stables were booked, with Ambrielle helping out Mr. Tremaine who had come down from the inn's garage to help out the stable hands.

When she did have some time off, Johnny would take her out to some activities with her. Ambrielle was enjoying the slow pace of getting to him, not at all afraid this time that he would push her away. He was going to stay no matter what happens.

"Whew I'm beat," Mikaela comes back after Elsie all but kicks her out of the inn. She had work long hours. Long hours meant good money. Good money meant that if they do go back to Canada, they wouldn't be homeless when they do get back.

"I say," Ambrielle comes out of her room, dressed in a pair of black capris and camo tank top, drying her hair.

"So how are things with Johnny?" Mikaela asks before she has time to go change out of her uniform.

"Everything is going good," Ambrielle tosses the towel into a hamper, "why are you asking?"

"Just wondering...since...we've been working and saving up money," Mikaela looks at her under her dark lashes. Ambrielle wish she had the towel back in her hands. Mikaela didn't have to finish what she was going to say after 'saving up money'. She was asking her what she was going to do after the summer ended.

"I don't want to talk about it, Mikaela," that reaction surprises the Canadian girl. Grey eyes stare at her in shock.

"But Am, I'm just asking...I mean we can't stay here for-"

"I said, I don't want to talk about it," Ambrielle grabs her tennis shoes, slamming the front door behind her.

She makes a quick escape back to the stables, running up to Sally's. The sweet horse sticks her head out, nuzzling her nose against Ambrielle's hands. Her eyes close, trying not to think about the end of summer. It still felt they just got here, in Scotland. A part of her heart didn't want it to end.

Yeah, Johnny would go the other end of the world for her but...

She didn't want to leave here.

She was beginning to love the country, more so then Canada or America. It felt so right for her to stay here then to go back with Mikaela. But she didn't want to abandon her.

Ambrielle sniffles, wanting her 'big brother' Enrique to be here to hold her and tell that everything was going to be fine. It was amazing how the two became so close. Enrique even trusted her to tell her about his own family problems. His father had walked out on both him and his mother, with his mother never really around to pay attention.

The two seem to fit in the role of brother/sister with their screw up family lives and crazy friends.

"I should give Enri a call...I don't want to go back and talk to Mikaela just yet." Ambrielle pets Sally, "I...I don't want to think about the end of the summer. At least...not now."

After hiding in the stable for twenty minutes, Ambrielle makes her way to call Enrique. The Italian picks her up, taking her out for a bit to just talk.

Mikaela watches Ambrielle get into Enrique's car, getting a hug from him. They were just too touchy feely to be like brother and sister. It made her blood boil that the Italian could be trying to make the moves on Ambrielle. Just before they pull away, Enrique looks up to see her standing in the window. He gives a slow smile and wink, making her back away so Ambrielle couldn't see her.

Her face was red, trying to regain back what she was thinking.

No, she wasn't jealous that Ambrielle had a friendship with Enrique.

No, she wasn't.

"Once we leave to go back to Canada then I can forget all about that playboy Italian!" Mikaela exclaims out loud. As soon as the words leave her lips, she stops. She suddenly a sick feeling to her stomach.

She knew she would forget about him once they did go back but...

Why did it hurt so much to say it?

**

* * *

**

"That's strange," Johnny looks around the stables, "she said that we could go riding today. I wonder where she went off to?"

The 'she' he was referring to was Ambrielle. Supposedly, she and Johnny were going to go out riding for a bit. But, said girl was no where to be found. He looks at his cell phone ready to call when he sees Mikaela coming out of Rory's house.

"Hey Mikaela," He runs out of the stables, towards her, "have you seen-"

"How much does she mean to you?" The answer comes out breathless. Johnny studies Mikaela's face. The poor girl look like she had been crying or worst. Her dark hair look like she had been pulling on it for hours. Grey eyes look frantic.

"Now where did that come from?" Johnny asks her.

She shoves him, "answer me you ass, just how much does Ambrielle mean to you?"

"A whole lot...more then you know," Johnny glares at her, brushing off his shirt, "Geez what the hell is wrong with you?"

"I...you realize that...we'll be both leaving this summer to go back to Canada, to get an apartment and for us to find new jobs." Dread fill Johnny's gut, but he remains calm. That was one thing he wasn't going to think about.

"Yes," Pain was in his eyes, with Mikaela letting out a frustrated groan.

"Damn it! Damn it all to hell! This wasn't suppose to happen! We were just suppose to enjoy a carefree summer with Rory. But no! The Majestics just had to be in our lives." Johnny watches as Mikaela goes on a rant, yelling.

Her emotions were all screwed up and so was her common sense. A part of her wanted to be happy, to let Johnny be in Ambrielle's life. But she also wanted to end the fantasy, to make everyone realize that nothing lasts forever.

"Oh yes Mikaela, because we're so bad for you," Sarcasm drips from Johnny's statement. Mikaela whirls around, nearly taking him out if he hadn't dodge the punch.

"I hate it! I hate it!"

"Hate what? What the hell has gotten into you?"

"She doesn't want to talk about it. I try to talk to her but she refuses to listen! She doesn't want to leave here. I can tell. It's written all over her damn face!"

"What?"

"Ambrielle doesn't want to leave, I know that much. I can tell on that face of hers! If she was so worried about me, she stay because of _you_!"

Johnny would have gone to Canada for Ambrielle. The though of her actually staying made all the happiness swell up back into his heart. What stop the moment was the look on Mikaela's face. It was cross between sadness and anger. It was like she was trying to cover up her true feelings.

"You...and Enrique...and Robert. It's just-Gawd!" She leaves him, ready to go kill something. Johnny questions Mikaela's sanity, wonder what crawl into her shorts that day.

_I hate it! I hate it all! It's just so...confusing and frustrating and...and...and..._

Mikaela's next victim was Rory. She found the auburn haired girl in a second office, much smaller then her mothers, going over some paperwork. Rory looks up to see Mikaela storming in, slamming the door behind her.

"This is all your fault!" She points a finger at her.

"What is all my fault and why are you yelling?" Rory stands up, coming from around the desk.

"Because...I'm...frustrated! I'm angry! I'm sad! Gah! Ambrielle isn't going to want to leave once summer is over. She's going to want to stay but...she won't because of me. But she'll leave me because of Johnny! And-" Mikaela pulls her hair, "it's all because she...grr!"

"Alright, so how is this my fault?"

"You just had to invite us! Knowing that Majestics were here! I bet you set this whole thing up so that we could find guys during the summer!"

"Mikaela I had no intention of doing that on purpose. I wasn't expecting Johnny to fall for Ambrielle. I figure we all just be friends."

"Just. Be. Friends?" Mikaela snorts, "Ha! That's a laugh! Let's see Ambrielle has her Scot, I got that stupid Italian and then there is you, so oblivious to what is in front of you."

"I have no idea what you're talking about. For one, what is in front of me? Two, I thought you hated Enrique, and three...calm the hell down." Blue eyes narrow, glaring at the dark haired beauty. Both girls gave off waves that they would be about to kill each other.

"How is she going to choose? It's going to pull her apart!" A hand goes to Mikaela's shoulder.

"Kae, we still got a lot of summer ahead of us. Let's not jump ahead of ourselves when we have no idea what's going to happen next."

"But I-"

"Calm down...it's really up to Ambrielle what she wants to decide where she wants to go or stay. And it's up to you if you want to follow her or not. You two are old enough to decide for yourselves."

"Yeah but-"

"Kae, enough," Rory sighs, rubbing her temples, "you're getting work up on something that is going to be nothing in the future."

"How is that you can stay calm throughout all of this? How?"

"I don't know. I wonder that myself," Rory sits down, "I would be happy if you two stay but it's really up to you and Ambrielle. Let Ambrielle make her own choices. And you make your own. What you want in a future is entirely up to you."

"Yeah but sometimes-"

"Sometimes you got to work for that happy ending," Rory interrupts her, "do you want to be happy? Do you want her to be happy?"

"Yes and yes," Mikaela felt drained, taking all of that extra energy she had into being upset over nothing. Rory was right in it being not only Ambrielle's decision but her own.

"I know you two are tight, and I wouldn't break that up for anything but you two are young adults with the ability to make a choice."

"Why do you sound so much like my mother right now?" Mikaela glares.

"I'm sorry. I wasn't trying to. Do what makes you happy, Kae. Now...if you excuse me, I got stuff to do. Go back to the house and...eat some gummy bears."

That's what Mikaela did. She went back to the house, wash her face off, and climb on the couch watching a movie while eating gummy bears. When Ambrielle and Enrique returned, Mikaela gives Ambrielle a hug, apologizing for upsetting her. Ambrielle forgives her, going over to couch to watch the movie with her.

Mikaela turns her attention back to Enrique, who was already walking back to his car. Grey eyes followed him before she rushes out of the house.

"Enrique!" Mikaela gets his attention.

Enrique turns around, only to get push back a bit. Mikaela had rush up and gave him a hug. The whole thing was very un-Mikaela like but he hugs her back.

She pulls away, "thank you."

"For what?" He raises a blonde eyebrow.

"For...being there for Ambrielle. For being a good 'big brother' to her." She doesn't meet his eyes, twirling her fingers.

"Um, you're welcome," Enrique smiles, "is everything okay?"

"I just got a question for you," Mikaela glances up under her lashes at him, "did you mean it?"

"Mean what?" The Italian look puzzled.

"When you ask if Am and I would like to move to Europe? I mean, I know Johnny would love it but...would you?"

"If you moved here? Yeah...I would like it...very much. What brought this up?" Enrique stares into her grey eyes. The poor girl look so confuse, with her steady heartbeat now wild from her freak out earlier on Johnny and Rory.

"I...I was thinking today...that...what if...what if we go back to Canada...what would happen and...I got some people upset and..." She sighs, "it's just nerve-racking."

The feeling of arms going around her shoulders, pulled into Enrique's chest is the next thing Mikaela feels. She wants so bad to wiggle free and kick him into the middle of next week. But the comfort was what she needed now. Her face is bury into his shoulder, with her hair tickling his face. Enrique mutters comfort, rubbing her back.

Her arms go around him, snuggling into the comfort.

"It's all going to work out, _bella _" He whispers, "trust in yourself and in your friends to make the right decision. trust that you want to be happy."

"I do..." Mikaela looks up, "I...do want to be happy...I'm just..."

Grey met blue.

_I'm just so afraid of getting hurt. _

"Just?" Enrique whispers, taking in her beautiful sad eyes. The whole thought of Mikaela breaking down, falling apart, and needing his comfort warms his heart. A part of him wasn't at ease with it, knowing that she could spark back to life and knee him at any time.

But she didn't start growl or glare.

Mikaela just stares at him, taking in his face.

"Just..." She couldn't finish her words. She didn't want him to know how weak she was at this moment.

"Don't be so tough all the time, Kae. You're human." Enrique brushes hair out of her eyes.

Human attraction was what was pulling her towards him at this moment. She found herself mesmerize by his blue eyes. That was her weakness, besides other things. Grey eyes partially close as she leans into him.

Enrique knew he was making a big mistake in leaning forward into Mikaela, knowing that if they did kiss, she could kill him.

Hell, it would be worth it.

Her lips brush his, touching his face briefly. The kiss was short, sweet, and damn it, he enjoyed it. Enrique didn't pull her back for more. He let her kiss him, comforting her with it.

She pulls away, walking away from him.

Enrique smirks, trying not to grin as he walks back to his car.

"Enrique," Mikaela's voice makes him turn around. She smirks at him jumping, watching her with fearful blue eyes.

"If you mention this to anyone, I'll deny it."

"Okay," He waits until she is inside the cottage. Enrique lets out a war cry before jumping into his car and driving wildly back to the McGregor castle. When he gets back, his friends notice his cheery mood.

He never told a soul why he was grinning the way he was.

All because of some very beautiful Canadian.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade.**

**A/N: Thanks to Eidolon Twilight Princess for helping me with certain parts of this chapter. Thank you my beta and best friend. **

**

* * *

**

"Ambrielle...Ambrielle...Ambrielle?" Johnny finally had got a hold of Ambrielle, asking if she would like to do something. The end result was her asking if they could go hiking with one of the horses.

One horse.

It was her words, not his.

His eyes glance up to the sky, hoping the rain would hold out until tonight. He wanted today's hiking adventure to go well. Maybe he could even get a cuddle out of it. Johnny sighs, glancing at his watch.

"Hey Johnny," he looks up to see Rory walking towards him, "Am's going to be a while. Why don't you have breakfast with me?"

"Sure," Johnny follows her back to the cottage. She had brought over waffles with fresh fruit on top along with syrup. The two friends chat for a while until they start hearing yelling and screaming.

Both Johnny and Rory rush out of cottage, still hearing the yelling for now. The sounds were coming from the stables. One loud yell sounded like Robert, which made Johnny move just a bit quicker then Rory. Once he gets there, he finds Robert just fine looking up while trying his hardest not to laugh.

"What is going on? What was with all the yel-Ambrielle!"

Rory had glance up to what Robert was laughing at to see Ambrielle, decked out in full ninja gear. She managed to tangled herself up in the rope she was using to dangled herself down. The plunger is stuck on her head while her crossbow lies on a pile of hay.

"Am, what are you doing?" Johnny looks up at her.

"Oh nothing," she tries to play innocent.

"How are we going to get her down?" Johnny turns to Rory only to have her disappear on him. The Scot and the German look around only to find that Rory had climbed up onto of one of the stables, then proceeds to climb up into the rafters to get Ambrielle down.

The flexibility of the red head is a surprise to the two who stand below, with jaws unhinged at Rory making her way to untangling Ambrielle from the rafters. Robert tries to close his mouth, slightly turned on by Rory's ability to bend her body the way she was.

"What were you thinking?" Rory stares at Ambrielle once she had gotten her down.

"Because..." Ambrielle strips out of her ninja gear, revealing a dark green three quarter length shirt with jeans and hiking boots.

"Because why? what reason do you have on trying to attack Robert, ninja style?" Rory picks up the crossbow.

"Because he's a perv, a lowlife perve and death by plungers is a fitting punishment."

Rory wonders if Ambrielle hit her head off the rafters when she got tangled up in the rope.

"Why do you say that?"

"Rory," Ambrielle sighs, "You are blind by his hidden nature."

Rory turns around, giving Robert a stare before putting her hands on her hips. Her foot starts to tap, with blue eyes stabbing at his soul. She didn't have to say a word because he knew what she was thinking.

"That is not true, I'm not a pervert Lorelei!" Robert could see the devilish smirk on Ambrielle's lips as Rory continues to give him a dark look.

"Prove it," Rory crosses her arms, "because right now, I'm not about to take sides simply because you two dislike each other. So prove that you're not a pervert."

"I...I...I..." Robert stumbles over his words, not sure what to do next.

"Um...Ambrielle? I thought we were going to go hiking today?" Johnny interrupts, staring at said girl who was still cackling over Robert getting into trouble by Rory.

"Oh that's right! I got distracted."

"Am, you don't have to kill Robert," Johnny picks up his bag while she goes to take out Sally. She ties her up for a moment to give Johnny a look.

"I have every right to murder Robert. Death by plunger!" She waves the plunger that was stuck on her head just moments before, glaring at the German. Robert hides behind Rory.

"Why do you want to kill him? Besides that you think he's a perv?" Rory knew it was because of the two being very stubborn into who was right. But recently, Ambrielle had been getting a little too violent towards the German for some unknown reason. Hell, even Mikaela had no idea.

"Because I don't like him!"

"Okay, that's enough!" Johnny picks her up, "let's get going shall we? We go a long day ahead of us. Don't worry Rory, we'll try and be back before dark."

The two saddled up, packing up Sally. Johnny gets on first with Ambrielle sitting behind him. They wave goodbye to their friends before taking off into the Highlands.

"Wow...it's so beautiful...once you get away from civilization," Ambrielle takes in the green hills and the flat plains as they ride farther away from the McGregor castle and Cherrywood.

"Yeah?" Johnny leads Sally over a small hill, "but I know something that is more beautiful...you."

"Johnny..." Ambrielle buries her blushing face into his back.

"You want me to pick up the pace?" Johnny stops Sally, overlooking another small valley.

"I don't know..." Ambrielle hugs his waist tighter. That's when she feels something brush against her cheek. She looks up to see Johnny had kiss her cheek, pulling away giving her a smile.

"Not too fast?"

"No...that's...good," She giggles.

"How about Sally? You think she would like a bit of a run?" He starts to walk the horse down the hill, ready to kick it up when Ambrielle says so. Ambrielle gives the word, with Johnny pushing the horse to ride faster.

Her hands go around his waist, brushing close to his belt area before her hand slips when the horse lunges forward.

That's when she actually hits something she's not suppose to.

Johnny feels a hand somewhere down below his belt line, causing unnecessary reaction from the teenaged Scot. When they reach the bottom of the hill, Johnny pulls Sally to a stop.

"Okay hands off, now!" Johnny tries to smack her hand away, which only results in making the reaction even worse. Johnny's shouting scares the poor horse. Sally rears, causing Johnny to lean forward into the horse. Ambrielle starts to feel herself slip once she removes her hands from Johnny's waist. Johnny feels some space from behind him, reaching around quickly to grab her arm. With one tug, he pulls her back leaving her hands to press in a certain area.

Johnny doesn't care as he tries to calm the horse down. Once Sally is settled, Johnny looks over his shoulder.

"Am, are you alright?'

Ambrielle hops off the horse, embarrassed. Johnny watches her storm off, not looking at him in the face.

He takes off after her on Sally.

"Ambrielle! Wait, slow down."

He finally catches up with her, "I'm sorry but you were about to fall off. I...I'm sorry if I embarrassed you. It was intentional I swear it. Please look at me." He pulls the horse in front of her to stop.

"Sorry for what? You're a guy..." Ambrielle finally looks at him, still red in the face.

"Oh that...I...wow..." Johnny sits on the horse completely befuddled as Ambrielle goes around Sally, still walking off without him.

"Am, wait! You can't go off by yourself! I have your pack and your horse!" Johnny turns Sally around to go follow Ambrielle. They only manage to make it through the small valley when Ambrielle comes to a halt. Johnny stops the horse next to her.

"What's up?"

"Storm's a coming," Ambrielle points upward. Johnny looks upward, cursing under his breath in Gaelic.

"Crap, I swore that the weather was going to be great today."

"We have to find shelter," Ambrielle hears distance rumble of thunder, "and fast."

"There should be cave around here," Johnny helps her onto the horse, "this way." He rides her up to a part where stony rocks meet the edge of a small forest. Small caves are sprinkled here and there until they are into the forest. A cave with a very large opening appears just through a small patch of pine trees.

He gets off of Sally, leading the horse into the cave.

Ambrielle can get off the horse since the ceiling of the cave is another two feet above her head.

"The cave was found when my father and I went hiking. It's quite cozy for something so large. It's not very long though. It just goes about three miles until you reach a quarry. From the quarry, you reach farm fields and a small country road. It leads right back to the village but that's only for another two miles." Johnny rambles on, taking the packs off the horse with Ambrielle studying the inside of the cave.

"I'll let you take care of the sleeping bags. I'm going to find some fire wood," He hears the thunder, "quickly as I can."

Johnny leaves her and the horse alone in the cave. Ambrielle steps out of the cave, checking to see how far the storm was from their spot. That's when it just starts pouring. Sally whinnies, like she is laughing at the now soak Ambrielle.

She strips off her shirt, revealing her wearing a sports bra. She lays her wet shirt out on a very large, flat rock to have it dried on. Sally moves back when lightning and thunder hit. Am goes back to the horse to soothe her.

"Oh that's so funny," Ambrielle pets the horse.

Johnny manages to come back with some dry fire wood, halfway soak himself. He tosses what he could carry next to a small dug out pit that was left from before. Johnny shakes the rain from his hair.

"It's really coming down," He stands back up, "the wood should dry soon. Pretty cozy cave, huh Am?"

His lavender eyes nearly fall out of his head, "wh-what the hell are you doing?"

The blonde just stares at him, walking away from the horse. She smoothes out her wet strands, ignoring the look of disbelief on his paled face.

"My shirt is wet, it's not like I'm topless."

_Yes but you almost topless is making it very difficult for me! Why does she say take it slow then try to torment me as if she is mocking my manhood? Why must I be so pathetic!_

His eyes dart unfortunately straight for her chest, blushing at the noticeable peaks poking through the black material.

"Damn it Am," Johnny tears himself away, staring at the floor of the cave.

Ambrielle pouts, crossing her arms over her chest as Johnny gets a fire going. It turns out to be a very nice fire, which she sits close to to get warm. Johnny just watches her, before staring out at the rain, watching it pour. He hope it would let up soon so they both could get home.

If they had to spend the night in here, he would probably go crazy.

He glances over his shoulder at her. It wasn't that he would go crazy in a bad way but that he was trying really hard to take things slow with Ambrielle. Johnny looks back at the rain, wondering what kind of summer it would be like if Ambrielle and Mikaela had never showed up for the summer.

It would be one boring one that was for sure.

Johnny looks back over to see her sitting still, but shivering and pale.

That's when he realizes that she doesn't like storms. That's what she told him a while back when they were giving each other twenty questions one day to know random facts about each other.

Johnny gets up, walking over to their packs, trying to find something to keep her warm. There really wasn't anything he could use except...

Ambrielle gets some blue fabric thrown at her, to which she looks at it.

"There! Put it on or you'll freeze."

Ambrielle holds it out to see it was his shirt before glancing it up at Johnny to see him completely naked from up the waist up. Johnny just looks at her for a second, "well, you're cold..."

"R-right," Ambrielle puts it on, with Johnny making a face. She looked really good in his shirt before shaking the thought away. Yes it was sweet yet at the same time arousing. Johnny sits down next to her, wordlessly placing his arm around her shoulders. He tugs her closer to his own body, getting more heat to warm her up.

"I'm sorry...for everything," He mutters, letting her lean against him.

Ambrielle leans into him, settling into his warmth. She leans her head on his shoulder, smiling. Johnny feels her snuggle closer, smiling to himself. They keep to the fire while the rain pours outside.

Meanwhile back at the inn...

Rory watches the rain pour down outside the window, just staring how much was coming down. The thunder and lightning was making her nervous for her two friends out in the storm.

"I hope they're okay," She mumbles out loud.

"I'm sure they'll be alright," Robert got stuck at the inn when the storm had come. Both had rushed into the cottage, almost soaking wet. Rory told him that she could dry off his jacket and shirt for him. He manage to just hand over the jacket, not wanting to embarrass her if he completely strip from the waist up.

"Yeah, Johnny knows half of this terrain very well. Good thing that he does a lot of hiking," Rory sips her warm tea.

The front door opens, slamming against the wall on accident. Rory lets out a scream, with Robert grabbing a hold of her frying pan to defend her with. The hood from the dark blue windbreaker is pulled aside to show a handsome man with dark hair and icy green eyes.

"Hello Rory," He smiles.

"Oh Mr. Conner, I wasn't expecting you." Rory walks away from Robert who puts down the frying pan.

"Ambrielle called me. She had told me everything was going on up here. I...figured I come up and say hello, maybe visited a little bit?" Roren Conner sits down at the small table while Rory gives him a cup of the hot tea she had prepared.

"Speaking of my daughter, where is she? I figured I see her after her hiking trip."

Robert and Rory both look at each other before staring Roren.

"Well, you see...she hasn't made it back yet," Rory begins to reassure him, "and her guide is in capable hands of taking care of her. They probably stop in one of those caves along the forest. Don't worry, she should be back...sometime."

Roren doesn't flinch, having a good feeling that his daughter was safe. He sips his tea quietly as the two other teenagers stare at each other. Rory takes one more look out the window.

Just when the hell were they going to come back?

After Johnny had prepare them a small meal to hold them over until morning, the two had settled into their sleeping bags for the night. Johnny was the first to fall asleep, some what exhausted from today's activities.

Ambrielle couldn't sleep, still staring up at the ceiling of the cave and looking outside at the still storm that was raging outside. Her thoughts were a mess since the riding 'accident' that occur as well as the one that occur just days ago involving Johnny and his stolen swimming trunks.

Her icy green eyes turn slightly to the boy next to her in his own sleeping bag.

She was still wearing his shirt, even after her own shirt turned up nice and dry. Johnny didn't seem to mind being shirtless around her, since she was now comfortable with it.

Her eyes travel from his peaceful face all the way down to his pants. Especially around the crotch area. Her face turns pink, recalling the swimming incident again in her mind. The image would forever be burned into her memories.

Her eyes travel back to his crotch, tilting her head to the side. She reaches her hand out and presses against the bulge. Ambrielle glances up to see if Johnny wakes up from her touching him. Nope, the Scot turned out to be a very heavy sleeper, slightly drooling from the corner of his mouth.

Ambrielle rubs slightly out of curiosity. Johnny moans a little in his sleep before settling back into his usual breathing. She finds herself giggling, laughing that Johnny didn't wake up from that. Ambrielle leans on her side, and on his chest to which she got a bit of extra warmth.

She starts rubbing a little firmer and faster. Johnny gasps in his sleep. The erotic dream that he is conjuring up is mirroring what was actually happening to him. It was all Rory's fault for making him read all those damn romance novels, causing him to dream up some pretty dirty stuff.

Unable to control herself, she bits her lower lip and cups him in her hand, rubbing furiously up and down. Johnny's hips buck involuntarily. Strangled moans escape from Johnny's lips at the feeling of being touch. Ambrielle watches his face intently with eyes dancing with passion.

Finally Johnny mouths opens in a silent cry as he arches his back as he climaxes. Her palm feels the now damn denim beneath it and pulls her hand back slowly. She smiles a little as her cheek rests over his heart, feeling his chest rise and fall with his panting breathes. She was certain that she was the first person to ever touch him intimately.

Her fingertips dance across his heated tawny chest, her fingernails spreading small chills. She traces the hardened buds of his nipples, giggling softly as she plays with the soft red chest hair.

She leans up and presses a very light kiss to his barely parted lips, "rest well, love..."

Ambrielle finally finds sleep, dozing into wonderful dreams until the sun comes up.

It was finally morning, and Johnny is the first to wake up. His eyes turn to see Ambrielle cuddled up next to his side, sleeping peacefully with a soft smile on her face. He chuckles, giving a yawn and stretching.

That's when he looks down at his pants.

"Oh shit!"

Johnny manages to put Ambrielle gently back on her sleeping bag before getting up to stare down at his pants.

"What the hell...oh hell no, what the heck happen last night?"

"Johnny?" Ambrielle had gotten up during his rant, taking off his shirt and put hers back on.

"Uh...yeah?" He doesn't turn around completely, just seeing his shirt handed to him. He ties it around his pants as Ambrielle gives him a odd stare. She knew was happen last night but she wasn't going to give it away. They pack up Sally, destroying what was left of the fire for safety sakes and heading off back towards the inn.

Roren gets up at about when the sun is rising over the distant hills. He wonders why he never came to Scotland, even if it was just for vacation. He had gone to bed way before Robert or Rory had. His trip was long and he knew the two teens could only entertain him for so long.

He drinks a cup of tea that he had made once he rose, before looking over into the living room. It seem that Rory and Robert had falling asleep on the couch last night. Roren chuckles at the small girl lying on Robert. Her hands curled around his shirt, with her legs entangled in his. Robert had one arm dangling down with the other wrapped around her waist, with fingers mindless wrap into her red strands. His chin barely brushes the top of her head.

Roren sets down his cup of tea, walking outside the cottage to see the two he had been waiting for finally making it back to the hotel stables. He walks his way to the stables as Johnny puts his shirt back on.

"Daddy?" Ambrielle finally looks up, with a smile appearing on her face.

"Hi sweetie," Roren gets envelope into a hug, "how are you?"

"I'm good...when did you get in?"

"Last night, I stayed at Rory's cottage. I was going to get a room at the inn from Evelyn but it was so bad yesterday that I..." His words trailed off as Johnny had turned around to listen to him talk. He glances down at Johnny's pants before staring back up at the Scottish teenager.

"Uh...I had a accident," Johnny coughs, trying not to fall apart.

_He is so going to kill me! I'm going to be chop into little bits! Oh man oh man! Why is her father even here?_

"Right..."

"Is Rory up yet?"

"Uh no, you should go wake her up. She was worried about you while you were out with Johnny on your hiking trip," Roren waits until Ambrielle leaves. Johnny tries to figure out the best way to escape.

"So...you're the Scottish lad that has falling for my daughter," Roren does a look around Johnny, "you know...I expected a better way of having you introduce."

"I-I'm so sorry Mister Conner. I..." Johnny blushes, "I have no idea what happen last night. Honest! And if you don't feel like I am, then I'll leave. Just...don't...kill...me."

The last part came out a squeak.

"So you fear me?"

"Out of respect, sir."

"That's good to hear," Roren puts a hand on his shoulder, "don't worry about it. All I care about is my daughter's happiness. Which is the one thing you have to respect."

"Ye-yes sir, I told her that we could start over, see where it goes. I still care about her...a whole lot. I...I hope that...maybe..." Johnny loose his words, "I know she's been hurt before. I'm not going to do that to her. I want her heart before I want anything else."

"You sure? Your pants say another story," Roren smirks with Johnny turning as red as his hair.

"Like I said, Mr. Conner, I have no idea what happen last night. After we got our sleeping bags out, I was out like a-"

"DAMN IT ROBERT, YOU ARE GOING TO DIE!" Ambrielle's war cry makes both men jump, turning around to see the German running away from Ambrielle who was swinging a plunger.

"I think Ambrielle found Robert cuddling with Rory," Roren speaks, watching his daughter chase after the German. Johnny gives Roren a odd stare that makes the older man chuckle.

"It was cute. I took a picture with her camera. She'll thank me later. Let's go rescue your friend," Both took off after Ambrielle and Robert. They found the pair in the hotel in one of the hallways. Robert had fall on his face with plunger stuck to his head while Ambrielle sits on his back cackling.

"Ambrielle...let the boy up." Roren tries to get his daughter off of Robert.

"Never!"

"What the hell is going on here?" Evelyn Tremaine stands in the hallway with both hands on her hips glaring down at Ambrielle and Robert.

"Hi Mrs. Tre-"

"Ambrielle Conner, you get off of him this instant! What did I tell you about chasing the boys around the hallways in the inn?" Very angry eyes stare at the blonde.

"Don't do it," She gets off of Robert, who gets helped up by Johnny. Roren pulls the plunger off the German's head.

"Hello Roren, I didn't know you came in." the strict nature fades to something cheerful with Evelyn smiling at Roren.

"I arrived at the cottage to try to find Ambrielle. Rory gave me a bed to sleep on for the night while it storm. Tell me, you got a spare bed around here? I hate to over welcome my stay at Rory's place." Roren pats Ambrielle on the head while walking away with Evelyn who would give him his own room.

By the time the afternoon came, Roren had his bags over at the inn while spending some time with his daughter. Johnny had return home to get a hot shower and possibly forget what occurred.

There would be that one thing that bothered him.

What the hell made him so turned on during that night?

What really did happen?


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade.**

**A/N: Wow, so many reviews and hits for it. Thank you.**

**

* * *

**

The hiking incident was all but forgotten by Ambrielle. Johnny hadn't come back down from the castle since he was overly embarrassed by her father, with Robert telling the girls that he spending time with his family as an excuse.

His mother had tried to talk to him about it but the boy was clueless. There was nothing to getting Johnny to talk to Ambrielle about his 'accident' during the hiking trip.

But of course, Johnny wasn't the only one caught in an embarrassing situation. It all started when Rory tries to turn her TV on by remote only to have it not work. The TV was fine but not the remote. She turns it over, looking at the back to realize that there were no batteries.

"Huh, that's weird," She goes into the kitchen, opening up the draw where she kept her spares at.

"Am?" Rory pokes her head into Ambrielle's room, "have you seen my batteries?"

"Your batteries? No, why?"

"Well," Rory sighs, "they're all gone. I just bought a new pack just last week in case of a emergency but now that's gone too."

"I think I might have an idea on where they're at," Ambrielle began noticing that Mikaela was acting strange lately, trying to find batteries out of the most oddest of places. Ambrielle knew what she was doing since Kae perform the same odd behavior when they were living together.

Ambrielle leads Rory up to the bathroom.

"Why would the batteries be in the bathroom?" The red head raises an eyebrow.

Ambrielle studies the surroundings of the bathroom, checking under towels and going through the cabinets.

"Ah ha!" She finds a purple plastic tissue box cover, taking it out from behind some hairspray, "I found it!"

Ambrielle rattles it before opening up the lid.

"Hey, that's where all the batteries..." Rory makes a face, before looking back up at Ambrielle, "Mikaela's 'toy'?"

"Yep, she gets weird and starts to hoard batteries away when she's especially...uh...horny?"

"What happen to just kidnapping Enrique, dragging him to her bedroom, and bang his brains out?" Rory gets a very odd look from Ambrielle.

"I do not need the image of my 'brother' getting his brains banged out," Ambrielle shivers, replacing the lid. Rory quickly steals back the new pack of batteries, mumbling something about needing them in case of a power outage for flashlights. The girls quickly put back Mikaela's toy in the cabinet.

"Sorry but...seriously...how long is she going to hold up until she...snaps?" Rory replaces the batteries in the remote, turning on the local weather to see if it was going to be nice for the day.

"I'm not entirely sure," Ambrielle goes back to eating the rest of her breakfast. That's the one thing she didn't want to worried about was what Mikaela was going to do about her Enrique problem. She knew that Mikaela had a thing for the Italian but on what level now since she had been acting so weird?

"I'm sure she'll figured something out," Ambrielle pushes it from her mind, "now where's Johnny been? I hadn't seen him around much."

"He's been odd too, especially after you two came back from your hiking trip. By the way, what did happen that made him so embarrass?"

"Uh..." Ambrielle wasn't sure if she should tell Rory about the incident last night. She fears for Rory's innocence and sanity.

"What? Drop water or something into his lap?" Ambrielle tries not to laugh at Rory's explanation, "what? I'm just guessing."

"Yeah something like that," Ambrielle turns away, chuckling.

Rory shakes her head before receiving a text from her mother.

"Mom wants me to go find my Dad. Speaking of dad, where is yours? I haven't seen him all day."

"I think he's probably with your dad," Ambrielle follows Rory out of the cottage. They head up to the office just above the car garage. It most decorated to fit Rory's father's style. It was his own little get away from the hustle. The girls could hear their fathers muffled talking just outside the door.

The girls crack open the door just enough to hear what was being said inside by the two men. Creighton sat at the desk with his feet prop up while Roren leans back in a plush chair. Both men were laughing as they were talking about their old college days. The walls were all painted black with blue and white trim. Posters of cars and women lined the walls.

It was the ultimate sanctuary for the two older men.

Roren always found good company in Creighton since Ambrielle befriended Rory. His short dark hair was brush off to the side with smiling eyes.

"So you haven't heard from her?" Creighton takes another sip from his drink.

"No," Roren glances down at the can in his hands, "not since Elisabeth and I got divorced. It's been too long."

"Far too long my friend," Creighton slaps him on the shoulder, "but you said that you two knew each other since you were children?"

Roren nods, "yes, my family work for hers. I had my best childhood memories from her and then on. When my father found better work, we left. I promise that I would find her again. I did then she left me again. I so bad want to see her but she's married...or still married."

"She gave you the best thing in your life right now," Creighton's voice softens.

"Yes, I wouldn't trade that for anything. Every time I look at her...I know that when I see her, I see her mother."

"What are you two doing?" A male whisper comes from behind Ambrielle and Rory. The two girls stifle their screams, turning to see Enrique standing behind him. Rory smacks him, whispering threats as they leave the garage.

"You didn't have to scare us, Enrique!" Rory glares at the Italian.

"I'm sorry," Enrique rubs the back of his head, "but your mother said that you be up there. Weren't you suppose to get your dad for something?"

"I was but we were too busy eavesdropping," Rory laughs.

Enrique laughs. His blue eyes settle on Ambrielle who looked lost in thought. He walks up to her, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Am, what's wrong?"

"Nothing," Icy green eyes turn to him, "just thinking on something that my dad said while talking to Rory's."

"Hmm? Is it bad?"

"I..." The blonde sighs, "I don't know. Maybe I'm just reading too much into it. It's probably nothing and if it was important, my dad would tell me."

Her words sounded bothered, to the both of them. Rory and Enrique stare at each other as Ambrielle walks back towards the inn. Evelyn was outside talking to another woman, showing her around the exterior of the inn. Enrique looks up, halfway looking surprise.

"What's wrong?"

"My mother is here," Enrique sighs, "she's feeling lonely and wanted to check up on me."

"There is nothing wrong with a mother checking on her son," Rory pats his shoulder. Ambrielle grabs his elbow, "can I meet her?"

"Sure," Enrique leads the girls down to where Evelyn and Mrs. Giancarlo were chatting.

"Mom," Enrique calls out to her the moment they were within ear shot of the two women. As soon as Mrs. Giancarlo turns around from Evelyn, everyone stops what they are doing. Ambrielle stares at Enrique's mother. The blonde look remarkably like her in sense except her eyes. Enrique stares at his mother then at Ambrielle before speaking up.

"Hey Mom, you already met Rory and this is Ambrielle, she's-"

"My baby!" The blonde woman runs and wraps her arms around Ambrielle, holding her tightly.

"Your what?" Both Enrique and Rory shout.

"What's with all the commotion?" Creighton and Roren finally come down from the garage. Creighton feels Roren leave his side, rushing down the hill towards the small group. Roren stops, staring at Abriella Giancarlo hugging his daughter. Enrique and Rory look surprised. Evelyn didn't even flinch as her eyes gaze up and catch a hold of Roren's. She smiles as if to say she knew the whole time.

Abriella pulls away from Ambrielle, wiping her eyes.

"I'm sorry, I just...I haven't seen you in forever and now...look at you! You're all grown up and made friends with Enri."

"I'm sorry?"

"Abriella?"

Blue eyes gaze upwards from Ambrielle to Roren.

It take long for the two adults to race into each other's arms. The embrace catches the teens off guard, including Enrique and Ambrielle. Both stare, wide eyed as their parents kiss passionately. Roren pulls away, cupping Abriella's face in his hands.

"I miss you..." He whispers.

Those faint words bring tears into Abriella's eyes.

"Roren," She muffles her voice, crying into his shoulder, "I miss...you...and...I..."

"Shh..." Roren comforts her.

He tilts her chin up to look at her, "we have a lot of explaining to do."

Abriella looks over her shoulder at her son and Ambrielle. Confusion was written on both their faces, especially Ambrielle's. Abriella feels guilt sit at the bottom of her stomach as Roren puts an arm around her. The two adults stare at everyone around before locking back on their children.

"Uh...Daddy?" Icy green eyes blink, "care to explain why Enrique's mom thinks I'm her daughter?"

"Because you are, sweetie."

It took Enrique to get Ambrielle off her back in twenty minutes, with Rory helping him revive her. The four were left in a parlor for privacy as Roren explains everything to Ambrielle and Enrique. Roren and Abriella grew up together, falling in love at a young age until Abriella was married to Enrique's father by status. It was only years later, when Enrique is two that Abriella and Roren meet again. Roren came back to do some photography job while Abriella was a lonely mother seeking comfort as her husband left for a yearly business trip. They saw each other again, then one thing lead to another then Abriella finds out that she is pregnant. After nine months, Abriella decides to save Roren's reputation and hers by handing him over Ambrielle to take home to his wife who couldn't have children of her own. Abriella made him promise to keep it a secret until such was the right time. Abriella had no idea her husband would leave her or that Roren's wife would mistreat Ambrielle so badly.

"No wonder she hated me," Tears form in her eyes, "she hated me because I wasn't hers."

"She hated me," Roren frowns, "she should have just taken it out on me and not you. You did nothing wrong."

"But I'm a love child! Born out of an affair! I'm-"

"Ambrielle," Abriella cuts her off, "it doesn't matter. You were just a baby. You didn't know. And it was my fault for sending you to Roren and that horrible woman. I'm very sorry but I wanted to protect you and your father. Who knows what my ex-husband would have done if he had found out. But then again, it's not like he was faithful after I gave birth to Enrique."

The blonde next to Ambrielle made some noise, crossing his arms and staring away from his mother. Ambrielle frowns before taking his hand. Enrique turns and stares down at her.

"We really are brother and sister now, Enri." Her frown breaks into a huge grin, "we really are related!"

"Half," Abriella smiles at her two children bonding, "and I'm glad that you two feel like siblings. I always wanted...Ambrielle, I'm so sorry for being a horrible mother to you. If you can ever forgive me...if not, I understand. It's punishment for-"

Arms go around the blonde woman.

"I'm just glad," Ambrielle chokes through the tears, "that I have such a loving and wonderful mother who has thought of me all this time. It doesn't matter what happen then, what matters that you and Enri are here now."

Abriella breaks into a sob, hugging her daughter.

"You both have a lot of catching up to do," Roren spots eyes from the crack in the door, "and that you need to tell your friends the news."

Rory and Mikaela hug their friend the moment she flew out of Abriella's arms, telling them the good news.

"You and Enri...are really-" Mikaela was dumbfounded.

"See? Nothing to worry about Kae," Rory laughs, hugging Ambrielle, "I'm so happy for you."

"I wonder how the boys are going to handle this news," Mikaela muses as said boys came over later. Enrique had been staring at Johnny oddly all through the day when Abriella and Roren tell them the news. Oliver hugs both Enrique and Ambrielle. The only one weirded out was Johnny. The Scot sat in his seat, twitching.

"I have a crush on...Enrique's sister?"

"Half sister," Rory pats his back.

"It figures," He hangs his head.

"She's going to be wanting to spend some time with Abriella," Rory watches as Ambrielle runs back into her mother's arms, "at least until Abriella has to go back to Italy. You alright?"

Johnny watches the brighten face of the girl he cared for smiling at her mother. Her real mother. The woman who truly did love her. Johnny knew that woman consider to be Ambrielle's mom wasn't a nice woman to her. It was nice to know that she wasn't Ambrielle's real mother. Ambrielle had her family back.

She was happy.

That's all that matter to him even if it meant a few days without hanging out with her. All that matter was the time she would spend with Abriella.

"So," An arm comes around his shoulders with Enrique staring at him with feral eyes, "you know what this means, don't ya Johnny?"

"Enrique, what are you-"

"You hurt my baby sister and I'll kill you!"

"Since when are you now the over protective big brother?" Johnny pulls away from him only to scramble for the door as Enrique takes off after him.

Ambrielle sighs.

Enrique wasn't going to let up his now role as big brother for a long time. Her icy green eyes stare around at the people in the room. Rory, Evelyn, and Creighton sat on the couch chatting with Roren and Abriella. Their hands remained together even as they talk. They weren't the extreme cuddly type of couple but she could tell just how much in love they were in.

She lived her life thinking that any relationship she was going to have was to end up in disaster much like her parent's marriage. But that's because her father married someone he thought he was in love with. Her step mother probably felt bitter or probably blackmailed Roren into marrying her. Whatever reasons happen in the past happened. Now the two sweethearts were united again.

There was hope that Ambrielle could have a real relationship with someone she loved very much.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade.**

**A/N: Thanks to ASlaveToWords for being this fic's fangirl. Also thank yous to her for helping me. She is awesome. Go check out her beyblade fics after you read and review this!**

**

* * *

**

"I have never seen Am this cheerful," Mikaela watches Ambrielle bounce out the door, giving goodbyes to her and Rory. Ambrielle was off to spend a just a girls day out with Abriella. Roren ended up going on a trip with Creighton to buy supplies for the inn. Both girls smile. They were happy that Ambrielle had found new meaning to her usual life.

"Well," Mikaela props her feet up on the couch, "what do we do now?"

"I haven't the slightest idea," Rory sits across from her.

"I mean we both have the day off-Oooh I know!"

"What?"

"We could go spy on the boys."

"Really? Seriously? That's all you got?"

"You got anything better?"

"Well, no but-" Rory is cut off as Mikaela heads up to her bedroom to change out of her pajamas.

"Aw, c'mon," Mikaela calls down, "it be fun. Besides, maybe we can learn a little about what happen on the camping trip since neither party is willing to talk to us."

"Maybe," Rory follows her up, "but I hate being such a sneak."

"Oh you might find something interesting besides that," Mikaela laughs, "and if they find us, we'll just say that we were bored and wanted some company. Not too much of a lie, now is it?"

"True," Rory sighs, "fine. Just let me to go change."

The girls changed into comfortable clothes. Mikaela manages to swipe Rory's car keys off of her before she had the chance to get into the driver's seat. Rory makes noise, which Mikaela tells her that she couldn't in case she backed out of going up to the McGregor castle. The red head slumps in her seat as the Canadian drives the small car up the dirt road.

"I doubt we're going to know much just by spying on the boys," Rory rolls her eyes the moment they get out of the car.

"I bet we will," Mikaela snickers.

They manage to pull up to the gates only for Mikaela to take a small road around the castle. Rory blinks as the car was mildly hidden in the bushes. Mikaela gets out, motioning her to follow. The red head sighs, getting out of the car to follow her. Rory ponders Mikaela's sanity as she finds a back door leading into the castle.

"Okay," Rory stops her, "how did you know all of this was here?"

"I got bored," Mikaela doesn't look at her, "and I was avoiding Enrique."

"Creeper."

"I am not!"

"Just be quiet and follow me," Mikaela pushes Rory through the doorway. It was a small secret hallway. Mikaela proceeds to tell Rory that Mrs. McGregor was the one who told her about the secret passageways, leading all through the castle. Rory notices just how dusty and dark it all was but she didn't mind. It felt like an adventure. She bumps into Mikaela's backside. She stop right outside a door. The door creaks open, leaving enough room for the girls to squeeze.

"Where are we going?"

"To the pool."

"Why are we-" Rory spots the indoor pool. She's nearly seen as Mikaela grabs her to drop down.

"We're spying, remember?" Grey eyes flash at her, whispering through clenched teeth.

They get closer, spotting that all three were dress in their swimming trunks. Rory had to all but push Mikaela off her balance to get her to move. Rory comments about Mikaela and her attraction to boys to which the dark haired girl grabs the red head to drag her closer.

They managed to find a huge pile of pool toys near an open exit. It was good enough cover and good enough to have an escape route.

"Oh my," Mikaela drools over them, "who knew beybladers had such hot bods."

Rory chews on her lip, thankful for Mikaela's eyesight now trained on the boys instead of her. She felt her face warm up. She had seen the boys without their shirts on before but...

_Damn hormones!_

Her blue eyes gaze back up at Robert who was sitting on one of the lounge chairs while Johnny stands nearby. Enrique was currently half in and half out of the pool. It sounded like they were talking about some movie they had just seen. Rory rolls her eyes.

No matter if they were European aristocracy, boys will be boys.

"They just saw that new movie," Mikaela whispers to me, "and of course they're talking about the women."

"Well duh? We talk about those guys in the movies the same way."

"That's not the point!"

"I give up," Rory sighs.

"...no seriously she was!" Enrique gets laugh at by his friends.

"Alright, we get it," Johnny tosses a beach ball at Enrique, sending him into the water. The moment the Italian resurface, he was getting laughter from his two friends. Enrique jumps out of the water, laughing as they continue to talk about the movie.

"I'm getting bored," Rory whispers to Mikaela.

"No you're the playboy of the group. I definitely remember him having just about a different woman in almost every scene," Johnny pokes fun at Enrique.

"Well fine! But you're the hot head pyro who kept blowing things up!"

"What's wrong with that?"

"That it's absolutely something that you would do," Robert leans back in his seat, "you did or still do have the tendency to set things on fire."

"Not much as I use to," Johnny elbows Robert, "I'm starting to learn to be more mature if you haven't notice."

"Oh yes," Robert smirks, "you handled the return from your camping trip in such a mature way, Jonathan."

Enrique snickers as Johnny's face turns red. The girls tried to keep still as possible to overhear what exactly happen. All they could hear was Johnny grumbling and Enrique poking fun at him. Even Robert was chuckling.

"That," Johnny pauses, "is still a mystery to me. I mean Am wouldn't tell me what happen."

"I figured that Rory showing you those romance novels was a bad idea," Enrique laughs. Mikaela gives Rory a look to which the red head shrugs innocently. The Canadian doesn't believe her a second.

"Why were you letting Johnny read romance novels?" Grey eyes flicker dangerously at her.

"Because," Rory chews on her lip, whispering, "I wanted to help him out with Am. I mean, the guy hasn't had much experience with girls and-what?"

"Not so innocent, huh?" A smirk forms on Mikaela's face.

"Kae..." Rory blushes, sending a threaten look to Mikaela who was snickering, "stop it."

"It's funny. It's always the innocent one."

"Just. Stop."

"What was that?" Johnny speaks up as both girls froze where they were kneeling. Rory looks at Mikaela who simply raises a finger to her lips. Rory look like she is panicking as Johnny approaches the pile of pool toys.

One of Johnny's pets, a large Irish Wolfhound come barreling in, barking. Both girls sigh in relief that the boys are distracted by the dog and not them spying on them. Johnny laughs, giving the dog a good scratch behind the ears before the boys pack up their stuff and leave the pool room.

"That was too close," Rory barely has time to wipe her forehead before her arm is caught by Mikaela.

"Let's go!"

"Where?"

"We're going to follow them!"

"Again?"

"How do you not know the importance of spying? Follow until we get the information we need," Mikaela hopes back into her car, with Rory barely making time to get in. Mikaela pulls out her binoculars, spying Johnny's car heading towards the village.

"I wonder where he's going," Kae mumbles with Rory strapping on her seat belt, "I see Enrique with him. Let's hurry and see what those two are going to do down in the village."

"I don't even want to-ACK!" Rory nearly comes face first with the dash as Mikaela backs out and turns around to follow the boys down to the village. A piece of Rory suddenly regretted that moment she had asked Ambrielle and Mikaela to come up to Scotland. But the fact that Ambrielle was now happy during the trip, it didn't all that bad. They hit another bump in the road, with Rory trying to protect her face from the dash.

She suddenly recalled another type she was stuck spying with Mikaela. Rory couldn't be sure what was worse, the trip to Hong Kong or the trip to Moscow.

"Shh, they went into that store over there," Rory realize that Mikaela had park the car just down the street. The dark haired girl motions for Rory to get out as soon as it was clear. The two girls scurry up, trying to find a way to get in without knowing. Rory gets in behind an older couple, walking in as the bell rings. The two girls scurry over to a shelf, hiding as Johnny walks up to the counter.

The woman at the counter serves him as Johnny speaks to her. She nods, before turning around to pick up an package. The girls didn't know for sure what it was but the woman leans forward and gives Johnny a wink. The poor Scot says something but the woman shakes her head, insisting on whatever it was she said was true or a secret.

Johnny sighs, signing for it before turning away from the counter to talk to Enrique.

"...what? She thinks that we're..."

"...this is so embarrassing. And with you of all people!"

"Pssh," Enrique smirks, "please. You would so be uke for me."

Mikaela and Rory lean away from the conversation, staring at each other. The two girls nearly break out into a loud laugh. The two try their best to keep it together. Tears run down both their faces.

"I would not! It be the other way around!"

"Uh uh."

"Yes it would, cause I'm the manly one. You're the not so manly one."

"Hey! What's that suppose to mean? Romans are manly."

There was a pause.

"Really, Enrique? Really? Do you recall what we learn in history class about the Romans?"

"No! Yes! I mean, those weren't the Romans. It was Greeks that, were, very homosexual."

"Right," Johnny chuckles, "sure they were. Just the Greeks."

"I hate you so much right now."

"Uh huh," Johnny sighs, tucking the package underneath his arm, "let's go before the shop lady thinks she needs to offer us a couples therapist or something."

The two girls manage to escape through another door as someone was coming in. The two couldn't keep it together as they came around the corner. The two boys had already gone in the car and left.

"Oh. My. Gawd." Mikaela pounds her fist into a wall, "that was hilarious! I never thought they would have a conversation like that."

"Me neither."

"But that is a tough question. If they were...like that. Who would be uke?"

"Hmmm," Rory pauses, "wait, are we actually having this conversation?"

"Yes, we are."

Rory laughs, "I wouldn't be so sure which one. They're both...how do I put this...seme? Well, not sure about Johnny. But Enrique is definitely seme."

"How would you know?" Dark eyebrows look suspiously at Rory.

The red head gives her a look, "do you think I'm honestly that stupid to do anything with Enrique?"

"Yeah, you're right. I'm sorry."

"Jealous?"

"No."

"Liar."

Both their phones go off, vibrating. The two girls realize that they had been text while they were inside the store. They were too busy giggling and laughing to know that Robert had tried to text them to see if they wanted to come over.

"Aw, we can still call and see if they-" Rory stops pouting to see more of that look in Mikaela's eye.

Rory lets out a sigh, "back to the spying."

"Yes, back to the spying. Let's go, my sidekick!"

The two girls race back to the car. It didn't take long to get back up to the castle, hide the car again, and make it around the secret passageways. The girls tried several rooms before stopping at one at the library. A tapestry was hiding the door, thus making it easier for the girls to spy. It turn out that library was exactly where the three would be at. Mikaela puts a finger to her lips as the boys seem to be having a serious conversation. At least, their tones sounded like it was serious.

The girls get very quiet to overhear.

Both freeze.

The boys were talking about them.

"How is she doing?"

"Fantasic," Enrique grins, "though as much time I rarely spend with my mother, I can't get Am away from her. I'm just glad to see both Am and my mother happy. I haven't seen my mother smile since..."

"We know," Johnny chuckles, "I'm happy to. First time I seen her smile like that in a long time."

"You'll be fine Johnny," Enrique smirks, "though you know if anything happens-"

"How do you do it? You go from being a cuddly friend to crazy big brother in a matter of moments? I'm not going to do anything to Ambrielle. I wouldn't want to hurt her ever despite my urges to when she leaves for Canada to go camp out in Mikaela's front yard and beg her to stay in Scotland."

Rory blinks, realizing how familiar those words are. Her eyes look to Mikaela who was listening and watching. Her facial expression was unreadable. Rory chews on her lip. It seem the day for the two to go back seem to be getting closer and closer. Rory never wanted to think about that. She knew just how much heartbreak that would cause.

"You would," Enrique's voice softens.

"Have you...talk to Kae yet?" Mikaela flinches at the sound of Johnny mentioning her.

"Tried to one day," Enrique scuffs his feet against the floor, "I...just want them to be happy. Both of them."

"That's all we ever want for those girls," Robert finally speaks up, having been sitting in the chair, facing away from the girls.

"I hate to see anything end up in a fight," Enrique continues, "I don't want to see Am hurt and I dare not want to see Kae hurt. I know how much she cares about her. She's the closest thing to a sister that Am has. But I want Am to stay with her family."

"Do you want Kae to stay?"

"I would want that, but I couldn't find the nerve to ask her again. Especially if things between you and Ambrielle go anywhere good. I want her to. I want her to stay, just so I could see her all the time."

A warmth is felt in those words.

Rory's eyes glance at Mikaela, unsure what her friend was thinking. Her grey eyes were a mixture of emotions, impossible to see if Kae was feeling anything remotely loving for the Italian or that she was upset about the fact that Ambrielle might stay.

"You're such a sap," Johnny chuckles, "what about you? Has she figured it out yet?"

"Figured what out?" Robert was the one being asked the question.

"That those phantom romancing tips that Oliver gave you are working? That Rory doesn't know those messages and flowers are from you?"

Mikaela hears Rory gasped.

The boys didn't hear it as Mikaela covers Rory's mouth with her hand.

"I...no, she doesn't.

Mikaela rolls her eyes.

_She does now, you dipshit._

"Have you thought about what you're going to do? I mean, how long are you going to not speak her about the way you feel?" It was Enrique's turn to ask questions.

"I don't know," his voice drops, "it's just so hard. I keep thinking I'm brave enough to face her. I still have this idea that she wouldn't be attracted to me in any way. I know about that Phineas guy."

"Forget about him, " Johnny rolls his eyes, "he's nothing. He's all show. You need to tell her some day."

"I know," Robert sighs, "I...it's just been harder since she kiss me. All I get is why she did it. I know she's such a sweetheart and would do anything for us. I keep thinking it may have had a double meaning."

The Canadian gives Rory a look.

In the shadow of the dark passageway, she couldn't tell if Rory was blushing or not.

Did the kiss that Rory gave Robert have a double meaning?

Mikaela knew Rory used to have a crush on him a long time ago but soon gave up on it. Ambrielle had no idea that Rory had. Mikaela found out by accident when she came across something Rory had written down in a journal. She didn't mean to peek. It was just there. Mikaela had been the one to close the diary before Am could find out Rory's secret.

"Double meaning?" Enrique asks though Johnny look like he knew something but wasn't going to say anything.

"Do you think she ever had or has liked me?"

Johnny opens his mouth when he hears something. The Scot pauses, only to hear the familiar groans of the castle settling. He shrugs it off, trying to find the best way to answer Robert's question. He knew Rory use to like him. He wasn't sure if she did or not. The poor girl gave up because she thought Robert wasn't the type of guy to fall for her.

It made his heart break for the girl who he called 'sister'.

Mikaela turns to ask Rory if Johnny knew when she realize that the red head was gone. Mikaela finds her curled up in the car, looking away from the dark haired beauty. The Canadian opens her mouth to say something but decides last minute not to.

"Let's go home, " Mikaela whispers to her, driving the path down to the inn.

When Ambrielle came home, she couldn't find either of her friends to fill them in on her day with her mother. Mikaela was currently outside, staring up at sky left to her thoughts while Rory was locked away in her bedroom.

There was a lot about to change in their lives.

They just didn't know when it was going to be bad or good.


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade.**

**

* * *

**

"Has everything been alright with Rory?" Ambrielle asks Mikaela one day after work. The red head had been keeping herself busy since she and Mikaela went spying up at Castle McGregor. The news she found out about Robert shocked her to the point she wouldn't talk to Mikaela about it for days. It was starting to worry the Canadian about her behavior.

What made it worse was that Ambrielle just now noticed it.

"I think since business has picked up, she's just been a bit...scatterbrained." Mikaela didn't feel like lying to Ambrielle but she figured if she told Ambrielle what had happen, then she would spurt out her feelings about the end of summer.

"Mom went back to Italy. Back to business, she said. She said I could come down and visit her any time I wanted," the blonde rattles off.

"What about your father?"

"He followed her," Ambrielle puts away the last of the saddles, "I think he's going to move there permantly. I mean, they haven't seen in each other in so long. I'm glad that they're together again."

Mikaela nods, "it's sweet...speaking of together...are you and-"

"I don't want to talk about it." It came out too quick, causing the dark haired girl to stare at her friend. She had on her pout face which annoyed her.

"Am," she sighs, "you can't dodge it. Before you know it, summer will be over."

Ambrielle doesn't speak to her. The blonde had been avoiding the question for weeks now. It was now an elephant and starting to annoy her. Everything was annoying her. The only thing that wasn't doing so was how Rory was.

"Am!"

The extra happy Scot that she was thinking of appears in the doorway of the barn. Pretty icy green eyes sparkle, staring at Johnny who approaches her and Mikaela.

"Hey," she tucks a blonde strand behind her ear, "I thought you were training with the guys."

"I was," his cocky smirk plays across his handsome face, "but good news. We're getting a new horse in and I figured, you would like to come and see?"

"Sure," she answer without hesitation, making Mikaela want to gag. Johnny's lavender eyes turn to her, "you wanna come too, Kae?"

"You two go on ahead," Mikaela waves them off, "lemme just go find Rory and we'll be there."

"Okay," Johnny takes Ambrielle's hand and leads her away to his car. Mikaela wanted to cry and scream. How could Ambrielle not see just how much Johnny cared about her? How could Ambrielle still be afraid of getting hurt if she looked so comfortable with him now? How could the girl be so confusion about something so simple? It was beautiful.

Mikaela was feeling jealous over Ambrielle's relationship for Johnny. No matter how much she loathe the thought of her being in one, the thought that Ambrielle could be in great relationship yet she was still afraid to take that extra step annoyed her. It was beautiful and genuine.

He wanted her to stay but wouldn't dare to ask unless it was what she really wanted.

_I wonder where Rory really is. I think we both need to go curl up somewhere and have ourselves a good cry._

The Canadian figures that going up to the castle would be the last thing either one of them needed.

She just hoped that Ambrielle figured out that Johnny was exactly what she wanted and needed.

Mikaela wanders off, trying to locate Rory. She found the red head in what came to be her own office. If anyone could tell, there were faint shadows underneath Rory's blue eyes. She hadn't been sleeping well lately. Her excuse to her mother was that she was getting stress out about work. Evelyn completely understood though Rory sometimes felt her mother knew more then she let on about her life.

Rory wrings her hands, staring at blank piece of printer paper.

The idea of Robert liking her...scared her.

Did he really like her before or after the kiss?

An knock interrupts her thoughts. Mikaela's soft grey eyes and smile make the red head want to curl up in her chair. The Canadian closes the door before walking over to her. Rory lays her head on Mikaela's shoulder.

"I'm stupid," she mutters.

"No, you're not."

"I only did it because..."

"Rory," Mikaela holds her friend, "you don't have to explain."

"Romance sucks," Rory surprises herself by saying that, "it just does...especially when there is nothing but drama!"

"Wow, are you sick or something? I never thought I hear that coming out of your mouth," Mikaela feels Rory's forehead.

"I'm cranky...about my own romance life."

"We all are, except for Am who gets pouty and emo," Mikaela sighs, "I have no idea what to do about her and Johnny."

"Me neither," Rory sighs, "I helped all I could but...it's all about Fate and what Am decides to do."

"Yeah," Mikaela gets up and goes around to sit in another chair, "I thought about that too. Would you be mad if...if I ended up leaving our summer visit early?"

"Huh? Why?" Rory perks up, leaning forward in her chair.

"Well," Mikaela chews on her lip, "I kinda found out I have a job offer back home. Dad manage to pull some strings and I'll be working in a salon. Hopefully it will last me for a year or two."

"That's great!" Rory cheers before frowning, "Am...you haven't told her yet, have you?"

"I don't want anything that I do have to affect her decision," she closes her grey eyes, frowning, "you know...I would get upset if she chose him over me. But...as I thought about it. I want her to pick him."

"Kae..." Mikaela holds up a hand for Rory to be quiet.

"I'm serious," her voice came out shaky, "I want her to be happy. She's got her family and a guy who really loves her. I mean, I can tell he does. and I'm jealous."

"Jealous?"

"Jealous about that beautiful thing that boy has for her," her voice cracks more, "and...I want that. Someday I want that but I'm not ready. It's her turn first for a romance. For a fairytale even, damn it. I just want her to be happy and to stop being so miserable."

"Me too," the two friends sat together, crying and talking until Ambrielle calls them both to come up to the castle. The two friends agree to not to speak about their chat. It wasn't something to keep away from Ambrielle but they wanted to tell her when it was necessary.

Said blonde was waiting impatiently, tapping a foot and looking annoyed. Mikaela and Rory both give sheepish grins at her.

"Where have you two been? You're going to miss it."

"Miss it? It's just a horse," Mikaela gets a dirty look.

"Am, we're sorry. It was my fault. I had some paperwork to clear up before I could leave," Rory rubs the back of her head, hoping her friend could take the lie.

"Oh," her face brightens again, "okay. It's just been me and Johnny for a while. I think the boys will be here soon."

With Ambrielle's back turn away, the two just made faces. The last thing they needed was more males running around, creating chaos for them. Mrs. McGregor steps out of the castle, dress in jeans and a quarter length shirt. Her long hair is pulled into a long braid. The three girls just look at the woman oddly.

"What?" Lavender eyes blink curiously at them.

"You look nice, Mrs. McGregor. We're just not use to you being in normal clothes," Ambrielle says.

"It's alright," the woman laughs, "I prefer jeans over fancy dresses any day."

"Mom!" Johnny jogs up to her, "Dad's almost here with the stallion."

"Goodie," she giggles, "I've been waiting too long to see this horse. I hope he didn't pay too much for him. I told him to get me a good deal, not go overboard." the red headed woman wrings her hands before letting out a yell as two vehicles pull up into the main area of the stables.

Fiona takes off towards a large truck as the driver gets out. All three girls stare ahead as Mrs. McGregor is wrapped up into the arms of some big blonde guy. He laughs, pulling her up into an embrace. Johnny starts to make gagging sounds at the sight of his parents kissing in broad daylight.

"I missed you," Mr. James McGregor smiles lovingly at his beautiful wife.

"I missed you too," she gives him once last peck on the mouth, "you owe me some cuddle time."

"I owe you a lot more then-" His orange-amber eyes spot three young women standing with his son, who was looking very annoyed. He had the same face his wife would get when on her last nerve.

"We have guests?" Mr. McGregor gets tugged away from the truck. He lets his men take care of the stallion as his wife pulls him to meet the girls.

"Rory!" He suddenly realizes who the red head was, "I haven't seen you in ages!"

Rory is picked up off her feet and hugged to a point of rib crushing death.

"Missed you too, Mr. McGregor. Now could you let go so I can breathe?"

"And who are these beautiful lassies?" He puts her down, staring at Mikaela and Ambrielle. Ambrielle hides behind Mikaela, who makes a face before stepping away from Ambrielle. The blonde gives her a look, to which she just shrugs.

"No need to be shy," His booming voice softens, "you must be..."

"Ambrielle, sir," the blonde gets her hand shaken softly.

"So you're the pretty one with green eyes my son has been blabbing about over those emails he has sent me," his voice scares her, nearly knocking her over if it wasn't for Johnny and Mikaela.

"Dad," Johnny comforts the blonde, "you scared her."

"I apologize," he bows, "I didn't mean to do it on purpose. I may look scary but if you ask my pretty wife over there, I'm big softie. Just don't tell my pals." Mr. McGregor gets another kiss from his wife on the cheek.

"This is Mikaela Brigs, this is Rory and Ambrielle's Canadian friend," Mikaela shakes his hand.

"Nice to meet you sir."

"So you're the pretty one with the dark eyes that's got that Enrique all tangled up, huh?"

"I wouldn't say that," Mikaela found herself blushing, which amused Mr. McGregor.

"I heard you like horses," His gaze turns back to Ambrielle who perks up a little, "you're going to love our new stallion. He's amazing!"

"I hope you got a good deal on him," Mrs. McGregor is interrupted by her husband planting one on her mouth. Ambrielle watches as they kiss before Mrs. McGregor pulls away. There was love in her eyes, staring at her husband. It was often the same look that she saw in Evelyn's eyes when around Creighton. The same that was in her father's eyes around Abriella.

She looks at Johnny through the corner of her eye, watching him watch his parents. He was making a face but in his eyes, he looked happy. She felt his hand brush hers, interlocking fingers.

Did he wanted that kind of love?

The love his parents had?

Would she be able to give that kind of love to him?

That question makes her hand go limp in his. Johnny notice but thought nothing of it as the stallion was brought out from the back of the trailer. Ambrielle admired the beautiful white stallion. He was trotting around, looking like he wanted to play or fight.

"Hey there," Johnny had let go of her hand, walking up slowly to the stallion, "easy there boy. Not going to hurt ya."

His hand touches the horse's nose, which calm the stallion. Johnny whispers soft words as a saddle was brought out of the trailer. The stallion shifts a little but Johnny keeps his eyes on the stallion.

"How's this for a deal? If I get you a girlfriend, will you let me ride you?" Johnny asks the horse. The stallion oddly enough seemed to agree.

"Good," that cocky smirk was back on his face, "cause I believe there is a pretty mare down at Cherrywood that would just love to meet you. Don't worry, I promise that you'll meet her."

He gets up on the stallion with ease.

Ambrielle felt her heart drop then rise back up. Her knight on a white horse. It only took her a few seconds to realize it. She had said she wanted a hero. Ambrielle had been too afraid that Johnny wouldn't had felt the same and got hurt. She hurt him but he gave her another chance, even though he got hurt. Her champion trots around on his new white horse.

Her imagination already puts him in a suit of armor, fighting off dragons and monsters for her.

Her palms sweat out.

Her heart races.

_Oh...I've...really have fallen..._

Lavender eyes meet green.

She found herself unable to move. Ambrielle fights the urge to turn around and run. Fear grips her, making her panic about the now obvious feelings. She had fallen in love and didn't even know it. It wasn't suppose to happen this way. Ambrielle thinks back how she thought she just get over the feelings or that they both settle for being friends or something.

Ambrielle wanted everything to take its time.

Apparently Time and Fate weren't favoring her, smacking her upside the head and pointing her in the right direction.

Life did throw loops and loopholes.

Ambrielle was falling in love with him.

She said she wanted a hero. Someone to help put back the pieces. Someone who thought she was worthy, enough to be treated like a princess or more. All those negative thoughts of feeling worthless, of being punished for hurting him, for wanting to be miserable.

_You don't have to be miserable. Whenever you want to or not, that's up to you. Yes, life throws us back into the abyss but it's up to you, alone to want to climb back out and try again. _

Did she want to try again?

All she wanted was to stop being afraid of being hurt.

But that's how life was, right?

You got hurt no matter what.

If you wanted to be happy, be happy.

All the advice Mikaela and Rory and everyone else had given to her was starting to slowly come into light. Those scars in her mind, those hurtful words seemed like nothing as the light slowly pushes forward.

"Ambrielle!" Someone shouts her name.

Johnny was already off the horse when the stable hands were having a hard time controlling him. The Scot's eyes land on Ambrielle who was just way too close. The horse rears, taking off towards the blonde. It was just a split second it seem like. Strong arms wrap around her, taking her off the ground.

Mr. McGregor gets a hold of the horse's reins.

His eyes flash, shouting orders to the farm hands while trying to calm down the feisty stallion.

Ambrielle opens her eyes to see Johnny had grabbed her up in his arms, leading her away from the untamed horse. Her hand touches his chest as he puts her back down on her feet.

"Are you okay?" Johnny starts to examine her in case of anything.

"I'm...fine," Ambrielle whispers before staring up at him, "Johnny?"

"Hm?" He stops examine her, "Sorry just making that you're alright. Next time another horse comes up, we'll have it behind a fence. I rather not see you get hurt. You're too special Am."

Johnny chews on his lip before pressing a small kiss to her cheek, "I better go back and see if my dad needs help."

Icy green eyes watch in wonder as the boy she was in love with walks back to help his father.

She was too precious.

Her heart feels a warm sensation as small tears form in her eyes.

She was happy.

She was finally learning to be happy with the idea that she could be with someone like him.

Now all she had to do was see if he was still falling for her. Ambrielle rushes back to her friends who look over her. She wraps them both up into her arms, saying how wonderful it was to have them in her life. Rory and Mikaela didn't know what to say to that as Ambrielle's face was glowing.

They watch the blonde take off to go see Enrique.

"Did something happen that we missed?" Rory asks Mikaela.

The Canadian had a hunch.

"Yeah," Grey eyes smiled for the first in a long time, "I think she's finally getting it."

The red head stares at her, puzzled before it clicks.

"I just hope he still wants to fall for her too." Mikaela stares at Johnny who manage to get the horse into the stable.

"I don't think we have to worry about that. The question is...how long before they both get it together long enough?"

"Hopefully soon," Mikaela glances at an cool wind blowing pass, "summer is almost over."


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade.**

**

* * *

**

The sun was just now peeking over the hills, creating a beautiful sunrise. Faint glimmers of that light creep through the openings in the curtains of both Rory and Mikaela's room. A faint rustling is heard from the rest of the house until it comes up the stairs and knocks on their doors.

"Morning girls!" Ambrielle holding a spatula, grinning like crazy opens their doors.

"What time is it?" Mikaela rolls over, glancing at the digital clock on the nightstand.

"Am, it's way to early. I hope there is a good reason for waking us up," Rory groans, covering head with a pillow. It was her day off and her chance to sleep in some this morning.

"I do!"

Mikaela pulls on her robe, stretching her back as Rory fiddles with her messy hair. Ambrielle waits until they're downstairs to show them a breakfast of waffles, tea, and coffee.

"What's the occasion?" Mikaela felt her mouth water at the sight of homemade waffles. Rory wonder how Ambrielle had been making breakfast so quietly without waking either her or Mikaela up. The blonde watches as the girls move to make plates.

"Oh just..." Ambrielle waits until the dishes are left on the table, "I'm in love with Johnny!"

"What?" Both girls whirl around, staring at the starry eyed blonde.

Rory's face melts from shock to pure joy, "OH MY GAWD! FINALLY!"

"Yes, what she said!" Mikaela laughs as Rory tackles Ambrielle into a hug.

Tears well up in the red head's eyes, "when...when did this happen? When you did you finally realize that...about everything."

"The other day," Ambrielle looks love struck, "when, oddly enough, was on the white horse. I don't know. It just click. It was like a sign. He's my hero. And...I don't want to be the broken maiden anymore. I want to be that princess in the castle!"

"D'aw!" Rory hugs her friend again.

"Thank gawd," Mikaela pats Ambrielle on the back, "I thought you were going to be stubborn and not fall in love with him."

"He's not Jesse..." her friends pause as she begins, "He's Johnny. He's...mine."

"That's great! So have you told him yet?"

It was like a record got screech to a halt as Ambrielle makes a face. Both her friends stare at her, look at each other then back to her.

"You haven't told him yet."

"No..." Ambrielle groans, "I will...promise!"

"You better," both girls growl.

"I'm sorry!" Ambrielle whines.

"We just want you to tell him. Glad that you finally realize it. Just you have to tell him. And from there, hopefully, figure out where you're going to go next?"

"I've...been avoiding that."

"Yes you have," Mikaela begins to fix her plate, "how about we eat first then talk. There is actually something I have to speak with you about."

The girls filled their plates, sitting around the small table. Mikaela eats quietly, watching her friends before putting her fork down. Mikaela had already gone over everything in her head. As much as she wanted to stay, now wasn't the right time. Ambrielle barely ate anything on her plate. She was too nervous as to what Mikaela was going to tell her.

"Before you jump in and start apologizing for nothing," Mikaela holds up a hand, "I first like to say that I'm happy for you."

Ambrielle stares at her friend, puzzled.

"I'm really happy that you found yourself in love again. I hated to see you so miserable over the past few weeks. You had Rory and I worried very much. What happen that night during the storm was something that probably could have been avoided but...it happened. I doubt that changed the way Johnny feels about you. I'm sure he still has feelings for her. Probably make it easier on him now."

Mikaela pushes her plate to the side so she could rest her hands on the table.

"What I'm trying to get to is if you decide to stay in Scotland," the dark haired beauty smiles, "I'll be more then willing to help you pack up your stuff and have it ship here. Personal reasons I want you to stay."

Ambrielle opens her mouth but Mikaela silences her with a look.

"I'm not done," she sighs, "If you do...I'll support you one hundred and ten percent. If you suddenly have a moment of insanity and decide to head back to Canada with me, I'll kick your sorry ass. He loves you. You love him. There isn't any grey area to that. Yeah, I was going to be disappointed that you would pick a guy over me. Then I realize, when you were miserable, that would be a horrible idea if you left him. So you're going to tell him, you're going to be happy, and you're going to stay."

"Mikaela..." Tears were falling down Ambrielle's face, "I love you."

The blonde comes around the table and hugs her friend.

"I know you do," Mikaela pats her back, "just...do what makes you happy."

"But what if-"

"No 'ifs' 'ands' or 'buts'!"

"Got it," Ambrielle laughs.

"I will be leaving though," Mikaela pulls away, causing the blonde to let go of her. Icy green eyes stare at Mikaela who didn't changed her expression.

"Wha..what? but what about..."

"It's not time yet," Mikaela frowns, "I don't know why but it's not. Dad found me a nice job back home. I'll be okay. I just need some time to figure out what I'm going to do before jumping into moving to another country. I'm doing it for me. Not because of you or because of..."

"Enrique?" Rory speaks up since the conversation started.

"Not even him," Mikaela sighs, "though he's going to be wanting on kicking my ass, I need to do this for me. I'm not quite where you're at yet, Ambrielle. For now, make this about you. You make yourself happy because if you are, then I'll be happy."

"But...But...I don't want you to leave." The tears come back.

"I know but I need the extra money," Mikaela sees Rory wince, "despite how much I got paid by her mother. Summer doesn't last forever."

"I know," Ambrielle sniffles, "still going to miss you."

"Who knows," Mikaela laughs, "I could be back home and suddenly just pack up my crap, quit my job and move to Europe. Who knows. Right now, I need time for me. Do you understand?"

"I understand," The blonde sighs, "despite that I want to be selfish and keep you here."

That made Mikaela laugh.

Rory lets out a deep sigh, with both girls turning their heads to look at her.

"What? I'm just glad this didn't end up in a major fight," blue eyes look less worried, "I'm fine now that you two decided to be mature and talk it out."

"We're glad too," Mikaela hugs Ambrielle, "now before we decide on how Ambrielle should tell Johnny how she feels, let's have a talk about your problem."

"M-My problem?"

"Yes," Mikaela looks to Ambrielle, "have you told her?"

"Told me what?" eyes narrow at Rory.

"It's...I..." Rory blushes, "I kissed Robert. I gave him his first kiss."

"Knew that," Ambrielle huffs, "Johnny told me. I should've castrated that poor German's ass. What else do you need to tell me?"

Rory squirms under her best friend's gaze.

There was no avoiding it since Ambrielle would most likely tackle her to the floor if she tried to escape.

"I used to have a crush on Robert!"

Ambrielle's jaw drops, with eyes widen. Mikaela chuckles behind her hand as Rory sinks into her seat.

"Rory! How could you! He's so odd looking and stuck up and and-" Ambrielle stops ranting to see the tears in her best friend's eyes. Mikaela places her hand on Ambrielle's arm, shaking her head. The red head trembles in her seat, crying now that Ambrielle knew the truth. And she had reacted just like she had thought she would.

"Rory...I...he's..."

"I don't want to talk about it," the voice came out snappy, "Just...focus on telling Johnny how you feel. Don't worry about me. I know when some guy is way out of my league."

"I didn't say-"

"I know what you were going to say," Rory sniffles, keeping it together as much as she could, "he's a stuck up snob who doesn't deserve me. That's fine. I convince myself that a long time ago. No need to lecture me Am. Mikaela just wanted you to know. I know what else you're going to say. My taste in men is horrible. That I have no idea how to get a great guy like Johnny or Enrique. To tell you the truth, most guys go for you over me any day!"

"Rory!" Mikaela jumps up, ready to grab the red head but fails, falling. The girl had run upstairs to her room, locking her door. The two friends ran up, trying to bust down the door. Ambrielle stares at Mikaela.

"How did you know that she had a-"

"On accident," the Canadian tugs at her hair, "I didn't realize she was going to freak out. I thought if you knew, then maybe you be a lot less mean to Robert."

"Great plan, Kae." Ambrielle wiggles the door knob, "Rory! Open up!"

There hear some rustling until they manage to pick the lock. The door opens to reveal a empty room. The girls check in her closet and under her bed before noticing the curtains were moving.

"Did she really jump out her-" Mikaela stops, "where do you think she went?"

"Not sure..." Ambrielle looks out the window to see that her car was gone, "she's not at the inn that's for sure."

"Up at the castle?" Mikaela frowns.

"Yeah..." Ambrielle wrings her hands, "of all people to like Robert...it had to be her."

"Maybe there is a reason that's it's her," Mikaela muses, before getting a hairy eyeball from Ambrielle, "what?"

"Since when are you the wise one, on Miss I'm-Going-to-Canada-and-avoiding-a-Italian?"

"I'm not avoiding," Mikaela pouts, "I'm going to see if I can learn to live without him."

"Five bucks says that you come back before Christmas," Ambrielle smirks.

"Am, just...no."

"Let's just go find Rory," Ambrielle sighs, "I'm honest with her! I mean, she knows how-"

"And that's why she didn't tell you. She didn't want you to go on a rant and convince that maybe liking Robert or maybe more then liking him is a bad idea. That's why she doesn't tell you. That's why she tries her best to see that you and me are happy so she can avoid that pink elephant in the room that is her crush on Robert."

"She figures if we're happy, then that's good enough for her?" Ambrielle felt tears again, "I'm a horrible best friend!"

"No, you're not. You're just being dorky about it," Mikaela goes to change her clothes, "call somebody to make sure she got up there alright."

"Shouldn't we call her-" Ambrielle notice that Rory didn't take her phone with her, "oh."

"Yeah," Mikaela pulls her hair up, "she probably forgot it in the mad rush or that she didn't want to talk to anyone."

"Right," Ambrielle takes out her cell phone, hitting Johnny's number on re-dial, "lemme call the guys and see if she's up there."

**insert line here**

Johnny nearly had toppled over when his cell phone goes off. He makes it quick, trying to get it out of his pocket. They were in the middle of practicing when it went off.

"Hello?" Johnny hears Ambrielle's voice on the other end, "hey...Am...what's up?"

"Rory ran off."

His teammates watched as Johnny drops his beyblade and launcher. It clatters to the floor. The boys all ponder what Am was telling him.

"Wha...What? When? How long?"

"Just a few minutes ago," Ambrielle sighs, "I...she told me about the kiss and...that..."

"Oh," Lavender eyes close, "so...you haven't found her?"

"She took off in her car without her cell phone," Ambrielle pauses, "and Mikaela just went to ask Evelyn where. All she said was to clear her head. We figured she be up at the castle with you guys."

"Alright alright," Johnny chews on his lip, "we'll be down in a sec. We're going to check the grounds and call you back, alright?"

"Alright," she holds back as if she was going to say something else, "talk to you then."

"What's wrong?" Enrique was next to him in matter of seconds.

"Rory sorta ran off," He sighs, "she...well I can't got into great detail but her and Mikaela kinda rub the wrong way and she left upset. We need check the castle. They think she might have come up here. If she did, I would know."

"Why would she just run off?" Enrique was curious. Thankfully Oliver was still in London. If he had to be here, he would be freaking out about Rory running off. The green haired boy would have called in the French guard if he wanted to.

"She's upset," Johnny answers, "probably went some place to clear her head."

"It was Ambrielle's fault?" Robert huffs, "figures that brat would get Lorelei upset."

"Hey Robert," Johnny glares, "shut your face! It's not everyday that her friends say something to upset her. Mikaela nor Ambrielle would purposely try to hurt her. It was some disagreement. She got upset and left. Now they're worried cause they want to apologize."

"Are you sure?" Crimson eyes clash with lavender.

"Yes, I'm sure. I know Rory pretty well. C'mon, let's go check around. I'll get Mom and Dad on it too."

The boys search the castle and the nearby grounds but no Rory. Johnny frowns as he called the girls back with bad news. It didn't take long for the Majestics to drive down to the inn. Ambrielle runs into his arms, looking like she was about to cry.

"I'm so mad at myself!"

"It's not your fault," Johnny rubs her back, "she knows you were just being honest with her."

"She sounded so hurt though," Ambrielle sniffles, "the last thing she said to me was that most guys go for me over her any day. How is that possible? She's beautiful and sweet and charming and-and...upset and lonely somewhere without me!"

His heart pulls towards Rory, "Am...she had heartache before. You do realize that, right?"

"Yeah," the blonde wipes her eyes, "she was dating that cretin or whatever his name was the last time she had a steady boyfriend. Glad she dump him. He wasn't the right one."

"She didn't," Johnny tells her, causing Ambrielle's eyes to widen.

"Wha...what?"

"He dump her," He frowns, cursing himself that if Rory found out that he told, "before they came here. She was leaving and wanted him to come with her. He wanted her to stay. She kept telling him that it would be romantic and all that. He dumped her when she couldn't give him what he wanted."

"Wh...what didn't she tell me?" Tears well back up in her eyes.

"I believe that's when the whole thing with Jesse went down," Mikaela tells her, "or the whole deal with you moving to Canada. She probably didn't want you to worry when you had so much on your plate."

"I feel..." Ambrielle felt her heart break, "but I'm her best friend."

"So am I," Mikaela looks at her, "she didn't tell me either."

"She doesn't like to be a burden," Johnny tells them both, "she rather make other people happy then to make herself happy."

"Rory..."

"I think I have an idea about where she is," Johnny kisses her cheek, "why don't we all go and just be there for her. I'm sure by now she's fine and just enjoying the quiet."

"Okay," Ambrielle lets him take her hand, "wait...why do you have an idea about where she's at?"

"What would be the one place that you could see Rory being at," Johnny smirks, "that is in Scotland?"

"Stonehenge?"

"Uh Am, that's in Wales I believe," Mikaela says with Johnny making a face.

"Wait," Her eyes perk up, "Loch Ness?"

"Yep," He grins, "and it's just a three hour drive from here."

Mikaela goes to help Johnny pack up as Ambrielle walks away from them. Enrique had joined in on helping as well. He watches his sister walk up to the German who looked to be lost in thought. Enrique catches Ambrielle's eyes, who just shakes her head. She wasn't going to hurt Robert yet.

"Uh...hi?" she begins the conversation. He look like he was about to rip into someone's throat. The girl that he liked had ran off because of something she said. Or whatever that Johnny had told him. Ambrielle kicks at the ground.

"Johnny says that he knows where she'll be at."

"Hopefully, she'll be alright."

"You have a right to be snippy at me this time," she frowns, "I'm kinda at fault for making her upset. I...my opinion stands but I didn't know some things. I'm going to apologize and ask her to come home."

"Hmph," he still doesn't look at her.

"Robert," her voice is gentle this time, "I know how you feel about her."

The German turns cautiously to look at the blonde.

"And," she twitches, "as much as you and I don't get along and how I rarely find that you're...well, I just want to know...how do you really feel about Rory? I know her better then anyone. And...I don't want some stuck up German aristocrat to break her heart. She already had it once, twice. I hate to see it happen again."

"I..." Robert clears his throat.

"Honest," Ambrielle stares at him, "I want a honest, serious answer. I don't care if you think I might hurt you. I still don't like you but I'm going to hold back for her sake."

"I think I'm falling for her." His eyes glazed over with his face heating up.

Ambrielle turns to see the look in the German's eyes and nearly starts to tear up.

"Are...are you crying?"

"Shut up! I'm emotional at the moment considering that I'm in love with your best friend," she whispers the last part.

"Wha...you...you finally admit that you're-"

"Shh!" She clamps a hand over his mouth, "I haven't told him yet. I'm going to. Just want to find Rory first then confess. Or I might just blurt it out on the way there. Who knows. For now, Rory is first. At least until we find her."

"So you're going to apologize?"

"Somewhat," Ambrielle shrugs, "I figured if I couldn't...I tell that I would marry Johnny if it could make her come back."

She laughs at the German's expression.

"Hey!" Johnny runs up to them, "we're ready to head out to Loch Ness. Are you two...getting along?"

"For now," they both answer.

"Wow," the Scot laughs, "Rory is not going to believe it once we get to her."

"Hopefully it be enough for her to-"

"Oh shut up," Johnny kisses her cheek, "I think she's probably over it already. Knowing her, she be sitting on the docks pouting about how immature she was acting. Trust me, this isn't the first she ran out there just because she was upset."

"She takes three hour road trips to a giant lake filled with some lake monster just so she can clear her head?" Mikaela eyeballs Johnny.

"You'll be surprise how that place has a calming effect on people."

"Let's get going," Robert walks toward the vehicle, "it be dark before long."

They all get into the car and begin their trip towards Loch Ness.

Ambrielle closes her eyes, wishing and praying that Rory would be okay until they got there and found her.


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade.**

**

* * *

**

The three hour drive up to Loch Ness seemed like forever. According to Ambrielle, it felt like forever until they came upon a turn, looking down at the small community nestled around the enormous lake. The blonde presses her face up to the glass, hoping to catch a glimpse of either Rory or her little car.

"Relax Am," Johnny looks at her briefly from the driver's side, "we're going to find her."

"I know," the blonde sits back in her seat, sighing.

They pulled off to a gravel parking lot next to a very comfortable looking in. The large black Range rover pulls in next to Johnny's dark green jeep. Robert, Enrique, and Mikaela all jump out.

"Okay, we're here. Now where do we look?" Mikaela's eyes take in the scenery.

"I emailed everyone locations where she might at. We'll split up and search. Take the vehicles if needed. We'll meet back here by sundown if we can't find her by then." Johnny starts the plan of action. Robert was left to tag along with him and Ambrielle while Enrique took Mikaela.

"It's beautiful around here," Ambrielle muses, "no wonder Rory would come all the way out here."

"This was one of the first places I took her too," Johnny chuckles, "she wanted to go see. I knew she would want to spot Nessie but she ended up liking the view more then hunting down the monster."

"She honestly believes in that story?" Robert asks.

"We have spirit of great beasts that come out of a spinning top," Johnny turns around, looking at the German, "which is pretty much the same thing."

Robert closes his mouth, realizing that Johnny was right.

"We have a lot of ground to cover," Ambrielle takes a look at the GPS on Johnny's phone, "so many places she could be at."

"We got time. Good thing it's summer. The days last longer," he muses as they continue their search for the missing American girl. Mikaela and Enrique was having as much luck as their friends were.

"I thought it be a good idea for her to tell Ambrielle the truth," the Canadian was telling the Italian the full story from this morning.

"I see," Enrique sighs, "Ambrielle is very...uh...honest girl."

"She is," Mikaela frowns, "though I don't think she intended on hurting Rory. Though Rory was reluctant to tell Am, knowing she wouldn't approved. Now we're out here searching around a loch. All because of me."

"Shh," he puts a arm around her, "I think she'll be okay. If Johnny says this isn't the first time, she's probably either enjoying the view or cozy up somewhere at some cafe or bookstore."

"Probably," Mikaela mutters, "still my fault."

"You just wanted them to be honest with each other," Enrique subconsciously touches her hair. Mikaela stiffens at the touch but soon just lets him. Normally, she would have smack his hand away. Right now, she was enjoying the soft touches he was giving her.

Enrique stop for a minute at touching her hair, watching her eyes. She wasn't angry at him for doing so. She didn't even move.

"Mikaela?"

"I'm worried about her."

"Rory will be fine."

"Ambrielle is in love with Johnny," said girl's brother nearly falls over, staring at the dark haired girl in surprise.

"Really? Wow, I'm happy for her. Is she going to-" He cuts off at the sight of tears in her eyes.

"Wha...you're crying, _bella_." His hand leans up to touch her cheek.

"Don't touch me," she whines before he grabs her wrist, risking getting maimed.

"No...what's wrong?" His tone changes from playful to serious. It throws Mikaela off guard, turning to stare at those beautiful blue eyes. His whole facial expression was serious, right now to the narrow eyes.

"N-nothing...I'm just..."

"You're just?"

"Jealous," she whispers, loud enough for only him to hear, "jealous that...she's going to get all that. Rory and I are jealous of her for having that. Especially me...since...I'm..."

He waits.

"I'm going back to Canada after the summer vacation is over," Mikaela blurts it all out, staring down at her shoes. His grip on her wrist loosens, enough for her to tug away. She couldn't look at him. Her head was mess up with thoughts about her wanting to go back, to not want to admit she was feeling more then just attraction to the Italian. The Italian that happen to be Ambrielle's half brother.

"Oh," Enrique finally speaks after getting his heart squeeze too tightly, "going back to..."

"My dad got me a job. I'll be working for at least a year."

"Please tell me that you will at least try to come visit?"

Grey eyes meet blue. Enrique holds his own, trying not to fall over the news of the Canadian leaving. It was mildly surprising to him that she was but...

"Of course I will," a faint smile appears on her lips, causing his heart to remain still for a few seconds.

The Italian nods, continuing their search for Rory. The two groups covered more ground, searching the villages along the lake. But for them, they weren't having much luck. Wherever the group was at, Rory was on the other side. The red head found time to cope with her upsetting feelings that occurred that morning. She didn't mean to jump out the window but she didn't want to face Ambrielle.

She didn't' want to talk about the confusing emotions whirling deep in her heart. Her old feelings for the German were resurfacing. They have been since she found out that Robert was the one leaving romantic messages, flowers, etc. He had also felt something when she gave him his first official kiss.

Her fingernails dig into her leg as she stops walking for a minute to look out over the loch. When Johnny had taken her up here one day, a childhood dream had come true. Her eyes glance over to Urquhard Castle. She would see pictures of that crumbling castle and imagine that she was a princess living there with the gentle Nessie guarding her from danger.

There was no beautiful castle, only ruins.

There might be a sea monster living somewhere in the waters.

And there was definitely something going on inside her heart.

If she knew her friends, the girls would have contacted the boys to come look for her. She told her mother to not worry. There was a emergency cell phone, contact list, GPS, and what not in her car when she had left. She just had to get away, to let herself breath for a few minutes, hours. Rory sighs.

_I love them all. I really do but some days, I just want to take a step back and breath. Just to not care or worried about anything dramatic. I'm happy that Ambrielle is willing to confess, to tell Johnny how she feels. I'm sure Mikaela still needs time to work everything out in her life. For me...I don't think I have any room for romance._

The last thought made her chest tighten.

Rory takes a deep breath, taking in the lake air.

_Robert would think less of me now for being so childish. I was hurt and all I know to do is run away. I don't deserve a guy like that. The last boyfriend was suppose to be the one and that turn out great...not. I want to be happy. I really do but I feel if I even try...I'm just going to get my heart broken so badly..._

Her dreams of having a fairytale were all but force from her mind. Faint memories of wanting to find a prince in a far away land. Her mother always told her that sometimes you had to kiss a lot of frogs before you found a prince.

Every guy that she had been involved with weren't frogs.

They were toads.

Rory makes her way down closer to the water, finding a nice spot of dry rocks. She climbs over them, thankful for her shoes. She plops herself down, staring out into the water. Rory pulls her jean clad legs up to her chest. The wind teases her long locks.

"Boy, wouldn't I give anything to just see Nessie. It beats just sitting here looking pathetic and mopey." She mutters to the wind and water.

"Rory!" The voice sounded far away, yet like a whisper.

She perks up, looking around.

"Okay either I'm nuts, my friends are here, or the monster is trying to communicate with me," her blue eyes look around before noticing a small group in the distance. Rory squints, noticing it was Mikaela and Ambrielle. She also notice it was Johnny, Enrique, and...Robert.

She groans.

_Oh that is just great! I can either sit here real quiet and let them pass me, with them never finding me or I could suck it up and go to them._

Rory sighs again, sucking it up and leaving the rock pile. She sticks her hands into the pockets of the blue hooded jacket. She keeps her head down until she was close enough to the group. They seemed be all gathered around Johnny's car, looking over some map. It figured the Scot would organize them to search for her.

"I think we need to regroup," Mikaela leans against the car, taking off a boot, "my feet are killing me."

"Well, we already check off all the places that we know for sure she's not there," Johnny marks spots off with a black marker.

Ambrielle sniffles next to him. Johnny puts down the marker. He wraps his arms around the blonde, tugging her close to his chest. Ambrielle lets him, snuggling close.

"We'll find her," He brushes a kiss on her forehead, "don't worry."

"I can't help but worry," Ambrielle whispers, "I was so mean."

"Shh, it's okay. I don't think she's still angry at you or upset," Johnny tilts her chin up, "you know her. I know her. I'm sure she's over it by now. I don't think you'll have to worry about her hating you."

Ambrielle nods, "I know she won't be but I still feel bad."

"Once we find her, we'll make it up to her, you and me."

She wanted so badly to tell him then. It was so tempting to just reach up and kiss him, to pull him close and tell him exactly how she felt about him. Instead, she just leans against him with Johnny's arm around her waist.

Robert watches the small moment between his best friend and Ambrielle. He was feeling jealous of that. Johnny loved her and she loved him. It would only be a matter of time when she would confess.

He was jealous.

Not that he wanted Ambrielle for himself, no! That wasn't it. He wanted someone to loved him in that way. Never had he felt like that before. Once or twice but it went no where. Robert found himself to be very lonely during his teen years. When the team was out during a competition or a tournament, the girls would all want to date his teammates. He always turned a blind eye, trying not to let the rejection get to him.

But it always did, and it always hurt like hell.

Robert was too proud to admit how lonely he was, how much it hurt to have girls overlook him. He was never the most handsome. It had to be in his family. The only reason his father had someone was through arranged marriage. But that didn't last long either.

He felt cursed.

To make the pain even worse, Robert had feelings for Rory. He was falling for her and it was painful. The red head made him weak inside. No girl had ever done that. No one. He recalls the day when he was up at Johnny's. He said he wanted to introduce them all to someone new.

Once they were at the inn, Johnny had introduce them to her parents. And that's when it hit him. She was coming down the elegant staircase of the main foyer of the inn. Her long red hair curling down her back with sparkling blue eyes and a smile that outshine the chandelier.

Johnny introduce her to them, leaving him last.

She had smiled at him, looking a bit shy before she took his hand in greeting.

Her hand fitted into his.

Robert mentally curses himself, walking way from the group. They were too busy talking to notice the German had walk away. He was feeling a lot of emotions at the moment. Anger, frustration, annoyance.

A beautiful girl like Rory didn't deserve him.

He was so sure that she would fall for Oliver. But when Rory had set Oliver up with Madeline, it had surprised him. It did, and made him think he still had a chance.

Until that Phineas boy showed up and was starting to ruin it for him.

He was slowly cursing that Highlander would suddenly find himself loosing interest so he could have a chance.

Well, if he did...he could...

If they could find her.

"How could she do something so stupid?" He kicks at the dirt, "what if we never find her? What Lorelei actually falls into the lake and drowns? or she gets kidnap...or finding her dead boy off the side of the road? How could she do something so immature, we better find her alive...or else..."

The German was panicking unaware of the girl he was speaking about walking right up behind him, hearing the words he was saying.

Robert turns around, angry and frustrated.

His eyes open to see Rory standing in front of him. Her blue eyes were watery, having to realize just how much of a temper the German had in him.

"I'm sorry," she barely speaks, sounding like she could break at any moment.

Robert slowly closes his mouth. He closes his eyes, letting out a deep breath. Rory looks away from the German. She hadn't realize just how upset he would get. Guilt rises up in her chest. _I was so stupid! I knew he would think less of me! It was just a matter of time before..._

A hand reaches out, grabbing her arm. Rory is tugged forward when two strong arms wrap around her. Robert settles his chin on top of her head, holding her to him.

"Don't ever do that again," he whispers.

Rory closes her eyes, "I won't."

She snuggles against him, feeling warm and protected now. He smelled really good, the way she remember from their time they were all cuddled up in the stables. Robert realizes that he was with Rory. As in his arms were around her. He had gotten over his fear though he was starting to feel paralyzed. Her arms wrap around his waist, hugging him back with her head on his chest. Robert looks down at the red head in his arms. She was smiling as she looks up at him.

"Sorry for making you worry."

"It's alright Lorelei," He brushes hair out of her eyes, "just don't make me worry again."

"Rory!" The two jump away from each other as Ambrielle comes running towards them. She pushes Robert out of the way, before throwing her arms around her best friend. Rory laughs as she staggers back with the blonde on the verge of tears.

"I'm so sorry! I'm such a idiot," Ambrielle looks at her, tears coming down her cheek, "please forgive me and come back!"

"I was going to come back with or without an apology," Rory brushes hair out of Ambrielle's eyes.

"But-"

"Okay, fine," Rory sighs, "I forgive you."

"Thank you God!" Johnny rushes up, tackling the red head into a hug. The Scot squeezes her, thanking that she was okay. Rory laughs, patting his shoulder when the Italian and the Canadian both run up and hug her. Rory hugs them both while looking over their shoulders to the German.

He wasn't looking at her now, obviously embarrass that Ambrielle caught them in the small embrace.

"Can we take you home now?" Mikaela looks at her.

"Sure," Rory pulls away with Ambrielle letting out a happy yell, "Robert!"

The German looks up.

"You want to ride with me?" Rory dangles her car keys, "or would you like to drive? Just to make sure I don't run off again?"

Robert keeps a straight face as he grabs the car keys out of her hand. He grabs her arm gentle, leading her over. Their friends all watch quietly. Ambrielle didn't even feel herself twitch. Was she really getting use to the idea that Rory could be with Robert?"

"Hey," a hand brushes hers, taking it, "are you going to be okay now?"

Icy green meet lavender, with Johnny tilting his head to the side. Ambrielle had been acting different the whole time that they went looking for Rory. Johnny knew something was up as she took every gesture from him and didn't even flinch or seemed nervous. Ambrielle actually acted like she was happy to be around him.

Did that mean he still had a chance?

"Yes," she couldn't look away from his beautiful eyes, "I will be. Let's get home. I'm getting hungry..."

"Me too," Johnny hears his stomach growl, "I called Mom and told her that we found her. She'll probably get a nice meal put together for us."

"Could I sit next to you?" Ambrielle asks shyly.

"Sure you can," Johnny laughs, tugging her close to hug her.

Ambrielle hugs him back before walking back to the vehicles. When they got back, they did get a fine meal with all of them remaining cozy for the rest of the day until the girls had to go back down to Cherrywood.

Ambrielle did something surprising.

Before she had walk to go inside Rory's cottage, she had turn around quickly. Johnny didn't have time to react as she grabs the front of his shirt. Her lips crush his in a quick, heated kiss. The Scot was left staggering, wide eyed as she rushes back inside.

He grins the whole way home.

Yep, he still had a chance.

**

* * *

**

"You have to promise."

"Ambrielle I-"

"Mikaela Ilene Brigs!" Ambrielle puts her hands on her hips, glaring at her best friend, "You have to promise or else I won't stay to get together with Johnny."

Rory sighs from the kitchen. It was the day that Mikaela was leaving Scotland to go back home. Ambrielle had already decided to stay, hoping that Johnny would take her. If all else failed, she could always live with Rory. But she knew it wouldn't fail. She was going to get her Scot.

"Fine, I promise I will write, email, text, etc. etc. and come to visit you guys," Mikaela sniffles, "man this is harder then I thought!"

"Imagine how it's going to be like when the guys show up to take you to the airport," Rory wipes her eyes with a clean dishrag. The three friends all gather together, hugging before the door bell rings.

Mikaela watches as the door opens to Enrique and Johnny.

Her grey eyes saw how the Italian was looking.

"Today is the day," he speaks to her, "that you leave us."

"I'll be back," she chews on her lip, "you know I can always come visit."

"You better," Johnny helps with bags, "or else Ambrielle will make me go get you."

"Yes she would." Mikaela gives Ambrielle a hug before they all pile up into the large SUV. The ride up was fairly quiet despite how Ambrielle was trying to keep it from being too sad. She sighs.

She had to leave.

At least she would feel better once she got home.

Once they arrived at the airport, Mikaela makes sure about her tickets. The dark haired beauty turns around, ready to say her goodbyes to her friends one more time before leaving back to Canada.

"Well, thought it be just Ambrielle and me...guess it's just me then." she winks at Ambrielle.

"We're going to miss you," Johnny gives her a hug, surprising the Canadian again. She pulls him close, just enough to whisper in his ear.

"You take care of her," she says, "please take good care of Am. She means the world to me."

Johnny pulls away, a little unsure but Mikaela was smiling. That had to be a good sign that something was about to happen in his life. Rory gives her goodbyes, hugging and tearing up slightly. Ambrielle tackles her, almost not wanting to let go but Mikaela pushes her off, gently.

"I promise," she says, "I will come visit."

"You better."

"Go get your Scot," Mikaela whispers, "be happy for once in your life."

"I will."

The half Italian sniffles, smiling as she pulls away. Mikaela looks up to see Enrique was the last to tell her goodbye. It turned out that he wasn't all that bad. He was her best friend's half brother, a friend and...somewhat...knew that she be missing him as much as he would miss her.

"Time to see you off back to your homeland," Enrique keeps his hands in the pockets of his jacket. He wanted to keep from touching her. If he did, he wouldn't let go.

"Of course," she puts a strand behind her ear, "it was nice to meet you Enrique. Hopefully I'll see you again? The next time I visit?"

"I'll be sure that my darling sister," Enrique chuckles, "tells me so."

"Take care, you womanizing Italian," she quickly brushes a kiss on his cheek.

She turns to walk towards the gate. Mikaela takes a few deep breathes. This was it. She was going to leave without so much as breaking. Yep, she was strong. She was fierce.

"Mikaela!" A familiar Italian accented voice calls out to her.

Before she could react, Enrique had grabbed her away from her bags. His arms are around her waist, looking into the grey eyes he always liked. "I always figured you would kill me for this," he could barely breath, "but since you're leaving, you're not going on that plane without having me blow your mind with a kiss."

His lips met hers furiously, nipping and reaching, wanting. Mikaela lets out a small gasp before kissing him back. It was feverish, passionate, and all sweet roll up into one. Her hands were in his hair, pulling him closer for a deeper kiss.

It ended shortly as the call for passengers to board the flight she was taking.

Enrique pulls away before planting a kiss on her forehead, "now you can go back to Canada."

"You suave bastard," she's left breathless.

"Yeah, but no matter what, I'll be your suave bastard." He pulls away, watching Mikaela pick up her things and leave.

"Yeah right!"

"I promise, no other woman but you!"

"Try me!"

"You want to bet?"

"Sure," Mikaela turns around again, "I bet if you don't stay like that and continue to womanize, I get to kick your ass."

"What if I do keep my promise?" He holds out his arms.

"I'll surprise ya! See ya Enrique!"

With that, the Canadian was out of his life for the time being. Enrique smirks, sticking his hands back into his pockets. She was going to be thinking of him till she landed home. It made him happy to think that.

_One day, bella, one day you'll get off that plane and it won't be because of your friends. You'll come back for me. I'll be waiting...no matter what._


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade.**

**A/N: The final chapter of Addicted Love. Now let's have Ambrielle and Johnny finally get together already!**

**

* * *

**

Ambrielle was awake to the sounds of the Scotland Highlands from her open window. It had been a very long week. Her icy green eyes glance up to the calendar next to her bed. It was just a few more days until the last day of August. Was summer really almost over? Was it really almost September?

She pauses a moment to wonder what autumn would like here at Cherrywood? To watch the leaves turn beautiful colors, to smell that faint scent of dying leaves, grass, and cool wind? To watch it changed from the castle windows...

Her time in Scotland was almost up and she had to make a decision.

She wanted to stay, no matter what.

But Ambrielle glances over to the green dyed rose. She had pressed it into her favorite book, keeping it longer. Her fingers brush over the dry petals. The scent still lingered. Memories since that fateful day of Johnny rushing to her rescue. She remember how scared and shy she felt around him.

It was Johnny, she had told Rory.

It was him that made her nervous, scared, and pleasantly happy all at once.

Falling in love wasn't on her agenda this summer. It was to spend some time in another country with her good friends. Though all of them couldn't be there, it was still a wonderful time. A time fill with great memories. She came to Scotland not expecting much. In the end, she got her family back.

She had a mother who loved her so much.

She gained a brother out of it.

This summer had changed her into someone that she always wanted to be.

Now all she had to do was take that final step and she would find her true happiness sealed forever.

Ambrielle gets up, dressing for the day. No one was left in the cottage. Any signs of Rory were gone as the red head was off to work. Today was Ambrielle's day off but she still managed to dress as if she was going to go work in the stables. After tugging on her tan boots over her dark blue pants, Ambrielle takes a look at herself in the mirror. Her face wasn't pale anymore. The dark circles were gone. Her hair look shiny and bright. She was glowing.

She was in love.

_I'm in love...I'm in love with Johnny..._

Ambrielle pauses a moment to let out a excited giggle. With a huge smile on her face, she races down to the stables. She was met with the familiar, homey scents of the barn. She immediately rushes up to her favorite horse. Sally would always be her horse. If she stayed, Rory would hand her over.

Duncan looks up from his spot in the barn, coming over to her.

"Hey Duncan," she kneels down for a second to get a wet kiss, "miss ya boy. Keeping an eye on the horses?"

The dog pants to answer 'yes' as his new mistress hands him over a small cookie from her pocket. Ambrielle watches the dog walk over to nibble on his treat while she gives her full attention to Sally. A small squeak gets Ambrielle's attention away from feeding the horse. The small field mouse that she had befriend, which she named Cheese, scurries up the stable door to look at Ambrielle before heading down.

"Cheese? Cheese! Where are you going?" Ambrielle chases after the mouse before hearing a scream.

The house had gotten inside Rory's parent's home. It was off to the side of the cottage and near the stables. Evelyn had a broom, screaming at the top of her lungs. Ambrielle rushes in.

"No! Bad Cheese Bad!"

"Ambrielle! What is your pet mouse doing in here?" Evelyn puts down the broom.

"I don't know...he's being rebellious," Ambrielle makes a sharp turn around the living room sofa, "bad mouse!"

The two women give chase, making seem funny as the mouse lead them on a wild run throughout the house. It wasn't until Creighton comes to the house, seeing his wife and daughter's friend running around.

"I'll get him!"

"Quickly, please..." Evelyn leans against the counter, taking a moment to breathe.

It took Creighton less time to catch the mouse. Before he could swing the broom down on the mouse, Ambrielle shouts out, "No!"

The blonde jumps to the floor, scooping up her little friend. Creighton sighs, putting the broom down as Ambrielle cuddles the rodent in her arms. Evelyn walks up to her, annoyed, "Ambrielle..."

"What?"

"You can't keep him here," the older woman brushes a strand out of her face, "not only will he scare me but he might end up getting into the inn."

"And the last thing we want is our customers complaining about a rodent problem," Creighton looks annoyed until Cheese squeaks angrily at him, "no offense."

"Guess I can take him up to Johnny's. A big castle is plenty of room for him."

"Make sure he takes his family with him too," Evelyn sighs.

"I will," Ambrielle leaves the house, pulling out her cell phone. The Scot happily answers it, telling her she could come up with her pet mouse and family to the castle. Ambrielle quickly finds Cheese and his family a box. Ambrielle was about to start walking when Creighton stops her.

"I got a call," the older man smiles, "that you would need a ride up to the castle. You got your license Ambrielle?"

"Yes sir," the blonde is lead away, "wha...where are you taking me?"

"I got a temporary ride for ya," the man leads her to the garage, "well, in case you decide to stay. I was told that you might like it..."

Ambrielle's jaw drop as Creighton had entered the garage then came out driving a vehicle. It was small but looked roomy. It was a emerald green looking compact. Creighton steps out, smiling.

"Whatcha think?"

"You..and Evelyn got this for me?"

"No, your mother did," Creighton laughs at Ambrielle's facial expression, "well actually it was her and someone else who figured you would want your own car. For now, it's under another name. If you decide to stay, the title and everything will be handed over to you."

"But how will-"

"It's already been paid for," Creighton tosses her the keys, "she's all gas up and ready to go. Give a test drive up to the McGregor Castle. Make sure you wear your seat belt no matter what."

Ambrielle hugs Creighton, "thank you...for keeping it good for me. I'll make sure to call my mom and tell her thank you."

"Okay, be safe," Ambrielle gets in, with the box containing her mouse and family.

Johnny watches from the entrance of the stables as the emerald green compact makes it way into the castle estate. The car parks next to his jeep. Ambrielle gets out with a grin on her face, carrying a box. She liked it, which was a good sign.

He was still praying for a miracle.

"Hey," Johnny gets up from leaning against the wall as she approaches him.

"Hey," Ambrielle holds out her box, "I hope Cheese can find a nice home here. Evelyn and Creighton kicked them out."

"Ah, evicted huh?" Johnny peers into the box, "well we got a good home for them here."

They let the mouse and family out of the box and onto the grounds. Cheese turns around and squeaks for a moment as if to say 'thank you' before taking off.

"Thank you."

"It's no problem," Johnny looks over her shoulder, "nice ride."

"Uh thanks," she blushes, "Mom got it for me...apparently."

"It's nice," He smiles, "and it's one of your favorite colors."

"Yeah it is."

There was a moment of awkwardness before Johnny tugs at the collar of his shirt, "how about we go inside? I haven't shown you the castle really."

"Well you kinda did that night of the party and the..." Ambrielle pauses.

"I haven't shown you the _whole _castle," Johnny offers his hand, "besides, we have secret passageways. I still haven't explored it all and I've lived here for a long time. Whaddya say? Explore with me?"

Ambrielle takes his hand, "Sure!"

Johnny takes her around the main drive to a small door hidden in a corner, "we'll start here."

Ambrielle was pulled up to the door, quickly dragged inside the dark. Her eyes blink rapidly, trying to adjust to the change in light. Her eyes take in the stone walls. It felt oddly dry in the passageway.

"Nice huh? Been like this in my family for generations," Johnny takes out a flashlight from his back pocket, "used to used it to hide before attacking raiders. Now it's just use to get to one room quickly or avoiding nagging parents."

"Your mother isn't that bad."

Johnny opens his mouth to say something but decides against it. Just a few days ago, Fiona was asking Johnny if he was ever going to get together with Ambrielle. What she didn't know what was in his pocket. He wouldn't be asking for them to get hitched right away. Just an long engagement. That way they had time to just skip the whole messy dating process.

The only one thing that could go wrong about his plan is that she would end up saying no.

Which is why he was avoiding it until it would be too late.

Summer was going to end, with it now being the beginning of August. It would soon be time for Ambrielle to make a decision. Either head back Canada with Mikaela or head to Italy to be with her mama.

When Ambrielle had shown up that summer in Scotland, she was an unemployed living in her best friend's house with broken dreams and soul.

Now she had a family, a job, and possibly the best guy in the world to love her.

That was...

If he still felt the same way as she did.

She knew she made a mistake of hurting him. But Johnny had by a miracle pick himself up and came back to her door, even though there were times she knew she had kicked him back to the curb.

All because she was afraid.

Ambrielle had dealt with all the blows that love gave. She was kicked down, thrown in the dirt, and beaten to death emotionally because of love. She had feared it. She didn't want to risk taking that fall.

Even when it was handed to her so gentle.

She had assumed it wasn't real, nothing but a false reality.

Even after she had kicked and screamed at it, the love Johnny handed to her remained there.

_I over came a lot of pain and rough paths to get this far. I was so afraid that I be left out in the cold. To end up nothing but a empty shell. To feel like I was toss aside like nothing. This time...he came to me because he wants me as I am...because no matter how hurt I was...he was willing to be hero even when I stubbornly refused..._

August was here.

Now was the time she took that deep breath and plunged headfirst.

She had to be fearless.

"Johnny, I think we could go days exploring..." Ambrielle tugs at his hand, stopping the Scot, "can we head to the library?"

"Sure," Johnny walks around until he reaches a secret door, pushing it aside to reveal the library. Ambrielle had it all planned.

It had to be here where they shared their first kiss together.

"Gotta stock up on books?" Johnny chuckles awkwardly.

He watches the pretty blonde walk around, taking in everything but him. She never realize she be this nervous. Ambrielle would have thought it would come out so easily cause of everything that had happened between them. But no, there was still that girl that came here the first day to Scotland.

A girl she wanted to show that she could be strong.

"Not really," Ambrielle rubs her bottom lip, "I...uh...summer is almost over."

"It is," Johnny puts his hands in his pockets, "time flies when you're having fun."

"Yep."

_Just take a deep breath Ambrielle. You can do this! You're strong! Be fearless...just tell him. I'm sure he be just as ecstatic as you'll be. Yeah, you broke his heart but...he came back...wanting another try. _

"Johnny-"

"Ambrielle, I just want-"

They both stop.

"You go-"

"No, you-"

_Okay, so not as I wanted it start out._

"Am, you go first," Johnny leans against the fireplace, "ladies first, right?"

She chuckles, "Yeah..."

Ambrielle faces him, staring into those beautiful lavender eyes. The strong Scottish beybalder turned out to be the prince she secretly have been wishing for. Now was her chance to tell him...she felt the same.

"Well summer is almost over and...well, this is best summer I ever had. And...I'm glad I got to know you."

Johnny opens his mouth but stops as Ambrielle holds up a hand.

"Just let me finish," her hand comes down, "I wasn't expecting you. Actually, I wasn't expecting any of this when I first came to Scotland. Figured it just be the girls. But no, I got to meet you and your teammates...your friends. I don't think I could've figured that I would be good friends with the Majestics. I came out here...feeling...well...not myself. A summer with Rory would have perk me up but then I go back and fall into the same old routine. But then I met you, and...it changed for me."

Ambrielle looks away for a moment, "you...you ended up coming to me with your heart on your sleeve and all I was concerned about was...not hurting again. I was blinded by past experiences that left me scarred, bitter, not hoping that I see the light. That I would forever be in darkness...that I wasn't good anymore. But you came back, even when I hurt you."

"All you wanted was to be my hero, to show me that I was worth fighting for...even when I fought back. I've been oblivious to the truth. It took me the other day...when you were on that white horse...that's when I knew..."

There wasn't a sound except her breathing.

"I'm in love with you and I want to stay in Scotland...with you...for me and you."

Ambrielle wasn't sure what his reaction would be. She could see his expression. No words were coming out of his mouth as Johnny silently smiles.

"So...are you going to say something or just laugh at me?"

"Now why would I laugh at you?" Johnny makes a face, walking up to her.

"Cause I just pour my heart out and you just stood there?"

"Am," Johnny takes her hands in his, "you just confess to me what I've been wanting to hear from you...silently begging but waiting. It's been driving me crazy but...you deserve to have someone who is crazy enough to wait on you...because you...I love you. So much."

"I-I love you," she whimpers, "I told myself I wouldn't cry...cause..."

"You're happy," Johnny wraps her up in his arms, "if you want to cry...cry...but only because you're happy..."

Ambrielle laughs through the tears, "alright."

"Well now that we got that out of the way," Johnny pulls away, staring down into the eyes of the girl who wanted to stay with him, "there is something I like to ask you...to make it less then temporary? We don't have to do anything right away. We can take all the time in the world if we have to and-"

"Would you just ask me already?" Ambrielle sighs before letting out a gasp with Johnny kneeling in front of her.

His hands covered hers, slowly pulling away to reveal a box. With shaken hands, Ambrielle opens up the velvet box only to let her jaw drop. Inside was a gold band set with a beautiful emerald with two tiny diamonds on either side.

"Instead of just being my girlfriend," Johnny tried now to tremble on bended knee, "would you married me instead? At least wear the ring until we do have a wedding? I don't just want you now until next summer or the summer after that. I want to share as many summers as you want to with me. That is...if you'll take-"

"YES!" Ambrielle tackles him into a hug, sending the poor boy onto the rug.

"Absolutely yes?" He breathes as he begins to laugh.

"Yes, yes, and yes," Ambrielle giggles, pressing a warm kiss on his lips. Johnny stops rolling to get up. His lips pressed back, slowly enjoying the kiss he was waiting on. His fingers brushed against her cheek before pulling away. Ambrielle watches as Johnny takes the ring out of the box, placing it on her ring finger.

"It's beautiful."

"I figured you would have said 'no' if I just got you a diamond. Emeralds are more your style, babe." Johnny kisses her cheek.

"Rory is going to cry," Ambrielle kisses him back on his cheek.

"They'll all be happy," Johnny wraps his arms around her, "are you happy?"

"Bursting," Ambrielle lays next to him, staring into his eyes, "I love you...and that's never going to change."

"Always be your hero?" Johnny whispers, smirking.

"Always."

With that, the two just lay together on the library rug until they went to tell their friends and family the news. Ambrielle closes her eyes, realizing that love was addicting drug...no one could really avoid it.

But that was alright.

She got her happy ending that summer.


End file.
